MacGyver: Test, Trials, and Persecution
by spookysister7
Summary: When Murdoc uses a woman to get to Mac, will his plan finally succeed? Or will she and Mac turn the tables on the deadly assassin?
1. And The Test Begins

Rating: T for violence and adult situations.

Disclaimer: MacGyver doesn't belong to me. Nothing in this story is based on real life, nor would I want it to be real. And no, I have no idea where it comes from!

AN: For all those loyal readers who have missed me, all I can say is, I'm sorry. I had three jobs and five classes. Now I am down to two jobs and three classes. Yay! I will get back to Rodney soon, sorry SGA fans. For now, enjoy my longest single story to date. I'm up to 40K words and I'm not done yet. Enjoy!!

MacGyver: Test, Trials, and Persecution

Chap 1

"Welcome to my game, MacGyver," Murdoc said, sneering happily down at the bleary man.

"Murdoc?" MacGyver asked, blinking slowly as awareness returned. He felt drugged, only half-aware of his surroundings. He seemed to be lying on the floor of a mid-sized, white, industrial-looking room that he didn't recognize. But one thing was clear- Murdoc was back from the dead once again.

"Not quite awake yet, are we?" Murdoc said snidely, fingering the knife he held casually in his left hand.

MacGyver sat up, noticing the chain around his ankle only as it dug in painfully when he tried to stand.

"What in the world?" he mumbled, still confused.

Murdoc chuckled, "This is my game, MacGyver. My… test. You see, after the last time you defeated me, I wondered… is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"I seem to have a fear of commitment," MacGyver muttered, tired of the cliché monologue already.

Murdoc ignored him, "And then I thought… Is there anything you _won't _do? With the proper persuasion, of course. So I compiled a list of your 'won'ts'. Won't use a gun, won't drink, won't kill- although that seems a little flimsy to me… etcetera, etcetera. You get the picture, don't you MacGyver?"

Mac grunted noncommittally, already formulating a plan to escape from this madman for the umpteenth time.

"So I devised a series of tests for you, MacGyver. Think of it as a test of your… morality," Murdoc spat the word like it was dirty.

MacGyver looked up, meeting Murdoc's eyes for the first time.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," MacGyver said warily.

Murdoc grinned and pressed a button on the remote he had strapped around his wrist. From up out of the floor raised a table, and on that table lay a girl, unconscious, gagged, and tied ankle and wrist.

MacGyver tensed immediately, "Who is she? What's she doing here?! This 'game' is between you and me, Murdoc!"

Murdoc laughed, "You and your 'morality'. Don't worry, she's no innocent bystander. In fact, I was paid to make her _disappear_. It seems she's inconvenient for someone. But for my purposes, she'll do just fine."

"Your purposes?! She's a person!"

Murdoc chuckled, "Yes, she's a person. A very beautiful person."

"What?!" MacGyver exclaimed, looking at the slim form lying on the table, "She's- she's a child!"

"No, not a child," Murdoc said, slinking up to the table and sliding the knife along her body.

"What are you doing?!" MacGyver cried, pulling against his ankle restraint to try to stop Murdoc.

Murdoc's knife slid up her pale leg without leaving a mark, though MacGyver saw her bare toes twitch, up to the mid-calf denim skirt that it sliced through cleanly, farther up through the thin material of her pink t-shirt, sliding to a stop along her fingertips, and then changing direction to trace along her collarbone, slicing through the collar of her shirt and the thin straps of her bra without a drop of blood being spilt.

MacGyver watched in silent horror and fascination, holding his breath in anticipation of Murdoc's 'accidental' slip that never occurred.

Murdoc took hold of her clothes, and, like a two-bit magician, pulled the clothes out from under her.

Stepping back to survey his work, Murdoc smiled smugly in MacGyver's direction.

"Not a child," Murdoc said, lasciviously eyeing the woman's body, "She's very beautiful, MacGyver. A perfect specimen."

"For what?" MacGyver asked warily.

Murdoc looked at him and grinned, "For you to rape, of course."

MacGyver gaped at him openly, "W-WHAT?!" he asked, mouth hanging open in shock.

Murdoc strode over to a concealed doorway that slid up for him at the push of another button on his remote. At the same time, the previously white wall became transparent, morphing into a large window. Murdoc slid into an oversized leather armchair, leaning back comfortably as the door slid shut once again. Through a speaker in the wall- embedded behind a series of steel bars- Murdoc's voice echoed in the room.

"The test begins, MacGyver," he said, a smug smile on his face as he pressed the button that released MacGyver's ankle from its restraint, retracting the chain into a slot in the wall.

Immediately, with a wary eye on Murdoc, MacGyver surveyed the room, looking for an opportunity to escape. Running his fingers along the walls, he felt for any more hidden doors.

He stopped, frustrated, as he failed to detect the presence of the door that had been open just a moment ago. He turned his attention to the woman, who was, indeed, attractive. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with her brown-red hair, the pale tan-lines only accentuating her powder-white skin and the faint smattering of freckles that trailed across her cheeks. He checked his eyes from roaming further down, denying himself the opportunity to freely look her over.

She moaned and stirred, her eyes flickering under her eyelids. MacGyver abruptly came back to his situation and began to look through his pockets for his Swiss Army knife. Nothing. In fact, even the lint was gone! MacGyver turned to glare at Murdoc.

"I've learned not to leave you with any tools, MacGyver. Give me some credit."

MacGyver turned back to the woman, examining the ropes around her wrists. The knots were up to Murdoc's usual standards. The more pressure that was put on them, the tighter they got, and the harder they were to untie.

As MacGyver was examining the knots, the woman finally opened her eyes and jerked away from his touch, her breath coming in frantic gasps through the gag as she realized she was naked and tied down. She pulled against the ropes, twisting wildly on the table.

"Whoa! Whoa there! Calm down! It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," MacGyver said gently, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

She stilled and met his golden eyes, her dark brown eyes wide with fear. She mumbled something from under the gag.

"Looks like you're going to have a hard time with her," Murdoc said.

She looked past MacGyver towards the new voice, glaring at Murdoc through the glass.

"Ignore him," MacGyver said dismissively, "Let me get that gag off for you."

She flinched away as he reached toward her face and he froze.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," MacGyver repeated as he slowly slid his hands behind her head to untie the knot.

The gag fell loose and MacGyver pulled it free of her chapped lips, tucking the length of material into the pocket of his black leather jacket.

She kept her eyes warily upon him, licking her too-thin pink lips.

"W-Where am I? What's going on?" she asked hoarsely, her dark eyebrows furrowing in confusion, her eyes still blurry from whatever drug Murdoc had given her to render her unconscious.

"I'll answer that!" Murdoc boomed, sitting up in his chair, "You, my dear, are merely a tool; a factor in a great experiment. The man standing next to you," Murdoc gestured grandly, "is going to decide your fate."

Her eyes flickered between Murdoc and MacGyver in alarm.

"What do you mean? W-What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Nothing!" MacGyver said firmly, "No one's going to do anything to you," he said to her, and then turned to face Murdoc, "Let her go! This is between you and me!"

Murdoc smirked, "I don't think so, MacGyver. You know that my test is only beginning. She is an integral part. You have two choices, MacGyver. Rape her… or watch her die."

The woman gasped at Murdoc's words and began to struggle with her bonds once again.

"Murdoc!" MacGyver snarled.

"Better make up your mind, MacGyver. Time is running out," Murdoc said, pressing a button on his remote. The low grind of machinery rolling into motion sounded in the room, and MacGyver turned quickly back to the woman.

She flinched as he turned her way, her expression terrified.

"Please… don't hurt me," she pled.

MacGyver strove to lighten the stormy expression on his face and reassure her, "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, listening for the source of the noise, knowing that anything Murdoc had planned wouldn't bode well for her.

He drew closer to her table as he realized the source of the noise came from under the enclosed slab itself.

"Stay away!" the woman cried as he reached the table.

"Shh!" MacGyver commanded, listening intently. She glared at him and he shrugged, cocking his head to hear better. He crouched down to examine the base of the table, the seamless metal offering no clues save a faint vibration and the low pitched noise.

"M-Mister…" the woman said, her voice tight.

MacGyver looked up.

"The rope- it's getting tighter," she whispered.

MacGyver's eyes opened wide in realization. Murdoc was going to pull her apart.

"Hold still," MacGyver said shortly, his fingers prying frantically at the tight knots, knowing that every bit of pressure that was added made them that much harder to untie. The woman obediently stilled as he leaned over her, his serious face inches from her own.

The rope began to cut into her wrists and ankles and an unconscious whine escaped her pursed lips. MacGyver's already frantic pace sped up, his nimble fingers prying at the rope- to no avail.

A hiss of pain drew his attention to the woman. Her face was scrunched in pain, her eyes squinted to slits. She was being pulled, spread-eagle, limb from limb. And he wasn't going to be able to stop it. Not in time.

"This is the best you could come up with, Murdoc?! Medieval torture?!" MacGyver shouted, still struggling with the bonds.

"I find that the old ways still work the best, MacGyver. They have a certain… finesse. Don't you agree?" Murdoc said snidely.

The woman moaned loudly as the rope pulled tighter, spots of blood appearing beneath the bonds.

"Stop this, Murdoc! She's not part of this! Please!" MacGyver begged, turning to face Murdoc, defeat in his posture.

"Only you can end this, MacGyver. You have a choice. Make it," Murdoc said.

"I can't! I won't! I won't make that kind of decision!" MacGyver cried.

The woman cried out as one of her joints popped loudly, unable to stand the ever-increasing pressure.

"Then watch her die," Murdoc said coldly, "What will it be, MacGyver? Murder or rape? Which one will be harder for your 'morality' to take?"

"M-Mister," the woman whimpered, drawing MacGyver's attention back to her. Her dark eyes were moist with unshed tears. "I-I don't want to die," she whispered.

MacGyver winced at her words, running his hand through his unruly blonde hair.

"You don't understand!" MacGyver said to her, "He wants me to…"

She whimpered loudly as the ropes tightened again.

"I know!" she said firmly, her voice quivering only slightly, "I _do not_ want to die. Not like this. Not when I have a choice."

"You're asking me to…?" MacGyver questioned quietly, stomach churning at the thought.

She nodded, and a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek and dripping, with an ominous finality, onto the table.

MacGyver closed his eyes, straightened, and turned towards Murdoc.

"Turn it off, Murdoc," MacGyver said evenly, his voice steel.

"I told you, MacGyver…"

MacGyver cut Murdoc off, "I made my decision," he said flatly.

Murdoc grinned, "Did you? How interesting. Tell me, what is your choice?" Murdoc goaded, wanting to hear MacGyver say it, wanting to hear the pain in the other man's voice.

"I'm…" MacGyver cleared his throat and continued, "I'm going to _rape_ her," he spat, eyes burning in anger.

With deliberate slowness, Murdoc casually pressed the remote and the room fell eerily silent.

MacGyver stood there a moment longer, glaring daggers at Murdoc, the woman's harsh breathing echoing in the quietness of the room. Murdoc languidly pressed another button and the machinery's growl started again, accompanied by the woman's sigh of relief.

MacGyver turned to check on her. The ropes had loosened just enough that, though she was still tightly bound to the table, the strain was not enough to keep her in constant pain.

As silence fell again, Murdoc said, "Well, get to it, MacGyver."

MacGyver's shoulders tensed, but he approached the table.

Turning slightly to Murdoc, MacGyver said, "When I'm… done… you will release her. Her part in this is done."

"Of course, MacGyver! She'll be released… and the next part of the test will begin," Murdoc said.

MacGyver nodded once, his head bobbing down in terse acknowledgement of their agreement.

As he reached the table, the woman's eyes were closed tightly. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and her eyes snapped open.

"What's your name?" MacGyver asked quietly.

"Melody," she whispered. He felt her trembling beneath his fingers and his hatred of Murdoc grew.

"Mine's MacGyver," he said. She nodded, her thin bottom lip clenched between her teeth in apprehension.

MacGyver climbed onto the table, eyes on her face, trying his best to touch her as little as possible.

She watched his every move, her body tense and quivering like a bow string.

His face hovering above hers, he asked the most important question, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed, barely audible.

He leaned down and kissed her. After a moment she responded, allowing his gently probing tongue into her mouth. He pulled away long moments later, his hand sliding down to unzip his jeans. The zipper sounded loudly in the hushed room.

Melody paled and swallowed.

"It won't hurt, will it?" she asked fearfully.

MacGyver froze.

"You've never…?" he asked, paling himself.

She shook her head, her lower lip trembling fiercely. MacGyver closed his eyes, fist clenching at his side.

"No," he whispered without opening his eyes, "It won't hurt."

"O-okay," she whispered.

With a deep sigh, MacGyver opened his eyes and met hers.

"Try to relax," MacGyver said, a small smile flitting across his face at her incredulous expression.

He kissed her again and positioned himself so he could run his hands down her body. Melody stared intently at his face, her body shuddering as his hand brushed down her side.

She gasped quietly and he froze, his attention refocusing on her face. Her eyes were half-closed and she grumbled deep in her throat, pressing up lightly against him. MacGyver responded, lowering his body onto hers.

She moaned loudly; a low growl that vibrated against his cheek, his face buried in her neck. She gasped and pressed into him. She screamed.

Catching his breath, MacGyver pulled back and looked down at her. She was flushed pink, from the tip of her nose to her splayed fingers, her eyes wide and dilated and focused on him.

"Are you okay?" MacGyver asked quietly.

"It didn't hurt," Melody said huskily, a tinge of awe in her voice.

"Good," MacGyver said simply, sliding off the bed and zipping up his pants before turning towards Murdoc.

Nearly shaking in repressed fury and excess adrenaline, MacGyver faced the smirking man with his fists clenched tightly at his side.

"It's done. Let her go," MacGyver said coldly.

Murdoc chuckled, his thin body spasming with malevolent mirth.

"As we agreed, MacGyver; she's released," Murdoc said, pressing yet another button.

With a loud snick, the bonds were cut.

Melody immediately rolled off the table, so elated to be free that thought was secondary to action. Her legs, however, remembered their confinement and refused to hold her up. She fell gracelessly to the floor.

MacGyver strode to her side and knelt beside her.

"I'm fine!" she insisted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Let me help you," MacGyver said, gently taking her wrist and helping her to stand.

The rope hung in foot-long segments from her wrists and ankles. Holding onto her wrist, MacGyver gently untangled the knot, pocketing the rope as it slid loose. He repeated his motion with her other wrist and then knelt to do the same to her ankles as she rubbed the raw, red abrasions on her arms.

Finished, he stood and faced her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, and then she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. As she pulled away, MacGyver cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You're going to need something to wear," he mumbled.

"My clothes…" she started to ask, but he cut her off.

"They're gone. Here," MacGyver said, removing his jacket and stripping off his black t-shirt. He handed her his shirt and then pulled on his jacket, keeping his eyes firmly on fastening the jacket and _not_ on Melody slipping into his long black shirt.

"Thanks," she said again and he looked up. His shirt was long enough to cover everything important, except for those long, creamy legs…

MacGyver cleared his throat, "Yah, no… no problem."

He turned to Murdoc, "Okay, now let her out of here!"

"Now, now, MacGyver! That wasn't part of our agreement. I only said I would release her, and I did!" Murdoc said slimily.

MacGyver's anger flared, "You agreed to let her go free, Murdoc! You agreed that the rest of this test would be between you and me!"

"I _agreed_ to release her. And besides, you are really in no position to make demands. Someone wants her out of the way, MacGyver, and has paid me a great deal of money to make certain of it. So you see," Murdoc said, raising a camera and waving it slightly, "she can't come out of here… alive."

Melody whimpered quietly, and MacGyver unconsciously stepped over to place himself between her and Murdoc. He could feel the warmth of her body through his jacket as she slid closer to him.

"I won't let you hurt her, Murdoc!" MacGyver said.

"Of course not, MacGyver- that's your job," Murdoc said darkly.

MacGyver clenched his fist, the urge to lash out almost uncontrollable. Somehow Murdoc always knew just how to make him angry.

"But that's later. For now, I need my rest. And so you can enjoy your last hours alive, I have prepared a room for you. Goodnight, MacGyver. Sweet dreams," Murdoc grinned, a hidden door sliding open to the rear of the room. With another push the room went dark, the only illumination flickering firelight from the newly revealed room.

After standing there in silence for a few moments, MacGyver felt Melody move, her bare feet slapping softly. He turned and grabbed her wrist, only her silhouette visible in the dim light. She turned towards him and cocked her head in question.

"Let me go first," MacGyver said, "Murdoc likes to set traps," he explained as he released her wrist and strode past her.

MacGyver entered the new room, pausing just inside the doorway to look around in sick fascination. Fitting with the medieval theme, it was lushly appointed, the large, dark four poster bed dominating the room, the snapping artificial fireplace, the tapestries portraying poorly rendered knights and damsels… It was a porno Camelot.

"You have _got_ to be kidding!" MacGyver exclaimed.

"What?" Melody asked, pushing past him to look into the room. They both stood there in silent distaste before a giggle escaped Melody's tenuous control.

MacGyver looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

She continued to giggle hysterically, catching her breath long enough to say, "It's been a very strange day."

MacGyver nodded, keeping an eye on her as they stepped farther into the room.

"Oh, no!" Melody said through her chuckles.

"What?!" MacGyver asked in alarm, looking around quickly.

She pointed up at the tapestry, "The knight looks like you!"

MacGyver looked closer and, indeed, the knight had a startling similarity. He looked down at Melody, who had finally gotten control of her nervous laughter.

"Handsome devil," he said dryly. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before breaking into gales of laughter.

"It's been a truly _weird_ day," Melody said, attempting to lift herself up to sit on the elevated bed and failing, sliding off the edge of the satin sheets.

MacGyver shook his head as she tried again, and failed again, huffing in frustration.

With a smile, he took her by the waist and sat her up on the bed.

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly at her need for help. She scooted back on the bed to lean comfortably against the pile of throw pillows.

MacGyver took his time checking the room for booby traps, until it was obvious that he was just avoiding conversation.

"Well, are you coming up here, or what?" Melody demanded, lying on her stomach with her feet kicking the air, looking innocently seductive in his shirt.

"Yah," he mumbled, sliding carefully onto the bed next to her. She shifted position, sliding under the blankets and shivering slightly.

"It's cold," she said, eying him in his jeans and jacket lying on top of the covers, "Aren't you going to take off your jacket or get under the blanket or anything?"

"No, no, I'm fine, really!" MacGyver insisted uncomfortably. Melody sighed impatiently.

"Look at me, MacGyver," she said sternly. He looked over, feigning ignorance. She continued, "You didn't do anything wrong. You saved me. In fact," she said, sliding closer, "you did a _very_ _good_ job saving me."

"Melody, I…"

She cut him off, "My name is Melody Jones. I am 25 years old. I'm a manager for a small company, and I hope to someday have a farm in the country. I have no family, except for my biological father, who I've never met, but he is probably the one who hired Murdoc. I have few friends, am very stubborn and manipulative, and I haven't had a boyfriend in… well, a long time. I tend to get over-focused in my work. I've never had sex before today. I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs. Any questions?"

MacGyver's mouth hung open, speechless, "No… I think that about covered it…" he said warily, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Okay, now let me tell you about you. Your name is MacGyver. You're 35? And you have a dangerous occupation to meet a man like Murdoc several times. Not military, at least not recently. You don't have any family either, or Murdoc would have used them in this 'test'. You have a lot of friends, but only a few close ones. You're too protective for your own good. You're selfless… to a point. You're shy," she grinned at this, eying his jacket, "And you're a loner. You like to stick to the rules, but not within the lines. How did I do?"

"Pretty… pretty good, actually. Add discerning to your list of traits," MacGyver said, relaxing a bit.

"Hmm, thought I did," she said impishly.

"Why would your father hire Murdoc?" MacGyver asked, changing the subject.

She frowned, "He's a politician… need I say more?"

MacGyver raised an eyebrow. She sighed.

"He's running on a platform of 'high morals'. It wouldn't look good if the media found out he had an illegitimate child."

"Oh," MacGyver said quietly, "sorry. But you think he'd really have you killed?"

Melody shrugged, "He wanted Mom to have an abortion… Somehow, I don't think he's too concerned about my welfare. I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said, turning away.

MacGyver looked over in concern. He was at a loss. She was… frustrating. First you couldn't shut her up, and then you couldn't get her to talk!

"Melody?"

"I'm tired," she mumbled, her face pressed into the pillow.

"Melody," MacGyver said again, leaning close to gently turn her over to face him.

She looked up at him, her face wet with tears, "I'm scared," she said softly.

MacGyver pulled her into a hug, her face pressing into his chest as she returned the hug, clinging tightly.

"Murdoc's not going to let us go, is he?" she asked, her voice hopeless.

MacGyver was silent for a moment, debating against the honest answer, "No, probably not," he said finally.

Her grip tightened before she pulled away and looked up at him, "Then we have to find a way to escape."

MacGyver looked down with a small smile, "Any ideas?"

A calculating look fell over her face. It made MacGyver nervous.

"Melody?"

"Shh! I'm thinking!" she admonished, her gaze looking beyond him, deep in thought.

Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth to speak, but MacGyver kissed her before she could get a word out. She started to pull away, but he didn't let her, continuing until he had to pull away for a breath.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, confused but not displeased.

MacGyver leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "He's listening… and watching."

She grinned wolfishly, "Then we'll give him something to watch… if that's okay with you."

He looked at her, puzzled but internally hopeful. She made the first move, her fingers sliding up his jacket, the fasteners snapping open like gunshots. She continued until her fingers played over his bare chest and down to his waistband.

She shifted over, lifting the blankets slightly in invitation. His eyes glassy, MacGyver let his jacket slide from his shoulders onto the floor and slipped under the covers.

Melody leaned over him, her body pressing across his, and trailed kisses up his neck, pausing at his ear.

"Here's the plan," she said, interrupted by the kisses she left as a distraction for Murdoc, "You ever see North to Alaska? John Wayne?"

"Yah. I like cowboy movies," he mumbled, trying to keep his mind on what she was saying and not on the feel of her body pressed against him.

"Good, then this is what we're going to do…" she said, whispering her plan in parts while still assuring that Murdoc would be too distracted to notice.

"Got it?" she asked finally, her face hovering inches from MacGyver's, her body now fully on top of him.

"Uh huh," he said huskily, panting slightly, his eyes glazed.

"You better," she said playfully, "I hope some of the blood is still getting to your brain!"

He blushed, "Sorry," he mumbled, acutely aware of the effect her actions had on him.

"I'm not," she grinned mischievously, "I told you I was manipulative…" she said, her hand slipping down to his jeans, the zipper sliding down silently under her dexterous fingers.

He moaned loudly as she pushed his jeans down over his hips, her chest pressing against his. He slid her shirt up, his hands sliding over her hips, over her narrow waist, sliding under the shirt and up her ribcage.

She moaned this time, allowing him to turn them over, his jeans slipping out from under the blankets and pooling on the floor next to his jacket.


	2. Points of View

Chap 2

They awoke to the sound of clapping. Murdoc stood in the doorway, grinning lasciviously.

MacGyver glared at him, leaning over and nearly falling out of the bed to snatch up his jeans, sliding them on under the covers before standing and retrieving his jacket. Melody watched, appreciating the glimpse of his broad chest before snapping back to the reality of the sadistic man that was waiting for them.

She straightened her shirt, pulling it down tightly as she too slid out of the bed, standing just behind MacGyver.

"I hope you had fun," Murdoc said, "Now, let the test continue." He gestured grandly towards the next room, leading the way. MacGyver paused before following and Melody went to his side.

"I'm beginning to doubt your plan," MacGyver said, sotto voiced.

"You didn't have any problems with it last night," she whispered back, a grin flickering across her face.

MacGyver raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders."

"Too late to change it now… Just follow my lead," Melody said confidently.

"Timber!" MacGyver muttered dryly, causing Melody to chuckle.

Murdoc glared back at her, and Melody froze momentarily before trailing quietly behind MacGyver.

MacGyver stepped warily into the next room, eying the small, starkly white, space. Only a petite ornate table stood in the center of the room, a set of soundproof earmuffs and a revolver lying on it.

MacGyver glared at Murdoc who stood on the opposite side of the table, "You don't really think I'm going to use those, do you?"

Murdoc grinned and pressed a button on his remote. The door behind MacGyver slid shut suddenly, leaving Melody stranded on the other side.

"Melody!" MacGyver yelled, spinning around and prying at the wall to try to get it to reopen.

"MacGyver!" Melody's voice came faintly from the other room.

"Are you okay?!" MacGyver asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!"

MacGyver relaxed a little and spun around to confront Murdoc, "Murdoc, why…?!" he fell silent, looking around the room anxiously. Murdoc was gone.

"Melody! Murdoc's gone! Be careful!"

"She knows, MacGyver," Murdoc's voice came clearly from the other room.

"He's in here," Melody said, feigning calmness.

"Murdoc! Leave her alone!"

"What do you want?" MacGyver heard Melody ask.

"Just your assistance in a small matter, my dear. I promise, if you cooperate, I won't hurt you," Murdoc said.

MacGyver closed his eyes. He knew how dangerous Murdoc was. There was no way that Melody could overpower him.

"Do what he says, Melody!" MacGyver shouted.

"Listen to him, my dear, for your sake," Murdoc said.

There was silence then, and MacGyver leaned heavily against the wall, hoping he hadn't given the wrong advice.

When the door opposite him slid open long minutes later, MacGyver was understandably surprised. Murdoc stood waiting in what looked like the entrance to a far larger room enclosed in thick glass, absently straightening his indigo shirt.

"Come on in, MacGyver. And don't forget the gun," Murdoc said.

"I'm not using the gun, Murdoc," MacGyver said, moving towards him.

Murdoc grinned in satisfaction, "You will do exactly as I say if you want to see our dear Miss Jones again."

MacGyver paused, weighing his options. He could refuse… but Murdoc was likely to keep his word and kill Melody. He hated that she could be used against him like this! If only they'd have had a chance to try her plan, maybe then he wouldn't be in this position. After all, who knew what Murdoc was going to ask him to shoot with this gun?

MacGyver picked up the gun, holding it distastefully between his thumb and index finger, and snatched up the earmuffs.

"Very good, MacGyver. Here's how it's going to work. You have three bullets in that revolver. Inside this room is a paper target. You will shoot the target twice, center of mass. Understood?"

"A paper target?" MacGyver asked suspiciously. It sounded too easy.

"Yes. And don't forget to put on ear protection- we wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?"

"And after I shoot the target, Melody is returned, right?" MacGyver said threateningly.

"Of course! As soon as you're finished," Murdoc said smoothly.

"Hmm," MacGyver grumbled, eying Murdoc. There was something fishy about this, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Murdoc gestured to the earmuffs. MacGyver slid them on, the soft hum of distant traffic fading instantly to silence.

Murdoc opened the door, gesturing for MacGyver to enter. He did, the sound of his footsteps never reaching his ears.

The room was large- long and relatively narrow, but still all white. In the center of the room ran a white curtain down the entire length- like a fabric wall. The material waved gently in the air-conditioned breeze, the line of targets attached to its surface. MacGyver noted that the curtain could be scrolled up and down- huge rollers attached to the ceiling loomed darkly in the stark room.

Murdoc leaned against the wall about ten feet away from MacGyver, his own set of slightly larger electronic earmuffs firmly in place.

With a sigh of distaste, MacGyver stepped up to the target column, lining himself up. The revolver's grip was large in his hand, the gun heavy. He hated guns, but here he was, preparing to fire one. _It's only a target_, he thought, _I can shoot a target_.

Lifting the gun, he aimed carefully at the target's chest, not wanting to give Murdoc any excuse to go back on his word. His fingers squeezed on the trigger, fighting against his every fiber. He didn't hear the shot, but he felt it, the gun kicking against him. He took a deep breath and aimed again. The last shot had passed through the target's shoulder. This time he aimed lower and farther left, envisioning, momentarily, that the target was Murdoc.

This shot was easier to make; the gun seemingly conforming to his grip, the trigger smoothly pulling back, the kick accounted for. Center of mass- right through the target's heart. A simultaneous feeling of illness and pride welled up. Pride that he could make a shot like that, and illness that he could make a shot like that. He had always half-hoped that he couldn't aim straight, so that, had he used a gun, he wouldn't be able to kill someone with it. There goes that theory.

With quite a bit of anger, MacGyver snatched off the earmuffs, letting them fall loudly to the floor. The gun he kept- it felt soldered into his palm, as if it didn't want to let go. _This would be the perfect time to end all this_, a little voice in his mind whispered, _one bullet left. Murdoc's unprepared. Shoot him. Free yourself, forever._

MacGyver shook his head to dispel the thought, upset that it had appeared. Murdoc removed his earmuffs, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he pulled a small black box from his pocket.

"I did what you said," MacGyver stated, "Now let me see Melody."

"I will, but first there's something you need to hear," Murdoc said, grin still in place. He pushed the play button on the small black recorder.

"As soon as you're finished!" Murdoc's voice came from the recorder, MacGyver's disbelieving grunt following it. The sound of their footsteps, which MacGyver hadn't heard in reality, sounded loud on the recording. The door slid open and they walked into the slightly echoic gun range.

"MacGyver!" Melody's voice said loudly, "MacGyver? Can you hear me?! I'm right here!"

MacGyver stood dazed and apprehensive, listening with a sense of foreboding.

"Look over here! I'm right here! Come on, man! When are you going to look over here?! I'm here behind the curtain!" Melody said.

"No," MacGyver mumbled, his eyes frozen on the target with two holes.

"Good! You're looking right at me! Come untie me! MacGyver?" Melody's voice quavered, "I can't see clearly through this stupid curtain… but that looks like a gun. What- What are you doing? Please don't aim that at me. I _really_ don't like guns. MacGyver?" Her voice broke, a small sob escaping her control, "MacGyver? Please, you're scaring me. Please stop. Please… don't shoot me."

MacGyver flinched at the sound of the gunshot, looking down at the gun in his hand in horror.

Melody's abrupt scream was cut short, the recorder picking up only harsh breathing until, "MacGyver?" Melody said brokenly, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't understand… you said… you said you'd keep me safe… you said no one would hurt me. But you… MacGyver!" her pained voice rose in panic, "No!"

And the second shot echoed through the tape recorder. Then silence. Murdoc flicked the recorder off and pressed the button that raised the curtain.

MacGyver watched numbly as the curtain rose, revealing Melody's body, hanging limply from the wall by her bound wrists.

"No," MacGyver said woodenly. His eyes turned to Murdoc, "You did this!" he screamed, his voice rough with pain. He had murdered. He had shot a woman in cold blood. He raised the gun, aiming it at Murdoc. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now?!" he demanded, the gun steady.

"Do it," Murdoc said, "Shoot me, go ahead. You know you want to. Shoot me, MacGyver!"

The gun shook slightly, his fingers tightening on the trigger. And then he released it, and it clattered loudly as it hit the floor.

Murdoc laughed.

MacGyver threw himself at him, slamming him against the wall, lifting the smaller man by the collar of his shirt until his feet barely scraped the ground.

"You made me do this!" MacGyver roared, "You made me rape her- a virgin! You made me shoot her! Murder her! Why?! Why did you do this?! Why couldn't you just kill me?!"

"She told you she was a virgin?" Murdoc asked, amused, "Well, maybe she thought she still was. But you're a man, MacGyver. Tell me, wasn't the urge to slip that little jean skirt up just irresistible? And the relaxant properties of the tranquilizer made it that much more pleasurable."

"God, you're sick!" MacGyver spat, nauseated.

Murdoc continued, unabashed, "As for killing you, MacGyver- that would be too easy," he said sneeringly, the sharp point of his knife digging threateningly into MacGyver's ribs.

MacGyver released his hold and backed away, still shaking in fury and grief.

"I have one more question, Murdoc. How did you know I wouldn't shoot you?"

Murdoc grinned, "I didn't. But you have to remember- here, I hold all the cards," he pulled on the collar of his shirt, revealing a bullet-proof vest. With a maniacal cackle, he slipped out of the room.

"You don't deserve to get out of this that easy!" MacGyver snarled, disgusted with himself for not taking the opportunity given to him- vest or no vest.

MacGyver slowly turned towards Melody's body, his bones aching with every torque. She still hung there, her head dipped forward, her hair obscuring her slack features, her wrists, tied behind her tightly to the wall, pulled almost horizontally by her limp body, hands bloodlessly pale.

"Melody?" MacGyver whispered, "God, Melody, I'm… I'm so sorry," his voice broke and he covered his face with his hands. He shuffled to her side and dropped to his knees, his damp fingers shaking wildly as he fought with the knots around her cold wrists. "I promised you I'd get you out of here," he moaned, catching her in his arms as her body fell forward, released from its tethers.

His fingers slid across something hard and unyielding. With a furrowed brow, MacGyver laid her gently on the floor. Her long black shirt had disguised it from him, but there it was- a bullet-proof vest.

"Melody?!" MacGyver's heart soared, she was alive!

She coughed weakly as he rubbed her cold hands, trying to restore circulation. His eyes tracked the two jagged tears in the Kevlar fabric, one in her shoulder above her left breast… the other directly above her heart.

"MacGyver?" her reedy voice cracked out, beautiful brown eyes squinting painfully.

"I'm here," MacGyver said softly, continuing his methodical and faintly obsessive rubbing of her small soft hands.

Melody flinched away suddenly, yanking her hands from his grasp and jerking away from him.

"You- you _shot_ me!" she accused, her eyes wide, pain-filled, and confused.

MacGyver cringed, his entire posture screaming regret, "Yes, but…"

"But nothing!" she cried, "I b-begged you to stop! You SHOT me!" she repeated disbelievingly, tears welling from her eyes. Her hand hovered over the bullet holes. "If I hadn't had this vest on… you would have killed me," her voice ended in a whisper.

"Melody, I…"

She shuddered, "I can't believe I read you so wrong. You've been in league with Murdoc all along, haven't you?! This- this is just some sick, twisted fantasy you two have going! You're torturing me! Why?! Tell me why?!" her voice cracked, "Why me?" she sobbed, "I don't understand…"

MacGyver was aghast. "I would _never_ torture you! I'd never torture ANYONE! I hate Murdoc as much as you do! Melody, whether you believe it or not, Murdoc is torturing both of us." MacGyver reached to touch her arm, but she pulled away.

"Why did you shoot me? You looked right at me… and shot."

"Melody, I _never_ saw you. I couldn't hear you. I had _no_ idea you were behind the target."

"Target?" Melody asked.

"Yes, target! I was aiming at a paper target! Murdoc promised that he'd return you if I shot the target. If I'd known…"

"Show me," Melody said suddenly, rising to her feet with a waver.

"The target? Okay," MacGyver said, slightly confused. Together, they walked to the front of the room, Melody still keeping her distance and eyeing him warily.

When she looked up at the target, she fingered the holes in the heavy vest.

"Why did he want you to shoot a target?" Melody asked softly.

MacGyver met her eyes and said, "I hate guns. I _never_ use them. Murdoc knew that, and he used that to get to both of us."

MacGyver looked at her intently for a long while, trying to discern what she was thinking, tear tracks still damply visible on her cheeks. He just couldn't believe she was alive! He watched as she picked up the revolver, expertly checking it for bullets.

"There's one left," she said, her voice devoid of emotion. She shed the vest, letting it fall heavily to the floor. Sadly, the weight she seemed to carry didn't depart with it. She walked over to him and thrust the gun into his hands, backing quickly away.

"What are you doing?" MacGyver asked, the gun heavy in his hands.

Melody opened her hands wide, splaying them by her sides, "Shoot me," she said quietly.

"No!" MacGyver cried, shaking his head in dismay.

"If you want to shoot me, shoot me! I can't live like this! I can't question if…"

MacGyver purposefully let the gun drop from his hand, "So don't," he said quietly.

She strode quickly forward, stopping inches from him, bending, and picking up the gun. She let it lie in her hand, her eyes tracing its contours.

"There's one left," she whispered.

MacGyver covered her hands with his own, concealing the gun.

"Don't," he said softly.

Melody looked up, meeting his eyes, "Why not MacGyver? Why not end this?!"

MacGyver looked at her sadly, "Are you talking about killing Murdoc… or yourself?"

She looked away, "I don't know," she whispered after a moment, "Does it matter? You heard him. Either I'll be dead by the end of this or he will."

"No!" MacGyver said vehemently, "You're stronger than this! Stronger than him!"

"How do you know?! How do you know anything about me? I know NOTHING about you! I don't even know if you have a first name, _MacGyver_. Don't lecture about something you know _nothing_ about!" she said angrily, poking her finger into his chest, her other hand clutched around the gun.

MacGyver snapped, "I may not know a lot about you, but that _doesn't_ mean I can't tell when you're being stupid! And this," he gestured to the gun in her hand, "_this_ is stupid! Giving up is stupid! Letting Murdoc win is stupid! And you're not stupid!"

Melody gaped up at him and let the gun fall from limp fingers, "Why do you care?" she asked, honestly puzzled, "Why have you gone along with everything I've asked of you?"

"I'm just a nice guy," he said dryly.

"No," she said quietly, "No one is that nice. No one is that accommodating. There's more to you than that…" her eyes grew calculating.

"What is it with you people?!" MacGyver asked, exasperated, "Why does no one believe in nice guys anymore?!"

"Nice guys don't exist," Melody said coldly.

"Fine," MacGyver snarled, "then I'm not a nice guy. I happened to think you were attractive, and I took advantage of a situation presented to me. Is that better? More to your mindset?!"

"So you just went along with all this…"

"To get in your pants. Figuratively, of course, since you've been naked most of the time I've known you!" MacGyver said callously.

Melody's eyes flashed, "So, what, you gave me your shirt because you got sick of seeing me nude?!"

"No," MacGyver grinned cruelly, "I just don't like Murdoc ogling my stuff."

Melody slapped him. He stood there, stunned, for a moment, until her eyebrow rose cockily. He backhanded her and she fell, spinning to the floor. She looked up from the ground, her eyes wide in shock, and his handprint red across her cheek.

"Y-you hit me!" she said disbelievingly.

"Yah. And what are _you_ going to do about it?" MacGyver sneered.

"First you rape me, then you shoot me, and now you HIT me!" she shrieked.

"MacGyver! Miss Jones!" Murdoc shouted, striding into the room, "What's going on here?!"

"He hit me!" Melody cried, rising angrily from the floor.

"She deserved it," MacGyver said semi-defensively, "And so do you!" he finished, stepping forward threateningly.

"Oh, shut up, you two-bit hypocrite!" Melody said, "At least _he _doesn't hide what he's doing under a 'nice guy' façade!" Melody eyed Murdoc appraisingly, "In fact…" she said, moving to Murdoc's side, "I'm sure he and I could come to some sort of… agreement."

Murdoc was, for once, speechless as Melody slid up next to him and slipped her arm around his thin waist, her side pressed against his.

"What do you think you're doing?" MacGyver snarled, visibly irritated.

Melody raised her eyebrow impertinently, "If I stay with you much longer I'll end up dead! At least I might have a chance with him! Right?" she finished, gazing up hopefully at Murdoc.

Murdoc looked from MacGyver to Melody, his expression mystified, "What are you offering?" he asked her finally, watching for MacGyver's reaction.

Melody smiled seductively, "I'm sure that you and I could work something out that was…" she pressed herself against him, running her knee up his inner thigh, "mutually beneficial."

MacGyver's eyes blazed, "Stop that!" he commanded her.

"What's the matter, MacGyver, losing your touch?" Murdoc asked sardonically, his hand languidly sliding down Melody's back to settle on her thinly-covered rear.

"So you'll accept my offer, then?" Melody asked Murdoc huskily, pressing tighter against him.

Murdoc looked down at her for the first time, "As tempting as your proposition sounds… I'm going to have to refuse."

"No!" Melody whimpered, clinging to Murdoc, "Please, you can't leave me with him! I'm afraid…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "he'll hurt me."

Murdoc looked up at a glowering MacGyver and smirked, "You should have thought of that before now," Murdoc said, prying himself from her grasp.

He left her standing there, looking hopelessly after him as he left the room once again.

As the door closed behind Murdoc, MacGyver stomped over to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"I take it back, you are stupid!" MacGyver said bitterly.

"Let go of me," Melody said softly.

"No," MacGyver said, "You're willing to do anything to get your way, aren't you?!"

"I said, let go!" she cried, attempting to pull away.

"And I said no! What's the matter? Upset things aren't going according to your plan?" MacGyver asked, shoving her back until she hit the wall, pressed into a corner.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice tinged with fear.

"I'm going to quit my 'nice guy' façade. Doesn't that please you?" MacGyver said coldly, pressing her into the corner with his body.

"Get off me!" she cried, shoving at him ineffectively.

"Shut up." MacGyver bent over and kissed her into silence, her struggles futile. He pulled away long enough to unzip his jeans.

"Are you sure?" MacGyver whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Melody whispered back.

"No!" Melody cried out before being silenced once more.

MacGyver pulled her legs up around his waist, his arms wrapped around her. She cried out, screaming loudly as he took her, her nails digging into his leather jacket.

She leaned heavily against him and whispered in his ear, "Hit me again."

He leaned his head against hers, "I hate this," he mumbled quietly.

He finally backed away and she stood unsteadily in the corner, sobbing loudly. He slapped her, and she fell to the floor, her face twisted in pain and dismay.

"I told you to shut up! Now, stand up!" MacGyver commanded impatiently.

Melody stood, clambering to her feet anxiously.

During their brief interlude, the door to the bedroom had opened, and now MacGyver strode quickly towards it. Melody followed warily, still sniffing quietly and rubbing her cheek.

MacGyver stood impatiently in the doorframe, "Get in here!" he said when she stopped just out of his reach.

She shook her head mutely. MacGyver stiffened and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Okay," she said quickly, flinching, "Just… don't hit me again, please," she begged. She turned sideways to slide past him, his body taking up most of the doorway. He moved closer, forcing their bodies to touch as she slid through.

"Timber," he said under his breath.

Melody shot him a look of annoyance mixed liberally with affection, "Shut up," she mumbled.

MacGyver followed her closely as she entered the bedroom, practically hovering behind her. She stopped by the bed and wrapped her arms protectively around her, wincing as she pressed against the bruises.

MacGyver lifted her onto the bed before she could say a word, plopping her down and then hopping up next to her. He pushed her backwards, firmly pressing her into the bed with his palm over her collarbone, his fingers wrapping gently but menacingly around her throat.

"Lift your shirt and let me see the bruises," he said forcefully.

"No!" Melody said, not bothering to hide her honest annoyance.

"Let me check them," he quietly implored.

"No!" she hissed, "I'm fine!"

"I said," MacGyver said loudly, "let me see!"

"And I said no!" Melody said petulantly. She coughed as his fingers began to tighten around her throat; her hands pried at his, trying to loosen his tight grip.

"Now!" MacGyver said coldly.

"Stop, please," Melody wheezed, sincere tears forming in her eyes, "I can't breathe!"

He immediately relaxed his grip, an apologetic expression crossing his face. 'Sorry' he mouthed.

She nodded weakly, still coughing, "Okay! Please, let go! I'll take it off!"

He stayed a moment longer before releasing her throat and sitting up. She sat up next to him and slowly reached for the hem of her shirt, lifting it painfully over her head.

"Give me the shirt," MacGyver commanded. Melody glared at him, but gave him the shirt.

He pushed her back down, hovering over her, his fingers dancing over the huge purple bruises.

When Melody finally stopped glaring at him and looked down to see for herself, she gasped.

"This is going to hurt," MacGyver said, and then he whispered, "I need to make sure your ribs aren't broken."

She nodded shortly, "Don't, please!" she begged loudly, whimpering as his fingers made contact. She screamed as he pressed down, probing under her left breast.

He continued for a moment longer, his face intent. Finally, he pulled away, and her screams abated, morphing unto gasping sobs.

"You're fine," he said shortly.

She sniffed, glaring at him, "Told you so," she said crossly, "Now, give me back my shirt."

MacGyver grinned, "Nope, don't think so."

Melody attempted to sit up, held down firmly by MacGyver's left hand as he dangled the shirt, just out of her reach, in his right hand.

"Give it back," she pleaded, grasping at air.

"No. I happen to like the view just as it is," he said lowly, his voice just above a growl. He dropped the shirt onto the floor.

Melody flushed a bright pink as his eyes roamed down her nude body, hungrily absorbing every detail.

"Stop," she said without conviction.

"Why should I?" MacGyver asked.

"I… It's just… I've never been naked… I mean, not when a man could… I just feel vulnerable, okay!" she finished with a shout, attempting once more to sit up and retrieve her shirt.

"That's because you are _vulnerable_," MacGyver purred, slipping out of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked, "I thought you were _shy_? Last night you…"

"Last night, I was a nice guy. You really fell for that shy routine?!" MacGyver asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Melody said, her expression betrayed, "I was right, you are worse than Murdoc!"

MacGyver pressed his thumb into the bruise on her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't _ever_ compare me to Murdoc!" he snarled, pretending to increase the pressure as her scream grew louder.

"O-okay!" she cried out.

He released the pressure. "I'm nothing like Murdoc. If I was, you'd be long dead. You better be thankful that you're mine!"

"Yes, yes," she squeaked, panting in pain.

"Good. Now, prove it to me," he said.

"P-prove?" she stuttered.

MacGyver released his grip and rolled over, crossing his arms behind his head confidently as he lay back against the pillows.

"Oh," Melody mumbled. She sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes darting between her shirt and MacGyver.

"I'll keep you alive," MacGyver said, "Murdoc won't."

"Maybe I'll keep myself alive!" Melody retorted.

MacGyver snorted, "Well, you're doing a bang-up job so far. You'd already be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Shut up!" she cried, sliding quickly off the bed and snatching up her shirt. Before she could even stand, MacGyver grabbed her and threw her on the bed, her shirt flying out of her hand.

"This isn't optional!" MacGyver said grimly, his hand pinning her wrists above her head, his body pushing hers into the bed. His free hand pushed roughly into her bruises, and she cried out, squirming beneath him and screaming in agony. She shrieked until her breath ran out, silencing her voice if not the twisted expression of extreme pain on her face.

MacGyver ground his hand into the bruises until she looked near to passing out, tears streaming down her face.

"Now do you understand?!" he asked roughly when she had recovered enough to recognize her position.

"Yes," she said in a small voice, her throat raw from screaming.

He released her and rolled over into his previous position. Melody quickly crawled down the bed, anxiously watching him. With trembling fingers, she undid his jeans, pulling them slowly down until they fell to the floor. MacGyver's expression was frozen in a smirk, his golden eyes tracking her every move.

After a short hesitation, Melody started to kiss him, working her way up his long, tanned legs, up his well-muscled torso, and, finally, along his jaw line.

She paused at his ear to nibble and murmur huskily, "You're beautiful."

MacGyver turned towards her, his smirk softening into an amused, slightly dopey grin.

"I meant what I said about enjoying the view," MacGyver whispered. He gasped as she nipped at his neck.

He couldn't take anymore. With a growl, he turned them over, his nude body pressing firmly on hers.

"Please… don't hurt me," Melody gasped out.

"I'll do whatever I want to," MacGyver said lowly, his voice menacing, "And you won't stop me."


	3. Lies, Lies, All Lies

Chap 3

When Murdoc entered the bedroom that morning, he entered upon a scene that was, to say the least, unexpected.

MacGyver's bare back was to Murdoc, standing in his jeans next to the bed. Glimpsed in flashes from between MacGyver's legs, Melody's back was to the bed and she was on her knees in front of MacGyver, tears rolling liberally down her face. Her hands twisted the hem of her shirt anxiously as she mumbled a continual 'no', her head shaking slowly in dismay even as she slid closer to MacGyver.

It was obvious what MacGyver had told her to do, and equally as evident that she was going to do it, despite her visible terror at the prospect. For a moment, Murdoc felt a spark of pity for her… but it was quickly dismissed.

Melody froze when she saw him standing silently in the doorway, her eyes latching on to him like a frayed lifeline. MacGyver turned his head to scowl behind him, zipping up his jeans and turning toward Murdoc in one quick action.

"Great timing, Murdoc," MacGyver said sarcastically, donning his jacket and suddenly looking improbably dangerous.

"I live to serve," Murdoc responded dryly.

Melody scrambled to her feet when MacGyver snapped his fingers, and stood, trembling slightly, at his side.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"Told you I wasn't losing my touch. And I don't even need a leash," MacGyver said, his voice cold but vaguely boastful. "Melody," he said, still keeping his eyes on Murdoc, as if he didn't even need to look at her to exert his control, "continue."

Melody gasped lightly, "B-but… he's standing right there… watching," she squeaked.

"I said" MacGyver's voice hardened further- his gaze unmoving, "continue!"

Melody whimpered but obeyed, submissively falling to her knees in front of him once again. Murdoc watched as her shaky hands reached hesitantly towards the zipper of MacGyver's jeans, her thin fingers seeking out the pull and ever so slowly unzipping him. She paused then and closed her eyes, gulping back tears but saying nothing. With a deep breath, she forced her eyes opened and reached up to…

"That's good enough," MacGyver said gruffly, freezing her instantly. She looked up hopefully, but waited until he snapped his fingers to scramble to her feet.

"Hmm," Murdoc grumbled, "Very impressive, MacGyver. Didn't know you had it in you. But you're not the only one with power here," Murdoc said ominously, "Melody!" he called loudly, "My turn," he said, gesturing for her to come.

Melody looked up at MacGyver, but his eyes were still fixed on Murdoc. She didn't move.

"Come now!" Murdoc said, "I'll release you. I'm the only one who can, you know."

Melody warily inched forward, her expression calculating.

"Stop," MacGyver commanded. She stopped, eyes falling to the floor acquiescently.

Murdoc was angry. "If you don't, I'll kill you," he growled.

Melody's eyes shot up, wide with fear. She started to move towards him again.

"You better hope he kills you," MacGyver said, his voice deceptively calm, "Because if he doesn't…"

Melody paused and looked back at MacGyver.

"I can do a lot worse to you than death… as you well know," MacGyver finished, his eyes back confrontationally with Murdoc. Without a second's hesitation, Melody scurried back to MacGyver's side, her eyes watching him for signs of anger.

With a grunt of acceptance, Murdoc shrugged and gestured widely, "No matter. Come on, it's time for another part of your test. You've passed killing and shooting, now, let's try drinking!"

Melody stuck close to MacGyver's side as they followed Murdoc out of the room, and, if their fingers happened to meet… well, that was just proximity.

"Here," said Murdoc "is your test."

In front of a long wooden table, newly placed in the shooting range, sat two black plastic folding chairs. On the table sat two shot glasses, filled with amber liquid.

"What is it?" MacGyver asked.

Murdoc shrugged, "Just whiskey."

"That's the test?" Melody said incredulously. MacGyver immediately glared at her and she shrank back, her mouth clacking shut loudly.

Murdoc grinned, "This test has two parts. You both drink this, and then one of you drinks the next drink. You can choose which one."

MacGyver eyed him fishily, "What's in the second drink? And why only one of us?"

"This part first, MacGyver. Then I will explain."

MacGyver sighed and ran his hand though his hair, causing it to spike up even worse than it already was.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," he said wearily.

He gestured for Melody to accompany him and moved to the chairs, sitting cautiously down. Melody sat next to him and waited until he lifted his glass. They both drank the bitter liquid quickly.

Melody coughed uncontrollably for a few seconds, but MacGyver remained unaffected.

"Now what?" MacGyver asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Now," Murdoc said with a flourish as he sat two full shot glasses on the table, "the real test begins. The alcohol you just drank is the catalyst for a poison; a poison that is in one of these two glasses. You choose who drinks."

"You really expect us to drink either one of those?!" MacGyver said acerbically.

Murdoc grinned, "You have two choices. Either one of you drinks, or she dies now," he said, pulling a hidden pistol out to point it at Melody's head. Melody gasped and shrank away, her shoulder pressing into MacGyver's, her eyes fixed on the weapon.

"And what if I still refused?" MacGyver asked evenly.

Murdoc shrugged, "She'll die. If I were you, I'd at least give her a fifty-fifty chance. Let her drink. You have nothing to lose… at least nothing more to lose."

MacGyver picked up a glass and held it before his eyes, looking intently into the clear liquid. He sniffed experimentally.

"It's colorless and odorless," Murdoc commented.

"Fine," MacGyver said suddenly, "I'll do it."

Melody made a small sound of surprise.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow, "Why risk your life?"

MacGyver shrugged and raised the glass.

Before he could move to drink, Melody snatched the glass from him and bolted it down.

"No! What did you do?!" MacGyver roared and stood, his voice a meld of anger and fear.

"I-I just… You couldn't… I couldn't let you do it!" Melody blurted out, backing slowly away from the table.

Murdoc holstered his gun, "Why did you do that?" he asked her, suspicion clouding his voice, "He was going to drink. You would have lived."

"Don't you understand?!" Melody said, her eyes flickering between the two men, "I couldn't let him die! I…" Her voice suddenly cut off, her hands going to her throat in panic.

"Melody?" MacGyver asked, concerned.

Melody choked, her face turning beet red, "I c-can't breathe!" she exclaimed, sinking to the floor.

MacGyver caught her on her way down, lowering her gently to lie on the floor, her head leaning back against his chest. "It's okay, deep breaths, just concentrate on breathing," MacGyver said quietly in her ear. He looked up at Murdoc angrily, "What did you give her!?"

"What were you trying to do, MacGyver?! Trick me into thinking you had no feelings for her so I would let her go?!"

"Just tell me what the poison does!" MacGyver demanded, Melody's breathing growing more strained with every moment.

Murdoc grinned, "It kills. At first, it just feels like you can't breathe and then every breath becomes a struggle, like you're drowning in air. It doesn't take long…"

MacGyver tensed, aching to rise and beat an antidote out of Murdoc. Then Melody spoke, "My greatest fear…" she gasped for a long moment before catching her breath, "is drowning. I never even go in water… over my waist," she grimaced, her fingers tightening painfully over his as she fought for breath.

"Shh," MacGyver hushed, "just think about breathing. You'll be okay. Shh."

"'Gyver, couldn't let you… couldn't risk it... Better if I…" Melody stopped, looking piercingly up at him.

"No, it's not!" MacGyver said, his voice rough with emotion, "I was going to drink it. Murdoc wouldn't have let me die so easily. He would have an antidote prepared, and you wouldn't be…"

"And if he didn't?" Melody wheezed.

"Then at least I wouldn't have to watch you…" MacGyver cut himself off and looked away.

"Don't be selfish," Melody admonished weakly, "You defeat Murdoc! You have a lot…" she sucked air in painfully, "A lot of things left to do with your life."

"Melody, I…"

Melody stopped breathing, the sudden silence overwhelming.

"Melody!" MacGyver cried. Her eyes were pressed closed, her mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land, her fingers gripped tightly around his as she fought for air that would not come. Her lips were turning blue.

MacGyver turned to Murdoc, "You have to have an antidote! Where is it?! Give it to her!"

"She will stop struggling soon. Her heart will slow… slow…" Murdoc droned. As he spoke Melody's fingers lost their grip, her hand unable to stay tightly over his. She stilled, only her eyelashes fluttering faintly as she fought. "and stop."

A sigh escaped her, disturbingly loud. And then she lay there, unmoving, her lips sapphire blue, her head limply lolling.

"No!" MacGyver cried, laying her on the floor and seeking desperately for a pulse. It was there, weak and slow, but still beating. MacGyver stood and leapt at Murdoc, pinning him to the wall with his arm pressed against the other man's throat.

"How do you like not being able to breathe?! Not pleasant, is it?! Tell me where the antidote is!" MacGyver ordered, leaning his full weight on Murdoc as the man's face turned purple.

"It's too late!" Murdoc wheezed, "She's already dead!"

"Shut up!" MacGyver screamed, "Where is the antidote?!"

"The…" Murdoc squeaked out, "other glass."

Immediately, MacGyver dropped Murdoc, who stumbled to his feet and rubbed his sore throat. MacGyver ran to the table and picked up the precious glass. The clear liquid looked identical to the poison. But what did they have to lose? MacGyver loped over to Melody, careful not to spill a drop. He fell to his knees next to her and held the glass to her indigo lips, pouring slowly.

"Come on, come on," he urged, "swallow, _please_." He ignored the whoosh of the door sliding shut as Murdoc made an expeditious retreat.

The glass was empty. MacGyver wasn't sure how much she had swallowed; some had drooled from the corners of her lax lips. In fact, he wasn't even sure that he had given her an antidote. He wouldn't put it past Murdoc to lie about this on top of everything else. If she didn't recover… Murdoc would pay.

Long moments went by, leaving MacGyver to sit, stewing moodily in his thoughts. How many of his girlfriends had died? All of them? Most of them? Too many. Too many friends lost. MacGyver rewound his thoughts. Girlfriend? Was she… his girlfriend? They hadn't even talked about it! About anything, really.

MacGyver felt suddenly guilty. He hadn't made an effort to talk with her, get to know her. All this plotting to fool Murdoc and he had fooled himself. All this time… he really had been using her.

"God!" MacGyver groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, "I'm so sorry, Melody. I can't even imagine what you're going through. I mean, it was your first time, and then all this, and I… I never told you anything about me. We never talked like we should have. I just… forgot, I guess. Forgot how… innocent you really are."

Melody gasped, sucking in air frantically, her eyes wide open.

"Melody!" MacGyver exclaimed, helping her to sit up, "It's okay! Just breathe. Relax, I've got you. It's okay."

"What…" she coughed, "What happened? I thought…"

"I told you he'd have an antidote ready," MacGyver said, relief in his voice, "It just took a little _persuasion_."

Melody grinned, her expression relieved, "I'm glad I was wrong," she said, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry you had to…"

MacGyver cut her off, "_I_ had to?! I'm the one that's sorry! When you were… I realized I hadn't been fair to you. I _used _you!"

"No, you didn't," Melody said, confused, "You did everything I asked you to."

MacGyver shook his head, "That's my point! I blithely went along with your suggestions without even talking to you about anything of real importance! We were intimate… several times, and I've hardly said a whole sentence to you!"

Melody pulled back, looking up at him with her mouth open in shock, "I… I just thought that you thought it was just… sex. That we had been thrown together, and, as soon as we escaped we'd just… go our separate ways." Her voice lowered, "I thought you didn't want to get involved."

"Do you," he cleared his throat, "Do you… not want to get involved?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer. He had feelings for her, but if she…

Melody looked at him disbelievingly, "No, I just drink poison for every guy I meet!"

He grinned, "Hey, it could have been harmless! You had a 50-50 chance!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Pretty poor odds when it comes to your life."

"So, Miss Jones…"

"Call me Melody," she said quickly.

He grinned, "Okay, Melody... Melody, would you like to 'get involved'?"

She beamed, "I would be honored, Mr. MacGyver."

"Call me Mac."

"I don't think so, Mac."

MacGyver frowned.

Melody grinned, "Gyver?" she asked.

He laughed, "Well, that's a new one… But if that's what you like, I don't mind." He picked her up off the floor.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck she asked, "Don't you have a first name?"

He winced, "Yah… but I prefer Gyver," he finished with a grin.

She frowned mock-seriously at him, "That bad, huh?" He chuckled.

"You have _no_ idea. You see, my mother was big into tracing our roots…" MacGyver's voice faded as they went into the bedroom.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked as he laid next to her on the bed, leaning heavily on his elbow as it sunk into the soft cushions and looking down at her.

She smiled up at him, "Yah. A little frayed, but alright," she frowned, "This may sound odd… but can you take your jacket off for me, please?"

"Huh?" MacGyver asked, looking down at himself.

"It just looks uncomfortable…"

"And this bothers you…"

She frowned at him, "I'm weird, okay? Humor the ailing woman here!"

He chuckled and started to strip off the jacket, "I thought you were just frayed…"

"Ha ha," she said, sticking out her tongue at him quickly before resuming an innocent expression.

"I saw that," he said without looking up.

She sighed dramatically, causing him to look up in concern.

"Will you relax?!" she said, "You're making me tired just watching you."

Now he sighed, dropping the jacket he had been nervously tinkering with onto the floor and lying back next to her.

"Well, excuse me for being a little keyed up. Near death experiences tend to do that to me," he said.

She snorted a laugh, "Have a lot of those, do you?"

"You'd be surprised," he said dryly.

She looked over at him in concern, "You're kidding, right?" He shook his head. "Okay, now this you've got to tell me about! What do you _do_?!"

He sighed, "It's complicated…"

She snorted again and he almost laughed out-loud at her expression. "I thought you wanted to talk…" she prodded gently.

"You're right. Right now, I work for a company called the Phoenix Foundation. I do various odd jobs, security, etcetera."

"Security? But you said you didn't use guns?"

He shrugged, "Security doesn't always mean weapons. Sometimes it is more about strategy. I was in special ops. I picked up a few things that didn't require… conventional weapons. But that was a long time ago."

"Special ops?" she asked warily, her face edging on fearful.

"Is that a problem?" MacGyver asked, concerned and confused.

"No!" she said quickly. Too quickly. He stared at her until she continued, "It's just… one of my mom's boyfriends was… well, something military, I don't really remember what… but he… he…" she didn't finish her sentence, looking away.

"Did he hurt you?" MacGyver asked gently.

"It wasn't his fault!" she defended quickly, "I surprised him! He just… reacted."

"How old were you?"

"Almost nine," she whispered.

MacGyver took hold of her chin and gently lifted her head to look at him, "I'm sorry," he said simply.

She looked away again, "Its fine. It was a long time ago."

"Melody," he said, "I won't hurt you."

He looked at him, gauging his honesty, "I believe you," she said finally, and then broke out in a grin, "I gave you plenty of opportunities if you had wanted to!" she said teasingly, trying to break the sudden tension.

"Yah! And what about that acting job you did?! For a minute, even I was worried!"

She laughed, "I took two semesters of drama in college. I sucked at it, but I guess more rubbed off on me than I thought. That… and the motivation factor!"

"Are you sure you're okay?" MacGyver asked again.

Melody glared playfully at him, "If you ask me that one more time, _you_ won't be okay."

He smiled lopsidedly.

"What day do you think it is?" Melody asked after a long and comfortable silence.

MacGyver thought for a long moment, "Sunday?" he said questioningly, "The last thing I remember before being _here_ is coming home from Pete's. That was Friday night."

"So no one knows we're missing yet, then? No cavalry?" Melody asked, her tone depressed.

"Nope. How about you? Anyone going to miss you?"

She frowned thoughtfully, "No. Not until I don't show up for work Monday."

"Yah… well, Murdoc plans ahead. Too much to ask, I guess," MacGyver sighed, "I really don't want to spend another day here."

"That's not going to be a problem, MacGyver!" Murdoc's voice boomed from the speakers.

MacGyver and Melody sat up, their hands clutched together. Who knows what Murdoc was going to do to them next?

"What are you talking about, Murdoc?!" MacGyver shouted towards the ceiling.

"I don't enjoy being tricked, MacGyver! You two better enjoy your last few hours alive, because when the countdown stops, you die!" With his words, a set of red, glowing numbers appeared on the wall. Four hours. Three hours, fifty nine minutes…

Melody looked at MacGyver, her eyes wide and hand clenched tightly around his.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him, stricken.

MacGyver frowned deeply, "We're going to stop him," he said confidently.

Four pieces of rope, one blue bandana, and several strips of bed sheets later, MacGyver felt as prepared as he could be. Melody eyed his contraption dubiously, ignorant of his mechanical talents.

"You sure that thing's going to work?" she asked for the third time. MacGyver smiled lightly.

"Nope! Never am… but don't worry, it usually works out!"

Melody raised an eyebrow, "Willing to bet your life on it?"

MacGyver's smile fell, "We don't seem to have many options."

"For the gate is small and the way is narrow that leads to life, and there are few who find it," Melody muttered.

"What?" MacGyver asked, cocking his head.

"Nothing," Melody sighed, "Just praying this works."

MacGyver looked intently at the quickly declining clock; already almost half their time had passed.

"So," Melody said, fighting her way up on the edge of the stripped bed, "when we get out of here, then what?"

MacGyver shrugged, "Haven't really thought about it. I take things as they come- spur of the moment like. I suppose we'll have to go through the usual police interrogation, give our statements, all that, when we turn in Murdoc."

"And after that?" Melody asked, prodding him for more- she needed to hear it, needed him to say that he wouldn't disappear on her.

MacGyver looked over at her, finally ripping his eyes from the clock, and sat down on the bed next to her, bumping her gently with his shoulder, "What are you really asking?"

She blinked up at him in false wide-eyed confusion until his steady gaze forced her to look away. She sighed heavily, "I guess I'm asking about... you and me. How's this going to work between us? I don't even know where you live! Do we live in the same area? Same town? Same country?!" she looked up at him, "You're not Canadian, are you?"

He laughed, "No… but close. I'm originally from Michigan, but I moved to California years ago."

She sagged in relief, "Oh, good! California's good…"

He leaned towards her, "Why are you so worried about this? I thought we already agreed to be 'involved'" he put quotes around the word with his fingers, which earned him a firm slap on his shoulder. "Ouch!" he whined playfully.

She laughed before falling back into her reverie, "I guess…" she said finally, "Well, you see…" she glanced up at him before returning her gaze to the floor, "When I told you I hadn't had a boyfriend in a while… Well, I may have stretched things a bit."

MacGyver stiffened, "You have a boyfriend now, don't you?" he asked, keeping his voice deliberately even.

She looked up, her face shocked, "No! The opposite! I haven't had a boyfriend since I was… 19?" she winced, rubbing embarrassedly at the back of her neck.

"Nineteen?!"

"Well…" Melody continued, her words spilling quickly, "Really more like 16… The second one doesn't count because we never even kissed or held hands or anything and we were really just friends and I think he just wanted someone to hang out with…"

"The _second_ one?! Are you telling me you've only had _one_ boyfriend your whole _life_?!"

"Yes?" she squeaked out, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, her eyes flickering up to see his reaction.

MacGyver paused, a thousand thoughts spinning through his brain at once, "O…kay. And this first guy, how far did ya'll get? I mean, I know you didn't… but you had to at least have…"

Melody cut him off, "We kissed, he wasn't a good kisser like you are, and he stuck his hand in my back pocket once. That's about it."

"Your back pocket…" MacGyver sighed deeply, burying his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Melody asked softly.

"No!" MacGyver said into his hands, "I can't believe it! I just, I… I knew you were _innocent_, but this! This is too much!" he looked up at her, his face guilt-stricken, "You are… _were_… a child!"

"Just a minute there, Mister!" Melody said, standing quickly, angry, "Just because I'm not 'experienced'," she made air quotes around the word, her tone mocking, "does NOT mean I'm a kid! I've had plenty of growing up! I've had two fathers run out on me, survived the death of every member of my family, and lived on my own for a _long_ time! I know how adapt to any situation I get thrown into, as you can see, and I can take care of myself! So, Mister Experience, if my sexual knowledge is a problem for you, you can just stick it where the sun don't shine! Along with your offer to be 'involved'!" she stomped away from him, her arms crossed, and fumed silently at the glowing red numbers.

MacGyver was silent for a moment, her words replaying through his mind. Finally, he stood and walked over to her.

"Melody," he said quietly, "I'm sorry. It just shocked me, that's all."

Melody turned towards him, fighting tears, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. It's just that… I was saving myself for my husband. You see…" she looked away then, "he was supposed to be a virgin too."

"I really messed that up, didn't I?" MacGyver said sadly, running a hand wearily through his hair.

"Not your fault," Melody said simply, her voice hoarse with suppressed emotion.

He reached out and pulled her into a hug, her face pressed against his bare chest. "You do pretty good… for a virgin," he said lightly, waiting anxiously for her response.

She snorted, "Been 'involved' with a lot of those, have you?" she mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled, "Oh shut up and take the complement."

"Kay. Thanks." She looked up then, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes. She glanced over to the clock and then back to him. "You wouldn't be interested in… practicing, would you?"

MacGyver grinned, "Got plenty of time left," he noted.

"And this time," Melody said, "you get my whole concentration."

"Ooh! Sounds intriguing…"


	4. The Grand Finale

Chap 4

The clock had reached single digits now, and MacGyver and Melody stood, anxiously awaiting Murdoc's entrance. MacGyver had donned his black jacket once again, and Melody absently pulled on her shirt, standing as close to him as she could without them physically touching.

The clock struck zero and the door slid open, revealing Murdoc's shadowy figure. He had a gun pointed at them.

"Get out here. Now!" Murdoc commanded.

"Why don't you came in here and make us?" MacGyver responded.

Murdoc sneered, "And get caught in your little trap? I don't think so."

"Noticed that, huh?"

"You're off your game, MacGyver! This has been far too easy. I think that Miss Jones here might be your… fatal weakness," Murdoc said, eyeing Melody as if he could perceive her deleterious affects. "Get out here- both of you!" Murdoc gestured impatiently with the gun.

MacGyver moved forward slowly, Melody trailing a few steps behind him. When he reached Murdoc, he made his move. Melody scrambled back to get out of his way as he grabbed Murdoc's gun arm, yanking it down and simultaneously throwing Murdoc into the trap.

The trap worked perfectly, wrapping Murdoc in a web of material, effectively entangling him.

"You got him!" Melody cried happily, throwing her arms around MacGyver in an ecstatic hug.

MacGyver pulled away, "We got him," he said. He went over to Murdoc and picked up the gun from the floor.

"We need his controller," Melody said, quickly moving to detach it from Murdoc's flailing wrist, just visible beneath the web of cloth.

"Be careful…" MacGyver warned too late.

With the loud sound of ripping cloth, Murdoc rose from his entrapment, the knife he had used to cut his way free clutched angrily in his hand. Before Melody had time to gasp, he had her in his grip, the knife hovering over her throat, his arm wrapped tightly around her ribs.

"Let her go!" MacGyver said, aiming the gun hesitantly.

"Drop the gun, MacGyver. We both know you won't use it- especially not with Miss Jones in the line of fire!" Murdoc sneered, the knife pressing into Melody's throat.

MacGyver lowered the gun, dropping it uselessly to the floor.

"Good! Now move!" Murdoc said, jerking his head towards the doorway.

MacGyver watched warily as he passed them, Melody's wide eyes locked with his, her free arm clutched frantically around Murdoc's forearm, uselessly attempting to forestall the knife's path.

Murdoc pushed Melody into the next room, the cold metal biting into her skin with every step. They walked the long gun range, stopping just outside the small glass entryway room.

"Stop," Murdoc commanded MacGyver. They stopped a few feet away. Melody was pulled so close that she could feel the calm, steady thump of Murdoc's heart, an odd accompaniment to her heart's quick, frenetic beat.

"What now, Murdoc?" MacGyver asked.

Murdoc glared at him, "As I said before, MacGyver, this _girl_ is your weakness, and I'm going to prove it. I'll offer you a deal- I can kill her now," Murdoc pressed the knife into her throat and Melody cried out quietly, her eyes wide and terror-filled, "and you can go free."

"Or?" MacGyver asked, his face hard and eyes burning.

"Did you wonder why I gave you four hours? This is why," he nodded his head towards the small glass room. MacGyver glanced over, noting the presence of several large gas containers. Murdoc continued, "My own version of a gas chamber."

Melody gasped, "Gyver, you can't! He'll kill me anyway!" she was silenced as Murdoc tightened his grip around her ribs and pressed warningly with the knife.

MacGyver's expression never changed and Murdoc continued, "You walk in there, and she is free to go. Make your choice, MacGyver."

With measured slowness, MacGyver turned and walked into the small room, passing a camera set up on a tripod- pointed through the glass and onto the floor. Mac entered the room and turned to face them, his expression unreadable.

"No," Melody said, her voice tight with unshed tears.

The knife slid away from her neck and she leapt forwards, ignoring everything around her but MacGyver. The glass door slid quickly shut before she reached him, her fists slamming against the glass in vain.

"No!" she screamed, "Gyver!"

MacGyver laid his palm against the opposite side of the thick glass door, "Get out of here Melody," he said firmly, his voice steady.

"No! I'm not leaving you! Don't you understand?! I love you!"

MacGyver closed his eyes, "You don't know me, Melody," his eyes opened and he met her eyes, "You couldn't love me. Just get out of here."

"W-why are you doing this?" her voice trembled.

"I just can't watch another innocent die, that's all. I'd do it for anyone," MacGyver said, his eyes looking through her. He had to drive her away. She had to leave now, before Murdoc changed his mind.

Murdoc scoffed, "The fool would, at that! He's always been predictable that way."

"But I- I thought…" Melody whispered, heart shredding.

"Go. Don't look back," MacGyver said, backing away.

Tears flowed freely down her face as she turned and walked towards the open door, the bright sunshine slicing across the cold floors.

MacGyver watched her walk away. When she had almost reached the doorway, too far away to hear him, he closed his eyes and whispered one word, "Timber."

She turned, her hand on the doorframe, her lip clenched tightly between her teeth. She couldn't leave him to die. It didn't matter what he said, she couldn't just turn and walk away, knowing that Murdoc was about to kill him.

Murdoc had turned his back, confident that Melody was leaving. His hand was resting on the top of the nearest gas cylinder as he prepared to turn it on.

"Any last words, MacGyver?" Murdoc asked snidely.

"You haven't won," MacGyver said, staring piercingly at Murdoc.

Murdoc sneered, "Then consider this a tie," he said mockingly.

As Murdoc's hand hovered over the gas, MacGyver's eyes flashed up to look behind him, widening slightly in surprise. Years of practice had Murdoc moving before he even realized what he was reacting to. He spun and crouched, bracing himself.

Melody ran into him full force, launching them both backwards into the trio of gas cylinders. Murdoc's breath left him as his back slammed into the solid metal, the loud clanging of the cylinders overwhelming his short cry of shock.

Melody slammed his head back into the metal tube, dazing him for a moment. She scrambled for the controller on his wrist, her fingers anxiously seeking the clasp.

Murdoc recovered and threw her off him, sending her flying backwards to land roughly a few feet away. They scrambled to their feet, facing each other confrontationally.

"That was a bad decision on your part!" Murdoc snarled, wiping away the thin trickle of blood that ran down the back of his neck, his perfectly coiffed hair disheveled.

Melody could faintly hear MacGyver screaming at her to run, but her mind was focused solely on the man in front of her, her body humming with anticipatory energy.

"Saving someone is never a bad decision," she said softly, her voice velvet steel.

As if by agreement, they both leapt towards each other. Melody aimed for his knees, attempting to take him down long enough for her to release MacGyver, but Murdoc was prepared, his open palm striking her hard in the shoulder- right over her bruise.

She screamed, stumbling backwards and clutching her shoulder, but Murdoc didn't cease his attack, his fist flying forward to strike her powerfully, laying her flat on her back. She blinked up dazedly, unprepared when his boot connected with her bruised side. She let out a choked scream of pain, a stream of blood leaking from the corner of her lip as she coughed weakly, curling to protect her injured side.

"Murdoc, stop!" MacGyver cried, his shouts breaking through finally, his voice strained, "Stop! You'll kill her!"

Murdoc walked around her, blocking MacGyver from her sight, his shadowy profile looming ominously. He stopped behind her, but she dared not move to look. It was MacGyver's strangled, "No!" that gave her scant warning as Murdoc's boot slammed into her ribs once again, the accompanying crack echoing loudly.

Melody couldn't breathe, the warm, bitter taste of blood filling her mouth. Her side was fire, her vision star-filled. She attempted to cough and the fire intensified, burning its way up her esophagus. Her hand clenched and unclenched as she fought to take in air, her labored breathing so painful that it almost seemed worthwhile to stop.

"Melody!" MacGyver cried, kneeling to meet her pain-glazed eyes. He looked up as Murdoc moved, standing between Melody and MacGyver, blocking his view.

"It seems, MacGyver, that you are her weakness as well. Too bad for her."

"Help her, Murdoc! You _broke_ her ribs! She'll suffocate if you don't help her! This wasn't part of our agreement!" MacGyver said, standing.

"Our agreement was voided the moment little Miss Jones attacked me!" Murdoc spat.

While the two men argued, Melody slowly fought her way to her feet, the pain nearly causing her to black out several times. She made it upright, the world swirling slowly around her. There was only one thought she held on to. She had to stop Murdoc.

She threw her arm around his neck, tightening it with the last of her strength, hoping to cut off his air long enough for him to pass out. She knew that if she failed now, MacGyver would die, and, most likely, so would she.

The look of astonishment of Murdoc's face was mirrored by MacGyver. He could only watch as she struggled to keep her grip.

Murdoc was far too experienced to let her succeed. He jammed his elbow back into her broken ribs and her arms went instantly weak as she fought to keep from passing out. He grabbed her arm and yanked her in front of him, his arm around her throat, duplicating her attempt to subdue him. With his free hand, Murdoc reached behind him and pulled his knife.

In one swift motion, Murdoc flipped the knife in his hand and plunged it into Melody's side before yanking it out just as quickly.

MacGyver cried out in wordless horror, watching it happen inches from him and unable to stop it.

As Murdoc released her and backed away, Melody looked at MacGyver, a puzzled expression on her face. It had all happened so fast. She looked down at the gash in her black t-shirt, her fingertips touching the crimson slit. She looked back up at MacGyver, his face twisted in grief and anger.

Melody fell. Without a sound, she crumpled, landing limply on her back, her legs folded haphazardly beneath her. Her blood-covered palm landed open and limp, like a wilting rose, her fingers brushing the glass of MacGyver's cage and leaving faint crimson streaks.

"NO!!" MacGyver howled, falling to his knees and hammering uselessly against the glass, "Melody!!"

She didn't respond; her face, serenely peaceful, marred by the steady drool of ruby blood. As Murdoc's camera flashed, the whole world seemed to be coated in scarlet.

MacGyver stayed on his knees, his forehead and palms pressed against the glass. "No," he sobbed, his voice shaky, his eyes filled with tears.

Murdoc stood between MacGyver and Melody, "You and I are very much alike, MacGyver. Our methods have not differed as much as you pretend. I am but a shadowy reflection of you. It would take only a nudge to make you like me. To push you out of the light," Murdoc said.

"Never," MacGyver said.

"How odd that it should end this way for us after so many stimulating encounters. I almost regret it. Where shall I find a new adversary so close to my own level?"

"Try the sewer," MacGyver spat.

Murdoc repositioned his camera, "I wouldn't mourn too hard, MacGyver. You simply don't have the time," he said, the hiss of gas filling the small glass cage.

MacGyver looked up at him, his eyes rimmed in red, "I've never hated anyone before, Murdoc, but you… _you_ I hate," he said quietly, not bothering to hold his breath as the thick, almond-scented gas filled his lungs.

"Goodbye, MacGyver," Murdoc said as MacGyver sank to the floor, his muscles no longer capable of holding him up.

When the exhaust fans had cleared the last of the gas, releasing it harmlessly into the atmosphere, Murdoc entered the alcove and dragged MacGyver's body out to lie beside Melody. He slipped off his boots, sliding them onto MacGyver's feet and tying them tightly. Murdoc meticulously wiped the hilt of his knife, ignoring the blood-coated blade, and placed it in MacGyver's hand, wrapping his limp fingers around the weapon.

His set-up complete, Murdoc departed… leaving behind two bodies, one carefully edited film, and no fingerprints.

000

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the scarlet-coated blade in his hand. He blinked at it blearily, wondering why he was holding it. He dropped it and it skittered across the floor.

His head was killing him and his lungs itched. He sat up and coughed, attempting to relieve the odd feeling. Looking over, he realized he was not alone. A woman lay next to him, her head turned away.

"Miss?" he whispered, his throat raw. When she didn't respond, he reached over to shake her. His hand came back bloody. He scrambled to his feet, realizing for the first time that he had not been sitting in a pool of water… but a pool of blood. His jeans were soaked with it, and he followed the stream with his eyes until he saw the gash.

The woman's shirt- the only thing she was dressed in- was sliced open, revealing… a knife wound. He looked over at the knife he had held in his hand.

Had he _stabbed_ her?! Why? But more importantly, was she still alive? As the question entered his mind, he reached his sticky fingers to her throat and felt for a pulse.

There. There was a pulse- weak and thready, but there. Her breath came in soft, wet gasps, audible only when one listened closely. She was dying.

Without another thought, he raised her into his arms, her light body easily lifted from the floor. She left behind a crimson outline, and a steady trail of blood marked their path out of the open door.

They emerged into the strong sunshine of the afternoon, the grass crunching dryly beneath his boots. He followed the sound of traffic, emerging from behind a row of warehouses to see a busy street.

He didn't know what to do- who to ask for help. He walked to the edge of the street, his eyes searching frantically for someone, anyone, who could help.

With the screech of brakes, a police car slid to a stop on the shoulder, the loud crunch of gravel beneath the tires like gunshots.

A cop and his partner got out. He approached them, relieved. They would help her.

"Stop right there," the older cop commanded.

He stopped, confused, "She needs help!"

"What happened?" the younger cop asked, concern written on his face.

He continued forward, ignoring it when the older cop's hand rested threateningly on the grip of his gun. "I don't know, but she's dying. Please, help her!" he pleaded.

"Call for an ambulance," the older cop told the younger one. As the younger cop made the call, the older cop stepped forward. "Who are you? Who's she?"

"I…" he started, and then stopped, "I don't know," he admitted finally, puzzled. He knew he had a name… he just couldn't remember what it was.

"You don't know," the cop repeated dryly- his eyebrow rose.

"I don't remember! I just woke up and she was lying next to me and I went for help. That's all I know!" he insisted.

"Are you hurt?" the cop asked.

"I don't think so," he had to think for a moment, "No, I'm okay."

"So all that blood- that's hers?"

"She's hurt bad," he said, looking down at the woman in his arms in concern. She was very pretty, even with all the blood.

The ambulance arrived, and before he knew what was happening, the EMTs had the woman loaded into the truck.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" he asked.

The older cop's hand came down heavily on his shoulder, "They'll take care of her. You're going to show me where you 'woke up'."

"Sure," he agreed, glancing back at the ambulance as it took the woman away.

He led the older cop and his partner to the doorway he had emerged from, though they could have easily found it on their own- the blood trail was startlingly obvious.

"My God!" the younger cop muttered as they entered, the puddle of blood, darkened with age, standing out prominently.

"This is where I woke up," he said, pointing at the spot, "She was lying next to me. I thought she was dead at first… so much blood."

"What's this?" the older cop asked, touching the discarded knife with the toe of his boot.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I woke up with it in my hand…"

"I see…" said the older cop, approaching him with an odd expression on his face. The cop pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the cop cuffed his hands behind his back, the younger cop covering them.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent…"

The cop's voice continued as they herded him, unresisting, from the room.

"MacGyver?!" the bald man asked as he entered the cell, his voice disbelieving.

The man in the cell looked up, his face weary and drawn, "Is that my name?"

"Oh, Mac," the other man said, his face falling. He sat down on the small cot next to him, "My name is Peter Thornton. Your name is MacGyver. I'm your friend and your boss. You work as a consultant for a company called the Phoenix Foundation."

MacGyver sighed, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Peter. I can't remember anything."

"Please, MacGyver, call me Pete. We've been friends for years!"

"Sorry, Pete… I just don't remember you."

Pete sighed, "You've been missing for three days. I looked everywhere! As soon as I saw your apartment, I knew you hadn't left voluntarily."

"Pretty messed up, huh?"

"No!" Pete said with a small smile, "Too neat!"

Mac chuckled a little at that before growing serious once more, "What about the woman?"

"Woman?" Pete asked.

"The one I woke up next to… the one I've been accused of trying to kill."

"Oh," Pete said quietly, "She's… well, she's pretty bad off. They still don't know if she's going to make it."

MacGyver scrubbed his hands across his face, "Did I do it, Pete? Did I stab her?"

"No!" Pete stated definitively.

MacGyver looked up, surprised at the vehemence in his voice, "How do you know?"

"I _know_ you, MacGyver! You could _never_ do that, to anyone!"

"Thanks," Mac said softly, he didn't think he could… but he wasn't sure. All that blood, and the knife in his hand…

"Can you tell me what you do remember?" Pete asked gently.

"I woke up lying on the floor. There was a bloody knife in my hand. I dropped it. When I sat up, I saw her. She was lying next to me. There was so much blood, I thought she was dead. I found her pulse, so I picked her up and took her to get help. The door to the outside was open. I followed the sound of cars to a road. Then the police showed up…" MacGyver gestured around him, as if to say 'you know the rest'.

"Humph," Pete muttered, "And you don't remember anything before that?"

"Nothing."

"How about the room you woke up in? Anything you can remember about that?"

MacGyver thought for a moment, picturing the room in his mind, "It was white. Long, kind of empty-sounding, and… there was a glass room attached to it. It was strange looking- like something was missing."

"Missing?"

"Tubes… or cords. Something. There were holes at the top of the little room and a vent. Oh, and there was something strange on the floor. There was a place where the blood hadn't covered. Three small, square spots- like the points of a triangle," MacGyver said, drawing the triangle in the air before him, "That's all I can remember."

Pete shook his head with a slight smile, "That's a lot more than most people could remember! That triangle, though. It reminds me of something…" he snapped his fingers, straightening suddenly, "A camera tripod! Murdoc, it has to be!"

"Who's Murdoc?"

"He's an assassin that you've dealt with on several occasions. He's like a bad penny, always turning up," Pete said.

"But what does a camera…"

"He likes to take pictures of people he's… killed." Pete said softly, wincing slightly at the insinuation.

MacGyver shuddered, "So, if it was him… one, or both of us, are supposed to be dead?"

"I'll put guards on the woman you rescued, just in case he tries to…"

MacGyver nodded.

"And I'll get you the best lawyer I know. We'll get you out of here, don't worry," Pete said.

"Pete," MacGyver said, stopping him as he started out the door, "Do you think I'll get my memory back?"

"I _know_ you will," Pete said confidently, "Just give it some time."

"Thanks Pete… for everything."

"No problem. And don't worry; you'll be out of here before you know it!"

000

MacGyver pulled at the abrasive collar of his orange jumpsuit as he waited on Pete to start talking.

Pete leaned close to the glass separating them, the small vent muffling his voice, "Mac, you wouldn't believe the evidence they have against you! They won't even let me post bail!"

"How is Miss Jones doing?" MacGyver asked worriedly.

Pete shook his head, "She still hasn't woken up. It's been two weeks. They're afraid if she doesn't wake up soon, she never will."

MacGyver moaned and leaned into his hands, "What am I going to do, Pete? You keep telling me that I couldn't have done it, but everyone else seems so certain I did! And the only person that could clear things up is in a coma!"

"It gets worse, MacGyver," Pete said, his voice serious, "The evidence they have… It's pretty damning."

"What did they find?" MacGyver asked. He knew about the knife, of course, but besides the fact that his fingerprints were on the knife that stabbed her, which Pete had repeatedly pointed out could have been planted in his hand, he didn't know of anything else they could have discovered.

Pete shifted uncomfortably, "When they examined Miss Jones, they found that she had two large bruises, one of which coincided with her broken ribs. She was kicked. The boots you were wearing when they arrested you… they matched the pattern of the bruising. But that doesn't mean you did it! The boots could have been planted, just like the knife!"

"Kicked," MacGyver whispered, sickened.

"There's more," Pete said grimly, "They also found…" he paled at this and swallowed before continuing, "semen. She was… she had…"

"Oh, God!" MacGyver said, his face pale and shocked, "I didn't… It wasn't mine?"

Pete swallowed again before answering, "It was yours."

"How are you going to rationalize that one away, Pete?" MacGyver asked hopelessly.

"I can't," Pete said simply, "And there's more. They have a video. They claim it… Well, that it shows you… hurting her."

"Have you seen it?" MacGyver asked.

"No. They're not releasing it until the trial tomorrow."

"And you still believe I didn't try to kill her?" MacGyver asked, searching Pete's face for an honest answer.

"I still believe in you, MacGyver. I know you would never willingly hurt anyone."

MacGyver nodded slowly, satisfied that Pete was telling him the truth, "I hope you're right, Pete."


	5. The Trial Part 1

Chap 5

The court was quiet. No one was allowed inside, Pete had insisted on it. He hadn't been able to see the video evidence yet, and he wasn't going to subject his friend to anything more than was strictly necessary. Only the jury and the members of the court were allowed in, including the lawyer for the prosecution- a thin, sharply angled African-American woman named Monique with, to quote Shakespeare, a "lean and hungry look".

The judge was also a woman… which did not bode well for MacGyver's chances in Pete's eyes. Not that he thought she'd be intentionally biased against him, it was just that… well, she could relate to Miss Jones.

MacGyver sat silently at Pete's side, the high-priced lawyer, Kurt, preening through his briefcase in an attempt to look busy. Pete had discussed the trial with Kurt earlier in the day… to say it looked hopeless was an understatement of gigantic proportions, and they hadn't even see the tape yet! With MacGyver's memory still missing and the woman still in a coma, the physical evidence would bring this case to a quick, and unfortunate, finale.

Pete looked over at MacGyver. He already looked beaten, his eyes shadowed with lack of sleep, his quickly forgotten dreams not allowing him to get any rest- the orange of the jumpsuit bringing out his sallow color. Pete clasped his hand over Mac's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. Mac smiled weakly at him, the smile never reaching his red-rimmed eyes.

The trial commenced. Monique pulled no punches, bringing every scrap of evidence to the jury quickly, efficiently, and devastatingly. As MacGyver sat and watched, he grew more withdrawn, seemingly pulling into himself.

How hard would it be, Pete thought, to have confidence in yourself when you don't remember who you are? But that was what he was here for. To remind Mac who he was, what kind of person he was, to stand by him, even when the evidence seemed damning.

"The knife," Monique said, holding up the plastic bag, the bloody knife clearly visible, "has his fingerprints and her blood. It also perfectly matches her wound. The defendant," Monique gestured towards MacGyver, "freely admitted having the knife in his possession."

Pete winced as a magnified photo of the bruises were shown, "These bruises, found on Miss Jones, match the tread of the boots the defendant was wearing at the time of his arrest. And, as this test clearly shows," Monique passed out a copy of the test to every juror, "the semen found was the defendant's."

Monique returned to her seat, a sated smile in her face.

"Is there anything the defense would like to add before we move on?" the Judge asked.

Kurt stood, smoothing his expensive suit, "The defense would like to point out to the jury that the defendant, Mr. MacGyver, has no memory of any events prior to his arrest. In fact, upon regaining consciousness, the first thing Mr. MacGyver did was find medical aide for Miss Jones. This is not the action of a murderer. Additionally, many character references can be produced, illustrating Mr. MacGyver's good character and high moral fiber. Though the physical evidence seems daunting, we would like to point out that both the knife and the boots could have been planted on Mr. MacGyver while he was unconscious. Also, we have yet to see evidence that Miss Jones did not consent to have intercourse with Mr. MacGyver before she was so grievously injured." Kurt sat down and nodded confidently at Pete. MacGyver sat with his eyes glued to the table, his fingers twitching in his lap, still handcuffed together.

"The next piece of evidence has been thoroughly examined by video professionals and has been determined authentic. The tape has some damage that obscured sections," Monique said as a large television was rolled into the room. The lights were lowered and the tape started.

Melody was gagged and tied to a table, naked. The jury murmured. MacGyver stepped into the frame. He bent over her. The murmur grew louder. The jury fell silent as Melody opened her eyes and started to thrash wildly.

"Whoa! Whoa there! Calm down! It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," MacGyver said gently, holding his hands up.

Pete looked over at Mac and nodded, "See?" Pete said.

Mac looked hopefully at the man- himself- on the screen.

Melody calmed and looked up at him. Then a wave of static snow fuzzed out the video for a moment before it cleared again. MacGyver reached towards her face and she flinched away.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," MacGyver repeated as he slowly slid his hands behind her head to untie the knot. The gag fell loose and MacGyver pulled it free, tucking the length of material into the pocket of his black leather jacket. She kept her eyes warily upon him, licking her lips.

"W-Where am I? What's going on?" she asked hoarsely. The jury leaned forward, yearning to hear the answer.

The video fuzzed out again, and the jury groaned in frustration. When the picture retuned, MacGyver had nearly stepped out of the frame, only the top of his head visible. He was faced away from Melody. He turned back towards her and she flinched, her expression terrified.

"Please… don't hurt me," she pled.

"I'm not going to hurt you," MacGyver said. He drew closer to her table.

"Stay away!" Melody cried as he reached her. The jury eagerly awaited his response, but, again, the video fuzzed out. This time it went on for long seconds. MacGyver once again faced away from Melody and appeared to be talking to someone outside of the frame.

The jury gasped as they heard his words. "I'm…" MacGyver cleared his throat and continued, "I'm going to rape her," he said chillingly.

Pete looked over at Mac, a helpless expression on his face. Mac returned the look. He still remembered nothing.

MacGyver turned towards the table. Melody's eyes were closed tightly. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and her eyes snapped open.

"What's your name?" MacGyver asked quietly.

"Melody," she whispered.

"Mine's MacGyver," he said. She nodded, her bottom lip clenched between her teeth.

MacGyver climbed onto the table. The jury watched tensely. Melody's eyes were wide, her breath loud and fast on the tape. They could see MacGyver's lips move, but it was too low to make out the words; Melody responded, a wide-eyed look on her face.

The jury was silent as MacGyver leaned down and kissed her. A low murmur rumbled as he pulled away long moments later, his hand sliding down to unzip his jeans. The zipper sounded loudly in the hushed room, the jury's murmur growing louder.

The murmur escalated to an uproar at Melody's next words, "It won't hurt, will it?" she asked fearfully.

Even Pete gasped and looked over at Mac, a horrified expression on his face. Mac stared, hauntedly, at the video, his eyes sunken.

The jury fell silent as MacGyver froze. "You've never…?" he asked.

She shook her head, her lower lip trembling fiercely. MacGyver closed his eyes, fist clenching at his side.

"No," he whispered without opening his eyes, "It won't hurt."

"O-okay," she whispered. The jury moaned as one, pity oozing from every syllable.

With a deep sigh, MacGyver opened his eyes and met hers. "Try to relax," MacGyver said, a small smile flitting across his face. The jury glowered at Mac before resuming their scrutiny of the video.

MacGyver kissed her again and positioned himself so he could run his hands down her body. Melody stared intently at his face, her body shuddering as his hand brushed down her side.

She gasped quietly and he froze; the jury was tensely silent. MacGyver lowered his body onto hers. She moaned loudly; the jury held their breath. She screamed, and the film went abruptly black. The jury was stonily silent before resuming their angry muttering, glowering at Mac with renewed intensity.

"Well," whispered Pete finally, "that was… not good."

Mac grunted lightly in wry agreement.

Kurt looked over at them both, "You sure we don't want to plead guilty and hope for a reduced sentence?" he whispered, a deep frown marring his chiseled features.

Mac looked over at Pete.

"No!" Pete said emphatically, still determined that there had to be more going on here than met the eye, "You are a good person, Mac. There has to be an explanation!"

The video flickered back to life, the view considerably changed. Now, instead of the small room with the table, the camera showed a large white room. Down the center of the screen was an almost transparent strip of material that appeared to run the full length of the long room. An angry muttering could be heard from the struggling figure in black on the left side of the room- impossible to identify until she turned her face toward the camera in reaction to the sound of a door sliding open.

The jury watched intently, aware that, once again, Melody was tied up. This time, however, she had on a long black shirt and was standing against the wall with her arms tied behind her back.

MacGyver and another man walked into the room. The other man's face was turned away from the camera. MacGyver appeared to be holding a gun and had large earmuffs on.

Pete gasped, "A gun?" he mumbled, looking over at Mac in surprise, "But you hate guns!"

"MacGyver!" Melody said loudly, "MacGyver? Can you hear me?! I'm right here!" Melody pulled impatiently at her restraints, "Look over here! I'm right here! Come on, man! When are you going to look over here?! I'm here behind the curtain!" Melody said.

MacGyver stared in Melody's direction.

"Good! You're looking right at me! Come untie me! MacGyver?" Melody's voice quavered, "I can't see clearly through this stupid curtain… but that looks like a gun. What- What are you doing?" MacGyver raised the gun, aiming it carefully. The jury held its breath. "Please don't aim that at me. I _really_ don't like guns. MacGyver?" Melody said, voice breaking, a small sob escaping her control, "MacGyver? Please, you're scaring me. Please stop. Please… don't shoot me." The jury tensed, their hearts pained by the desperate tone in her voice.

MacGyver shot, the bullet clearly impacting Melody and cutting her abrupt scream short. The jury gasped. Melody shifted, her breath coming in harsh pants.

"MacGyver?" Melody said brokenly, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't understand… you said… you said you'd keep me safe… you said no one would hurt me. But you… MacGyver!" MacGyver's gun rose once again, and her pained voice rose in panic, "No!" she cried, and the jury flinched as another shot rang out.

Pete touched his chest, "That looked like… how did she survive? There were no bullet wounds. A vest?" he winced in remembered pain, rubbing his chest.

Melody hung limply, her wrists stretched tight by the restraints. The screen went black, and Monique fast-forward through a few minutes of nothingness before the tape resumed.

Melody appeared shaky but standing, facing MacGyver, a discarded bullet-proof vest at her feet. They seemed to be in mid-conversation.

"So you just went along with all this…" Melody said.

"To get in your pants. Figuratively, of course, since you've been naked most of the time I've known you!" MacGyver said callously. The jury glared over at Mac.

Melody's eyes flashed, "So, what, you gave me your shirt because you got sick of seeing me nude?!"

"No," MacGyver grinned cruelly, "I just don't like people ogling my stuff."

Melody slapped him.

The jury murmured in appreciation at her bravery, and one of the women muttered, "You go, girl!"

MacGyver stood there, stunned, for a moment, and then he backhanded her. She fell, spinning to the floor. She looked up from the ground, her eyes wide in shock, and his handprint red across her cheek. The jury gasped.

"Y-you hit me!" she said disbelievingly.

"Yah. And what are _you_ going to do about it?" MacGyver sneered.

"First you rape me, then you shoot me, and now you HIT me!" she shrieked, and the screen went dark, allowing the jury to anxiously await its return.

When the tape resumed, Melody was standing a few feet from MacGyver, staring despairingly out of camera range.

MacGyver stomped over to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"I take it back, you are stupid!" MacGyver said bitterly.

"Let go of me," Melody said softly.

"No," MacGyver said, "You're willing to do anything to get your way, aren't you?!"

"I said, let go!" she cried, attempting to pull away.

"And I said no! What's the matter? Upset things aren't going according to your plan?" MacGyver asked, shoving her back until she hit the wall, pressed into a corner.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice tinged with fear. The jury sat on the edge of their seats, awaiting his answer.

"I'm going to quit my 'nice guy' façade. Doesn't that please you?" MacGyver said coldly, pressing her into the corner with his body.

"Get off me!" she cried, shoving at him ineffectively.

"Shut up." MacGyver bent over and kissed her into silence, her struggles futile. He pulled away long enough to unzip his jeans. The jury muttered angrily. Pete wanted to cover his eyes. This couldn't be happening! Mac watched, sickened by his forgotten actions.

"No!" Melody cried out before being silenced once more by a rough kiss.

MacGyver pulled her legs up around his waist, his arms wrapped around her. She cried out, screaming loudly as he took her, her nails digging into his leather jacket. The jury was red-faced in anger and shame at his actions, their expressions positively murderous.

MacGyver finally backed away and Melody stood unsteadily in the corner, sobbing loudly. He slapped her, and she fell to the floor, her face twisted in pain and dismay.

"I told you to shut up! Now, stand up!" MacGyver commanded impatiently.

Melody stood, clambering to her feet anxiously.

Pete looked over at the man next to him, his expression a blend of befuddlement and deliberation. Was this the man he had known for so long? Was there something they were missing? Some part of this puzzle that would answer why such a normally calm, sensitive man would turn into… well, an abusive rapist?

MacGyver strode quickly towards the door located in the far left of the screen. Melody followed, still sniffing quietly and rubbing her cheek.

MacGyver stood impatiently in the doorframe, "Get in here!" he said when she stopped just out of his reach.

She shook her head mutely. MacGyver stiffened and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Okay," she said quickly, flinching, "Just… don't hit me again, please," she begged. She turned sideways to slide past him, his body taking up most of the doorway. He moved closer, forcing their bodies to touch as she slid through. The jury bristled and Mac winced.

The video flickered and the camera angled changed. Now the view was inside the other room, hovering above a large four-poster bed.

MacGyver followed Melody closely as she entered the bedroom, practically hovering behind her. She stopped by the bed and wrapped her arms protectively around her, wincing slightly.

MacGyver lifted her onto the bed before she could say a word, plopping her down and then hopping up next to her. He pushed her backwards, firmly pressing her into the bed with his palm over her collarbone, his fingers wrapping menacingly around her throat.

Mac looked down at his hand, flexing it as if to check that, yes, it was the same hand.

"Lift your shirt and let me see the bruises," MacGyver said forcefully.

"No!" Melody said, annoyed.

"I said," MacGyver said loudly, "let me see!"

"And I said no!" Melody said petulantly. She coughed as his fingers began to tighten around her throat, and her hands pried at his, trying to loosen his tight grip.

"Now!" MacGyver said coldly.

Mac's hands raised to his own throat, imagining the terror, the helplessness.

Melody nodded weakly, coughing, "Okay! Please, let go! I'll take it off!"

MacGyver lingered a moment longer before releasing her throat and sitting up. She sat up next to him and slowly reached for the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head.

"Give me the shirt," MacGyver commanded. Melody glared at him, but gave him the shirt.

He pushed her back down, hovering over her, his fingers dancing over the huge purple bruises. The jury murmured at the blatant signs of damage from, presumably, the bullets. They looked terrible in the video, but the jury knew that they would look even worse later.

When Melody finally stopped glaring at him and looked down to see for herself, she gasped.

"This is going to hurt," MacGyver said.

"Don't, please!" she begged loudly, whimpering as his fingers made contact. She screamed as he pressed down, probing under her left breast.

He continued for a moment longer, his face intent. Finally, he pulled away, and her screams abated, morphing unto gasping sobs.

"You're fine," he said shortly.

She sniffed, glaring at him, "Told you so," she said crossly, "Now, give me back my shirt."

MacGyver grinned, "Nope, don't think so."

Pete winced at the so-familiar grin twisted by MacGyver's sadistic actions.

Melody attempted to sit up, held down firmly by MacGyver's left hand as he dangled the shirt, just out of her reach, in his right hand.

"Give it back," she pleaded, grasping at air.

"No. I happen to like the view just as it is," he said lowly, his voice just above a growl. He dropped the shirt onto the floor.

Melody flushed a bright pink as his eyes roamed down her nude body, hungrily absorbing every detail.

"Stop," she said.

"Why should I?" MacGyver asked.

"I… It's just… I've never been naked… I mean, not when a man could… I just feel vulnerable, okay!" she finished with a shout, attempting once more to sit up and retrieve her shirt. The jury murmured at her words, a reminder of just how innocent she was, even after all she had been through.

"That's because you are _vulnerable_," MacGyver purred, slipping out of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked.

The screen fuzzed for a moment before resuming.

"I was right, you are worse than him!" Melody said, her expression betrayed.

Pete only had a moment to wonder what 'him' she was talking about.

MacGyver pressed his thumb into the bruise on her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't _ever_ compare me to him!" MacGyver snarled, increasing the pressure as her scream grew louder. The room winced with her.

"O-okay!" she cried out.

He released the pressure. "I'm nothing like him. If I was, you'd be long dead. You better be thankful that you're mine!" MacGyver stated. The women jurors snarled in Mac's direction.

"Yes, yes," Melody squeaked, panting in pain.

"Good. Now, prove it to me," he said. The jury resumed its angry muttering, well aware of what he was asking.

"P-prove?" she stuttered.

MacGyver released his grip and rolled over, crossing his arms behind his head confidently as he lay back against the pillows.

"Oh," Melody mumbled. She sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes darting between her shirt and MacGyver.

"I'll keep you alive," MacGyver said, "He won't." Again, Pete wondered who 'he' was.

"Maybe I'll keep myself alive!" Melody retorted.

MacGyver snorted, "Well, you're doing a bang-up job so far. You'd already be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Shut up!" she cried, sliding quickly off the bed and snatching up her shirt. Before she could even stand, MacGyver grabbed her and threw her on the bed, her shirt flying out of her hand. The jury gasped at the speed he moved, almost a blur on the screen.

"This isn't optional!" MacGyver said grimly, his hand pinning her wrists above her head, his body pushing hers into the bed. His free hand pushed roughly into her bruises, and Melody cried out, squirming beneath him and screaming in agony. She shrieked until her breath ran out, silencing her voice if not the twisted expression of extreme pain on her face.

Pete fought the urge to cover his ears; her screams seemed to pierce into his flesh. Mac sat next to him, trembling in an attempt not to react, though his expression was so near to tears that he might has well been sobbing.

MacGyver ground his hand into the bruises until she looked near to passing out, tears streaming down her face.

"Now do you understand?!" he asked roughly when she had recovered enough to recognize her position.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

He released her and rolled over into his previous position. Melody quickly crawled down the bed, anxiously watching him. With trembling fingers, she undid his jeans, pulling them slowly down until they fell to the floor. MacGyver's expression was frozen in a smirk, his golden eyes tracking her every move.

Pete's face twisted. That was an expression he had never seen on his friend's face. One that eerily, and sickeningly, reminded him of Murdoc. Not to mention he was seeing a lot more of his friend then he had ever wanted to.

After a short hesitation, Melody started to kiss him, working her way up his long, tanned legs, up his well-muscled torso, and, finally, along his jaw line. The jurors shifted uncomfortably.

With a growl, MacGyver turned them over, his nude body pressing firmly on hers.

"Please… don't hurt me," Melody gasped out.

"I'll do whatever I want to," MacGyver said lowly, his voice menacing, "And you won't stop me."

The tape went black once again, and the jury let out a relieved sigh. They really hadn't wanted to watch him rape her again. Twice was enough. Pete, Kurt, and Mac joined in their group sigh of relief, and Mac sat back in his chair, his hands clasped tightly in his lap to control the tremors.

His blood was rushing in his ears, and he fought the urge to run from the room- the tape- to forget everything once again. Ignorance was bliss; he knew now what that meant. A part of him hoped that Miss Jones never woke up, never had to face what he had done to her. A part of him hoped he never had to face her. Never had to look her in the eyes, knowing what he had done, and try to make some sort of apology. Nothing could erase his actions, and, if she awoke, she would continue to suffer for a long time. At least, if she never awoke, only he would have to live with the memories. A shiver of dread shot through him, unless… unless she was trapped in her memories, forever reliving the pain, the helplessness- his face, his body hurting her, over and over again.

His thoughts were shattered into a thousand sharp-edged slivers that embedded themselves in his brain by the video's abrupt reemergence.

Melody was wrapped in his arms, his leg draped over hers. His hand still spanned across her collar, his forearm lying between her breasts. His other arm was wrapped possessively around her waist.

Melody stirred, her eyes opening slowly until, with an abrupt awareness, she attempted to roll quickly away, her eyes wide with shock. The jury gasped with her when an apparently asleep MacGyver tightened his grip and pulled her back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" MacGyver asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Melody didn't answer, her expression of panic and fear plain to see.

MacGyver stretched languidly, intentionally pressing his body against hers as he moved. He released her and slid from the bed, landing silently on his feet and padding around the bed to pick up their clothes. She sat up, watching his every move with the wariness of a cornered animal. He slipped into his jeans, her black shirt dangling loosely from his fingertips.

When MacGyver was dressed, save for his jacket which lay on the end of the bed, he looked up at Melody. "You want this?" he asked, holding up the shirt. She nodded, her eyes clouded with suspicion. "Then come get it," he said simply, holding it out in her direction.

She slowly slid from the bed and came towards him, her pace slowing as she neared her goal. MacGyver held out the shirt and, with quickness that startled the jury, Melody snatched it from his hand, backing away and slipping it over her head with all deliberate speed.

"Happy?" MacGyver asked, and Pete winced at his tone, so bitterly acerbic that it seemed to sting.

Melody lifted her lip in a snarl of anger and disgust.

"Good," MacGyver said, as if she had answered him in the affirmative, "Come here."

"Why?" she asked, obediently inching forward out of fear. He didn't answer, waiting until she stopped in front of him, trapped between his body and the bed.

"Get on your knees," he said, and the jury murmured.

Melody looked ready to say no, but he clenched his fist, raising it slightly in threat. She went to her knees.

"Now what?" she asked. The video fuzzed out for a moment and when it came back, Melody's mouth was an o of horror. "No!" she said, her voice high-pitched in panic, "Never! That's so low… so vile…" her voice faded with a shudder of disgust.

"Do it!" MacGyver said lowly, his voice oozing with threat as he unzipped his jeans. Melody shook her head in a mute refusal, tears rolling unheeded down her face. When MacGyver's fist rose in threat, Melody slowly slid forward; her hands wringing her shirt in apprehension.

The soft sound of a door opening drew the jury's attention away from the tense scene, a man's shadow falling across the screen. Melody's eyes jerked up to look towards the door, and MacGyver turned to look as the video cut out again.

The video returned quickly. Melody was still on her knees, MacGyver's back to her, facing the unseen doorway. Melody scrambled to her feet when MacGyver snapped his fingers, and stood, trembling slightly, at his side.

MacGyver spoke to the unseen figure in the doorway. "Told you I wasn't losing my touch. And I don't even need a leash," MacGyver said, his voice cold but vaguely boastful. "Melody," he said, still keeping his eyes on the figure, as if he didn't even need to look at her to exert his control, "continue."

Melody gasped lightly, "B-but… he's standing right there… watching," she squeaked.

"I said," MacGyver's voice hardened further, his gaze unmoving, "continue!"

Melody whimpered but obeyed, submissively falling to her knees in front of him once again. The jury nervously watched as her shaky hands reached hesitantly towards the zipper of MacGyver's jeans, her thin fingers seeking out the pull and slowly unzipping him. She paused then and closed her eyes, swallowing roughly but saying nothing. The jury murmured. With a deep breath, Melody's eyes opened and she reached up to…

"That's good enough," MacGyver said gruffly, freezing her instantly. She looked up at him, but waited until he snapped his fingers to scramble to her feet. The jury let out a relieved sigh, but almost immediately started to talk amongst themselves as the tape went absolutely black, the snow non-existent.

"Is that all you have?" one of the jurors asked.

"No," Monique responded, "There is one part left to watch. The attempted murder of Miss Jones."

The judge cleared her throat, "I think a recess is in order before we watch that," she said, a frown pulling heavily at her face, "We will resume in fifteen minutes," she stated, her gavel hitting the wood with a loud bang.

The jury filed from the room, their accusing stares boring into Mac's hunched figure.

When everyone was gone, save for Pete and Kurt, Kurt spoke. "I know we haven't seen the final part of the film yet… but I really think your best bet would be to plead guilty." Pete glared at him, but he only shrugged. "Talk it over. I'll be right back," Kurt said, his thin briefcase snapping shut with finality as he gathered his things and left the courtroom.

Mac still stared at the floor, looking unexpectedly fragile in the orange jumpsuit. Pete hesitantly reached out to pat him on the shoulder, pausing for a moment before continuing the gesture, a look of grim resolution on his face.

"You don't have to help me anymore, Pete," MacGyver said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Pete asked, hunching down to Mac's level, trying to get a glimpse of his face.

"Give it up, Pete," Mac said, looking up with hopelessness in his eyes, "I'm not the person you thought I was. You don't have to help me."

Pete sighed, "MacGyver, you may not remember it, but I don't give up on my friends- no matter how bad it looks."

"Pete, I… I raped her. I shot her. I hit her. _I_ did it, Pete. There is no one else to blame. Even if I didn't kill her… I don't think I can live with everything else I _did_ do."

"You can't give up!" Pete pleaded. Mac's face looked like it had when Mike died- utterly lost and beyond all help.

"Thanks for trying, Pete," Mac said, his eyes dropping back to his lap, "But I already have."

Pete rocked back in his chair, overwhelmed by the dejected tone in Mac's voice. Suddenly angry, Pete stood, "Well, I haven't! I'm going to figure this out, with or without your help! You're a good man, MacGyver! And don't you forget it!" Pete stomped from the courtroom, leaving Mac alone with his thoughts.

They were all back in their seats before the fifteen minutes were up, the jury anxious to see this final piece of damning evidence. The judge was the last to enter, and an eerie hush fell over the courtroom.

Without further ado, Monique started the tape, settling back to watch the evidence eviscerate her opponent.

The tape started oddly, the camera angle low and ill-positioned- not as calculated as the rest had seemed, as if the operator was distracted when he installed it. It took a moment for the audience to realize it, but there was no sound, only the almost black and white picture.

Everything was in shades of grey- Melody's hair hung limp and dark against her black shirt, her skin startlingly pale. She stood, staring, at the back of the man several feet in front of her, his black leather jacket shimmering under the harsh fluorescent lighting, the camera cutting off everything above his shoulders.

With sudden movement, she lunged forward in attack, the man spinning and raising his arms in defense. The jury gasped in surprise. The combatants flew backwards, out of camera range. The audience leaned forward, tense with nervous anticipation.

They gasped as Melody came flying back, obviously thrown. She landed harshly, sliding across the grey cement. She scrambled to her feet. The man stomped forward, his posture angry. Still, his face was hidden. His fists raised, and Melody's lips moved, her words calm, her face collected. They leapt at each other, Melody hunching low. The man's palm caught her in the shoulder, and she stumbled back, clutching her shoulder in pain. The man didn't stop, his fist flying forward to strike her face, and she fell to the floor. He continued his attack, his black boot hitting her ribs with bone-shattering force. The jury winced in sympathetic pain as Melody lay, gasping, on the floor.

The man paused, clenching his fist at his side. With a deliberateness that spoke of malice, he struck out again, catching Melody unprepared. Melody convulsed, the blood oozing from her lips startlingly red. Her hand twitched as she fought for breath, the struggle evident on her features. The jury was unnaturally silent as the man walked out of the picture, only the heels his black boots still visible.

The next few seconds passed slowly as the viewers watched Melody struggle to her feet, awed that she could- and did- move. When she made it to her feet, the urge to applaud was nearly overwhelming. She stumbled forward, barely lifting her feet. Slack-jawed, they watched as she continued her battle, lunging forward to wrap her arm around the man's throat, dragging him back into view.

The next moment was a blur of motion, the movement so fast that the jury had no time to see what had happened. Monique happily complied when they asked her to play it again, but slower. In slow motion they watched the man's elbow shoot back into Melody's ribs, breaking her hold. He spun her around in front of him, mimicking her headlock. His free hand reached around and, from beneath the dark jacket, he pulled a knife. The viewers watched in horror as he spun the knife gracefully in his hand and plunged it into Melody's side, removing it just as quickly and backing away to avoid the sudden spurt of crimson blood.

They watched as Melody touched her side, pulling her fingers away blood-covered. She looked at the blood, her eyes tracing the path from her fingers to the tear in her side before she collapsed limply to the floor.

The tape ended there.

The courtroom was absolutely silent- so quiet, in fact, that Pete could hear Mac's breath catch with each inhalation.

Finally, the judge cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Does the prosecution have anything to add?" she asked Monique.

"No, your Honor. I think the evidence speaks for itself. The prosecution rests," Monique said, throwing a superior glance in Pete's direction.

Kurt stood slowly, his face deeply lines in worry, "May the defense have some time to prepare in light of this evidence?" he asked the judge.

The judge nodded wearily, "We will reconvene tomorrow. I think we would all appreciate some time to think." Her gavel slammed down loudly, proclaiming the end of the proceedings for the day.

After the prosecution and jury left, Kurt stood and nodded over to Pete, "I'll talk to you about this later tonight."

Pete sighed and acquiesced, and Kurt left the courtroom. Pete followed as Mac was silently escorted out of the courtroom and back to his cell.

MacGyver sat, leaning against the wall as if that was the only thing keeping him upright.

"Mac, I…"

"Don't say anything, Pete. I… I just can't take any more right now," MacGyver said, his voice raw sounding. Pete started to move forward, but MacGyver tightened, his entire posture stiff, "Pete, just go. Please. I want… I _need_ to be alone."

Pete paused, "Okay, Mac," he said quietly, his heart breaking for his friend, his mind still trying to connect this man, the man he had known for years, with the one he had seen in the tape. They were so different that it seemed impossible they could be one and the same… and yet he'd seen it with his own eyes- seen the man that sat before him do all the things he had been accused of doing. What defense could they raise against this?!


	6. The Trial Part 2

Chap 6

Pete had spent the night tossing and turning. The frail defense Kurt had come up with was inadequate, and they both knew it. Without some shred of evidence to the contrary, Mac was going to be found guilty. The thing that made it even harder was that Pete almost… _almost_ thought he _was_ guilty. It was that thread of doubt that kept him up, that long history between them that ate at him, that told him, no matter what he saw, Mac wasn't guilty.

That was how he found himself at her bedside now. It was so early that it was still dark outside and visiting hours were long over, but he was here anyway, staring down at her pale face, now so familiar from the tape.

"If only you'd wake up," Pete said quietly, well aware of the guard standing just outside the doorway, "If only you could tell me what really happened. Mac… he's going to be in big trouble if you don't." Pete sighed and leaned his head despairingly against the wall, "Maybe there's something I didn't see, something I missed. Please, wake up and tell me this is all a lie. Give me some reason. Something," Pete rubbed his eyes, the tears digging unmercifully into his eyelids, fighting to escape.

"Mister?" a hoarse whisper broke the rhythmic beeping of hospital equipment.

Pete looked up, expecting to see a grumpy nurse trying to evict him from the room once again. Instead, his eyes met the curious gaze of the woman in the bed, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Pete stood, speechless.

"Where am I?" Melody asked, turning her head carefully, as if too much movement would cause it to roll off her shoulders.

Pete forced his words out, his brain spinning, "A hospital," he finally got out, staring down at her, waiting to wake up from this dream and return to hopeless reality.

"Oh," she whispered, her hand sliding down to touch her side, gently probing the row of staples under her thin hospital gown. She looked up suddenly, her eyes wide, "Gyver?!" she asked, her eyes tearing, "He's dead, isn't he?" she sobbed, covering her face with her hands, "I didn't stop him. I wasn't strong enough. It is my fault."

Pete watched her reaction in astonishment, hope springing to life. Finally he realized he had yet to answer her, "No! No, he's alive! He okay! MacGyver's okay!"

Melody looked up, her expression hopeful, "Alive? He's alright? But I thought…" She paused and studied him for a moment, really looking at him for the first time, "Are you his friend, Pete? Where is he? Why isn't he here?"

Pete smiled slightly at the realization that she must have recognized him from Mac's description, "Yes, I'm Pete," Pete's face fell, "Mac's in jail," he said sadly, "And it doesn't look like he's getting out anytime soon."

"Jail?" Melody asked, "What happened?"

"When the police…" Pete sighed, frustrated, "Long story short, he's been accused of attempting to kill you."

"Kill me? He saved me!" Melody said in astonishment.

"Really?" Pete asked hopefully.

"Of course! Didn't he tell you?"

"No," Pete said, rubbing a hand over his bald head, "He doesn't have any memory of anything before the police found him. Needless to say, the trial is not going well."

"Trial?! How long have I been here?!"

"Two weeks, maybe a little longer."

"Two…" Melody said, her mouth hanging open in astonishment, "And Gyver doesn't remember anything?"

"Nothing!" Pete said, frustrated, he paced at the foot of her bed, "And it has been hard to convince him of his innocence, especially with all the evidence they have against him!"

"Evidence?" Melody asked, sitting up worriedly.

Pete paused, realizing he had yet to fill her in on the details, "The knife you were… stabbed with… it had his fingerprints on it."

"It couldn't!" Melody exclaimed, "It had to be a plant!"

Pete grinned, more than a little relieved, "So, he's not the one who stabbed you? Do you know who did?"

Melody looked at him indignantly, "No, Pete, I forgot that little detail! It was a man called Murdoc. It seemed like he and Gyver had some history…"

"Murdoc! I thought so!" Pete crowed, "That man just won't die!"

"You know him then?"

Pete scoffed, "Know him… yes, I'd certainly say so. He's nearly killed me twice and MacGyver more times than that! He's inventive, I'll give him that."

Melody shook her head, "I'd hardly use the word inventive, more like sadistic. If you had any idea of what he put us through…" she looked up at Pete, tears close to the surface, "I'm honestly surprised that we both made it."

Pete softened, looking at her in concern, "I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this."

Melody smiled grimly, "Like I said, Gyver saved me. If it wasn't for him, Murdoc would have killed me like he was hired to."

Pete's eyes narrowed, "You were a target? Do you know who hired him?"

Melody shrugged, "I'd rather not say. Honestly, I hope the one who hired him thinks I'm dead. I don't plan on getting in his way…"

Pete bent over slightly to meet her eyes, "If you know, you should tell me. You can't let someone get away with trying to have you killed. He nearly succeeded!"

Melody shrugged again, hiding her eyes, "We should be thinking about Gyver now, not me. I'll be okay." Pete sighed- another unselfish person, what was the world coming to?! "Now," Melody said, her eyes rising and steely with determination, "tell me what evidence they have."

000

MacGyver sat silently in his seat as Kurt provided his weak defense. Even he didn't buy it. Pete's absence only further accentuated his guilt; the man had been his only bit of hope and his sudden abandonment boded ill.

Kurt wrapped things up, looking a bit frayed around the edges. Mac imagined that he didn't have many hopeless cases.

The judge sat silently as Kurt wound things up, pleading with the jury to essentially ignore the evidence. The jury seemed unmoved, their accusing gazes occasionally biting into Mac as Kurt spoke.

"Is there anything further the defense would like to add?" the judge asked, her gavel rising in anticipation of a negative answer.

Kurt shook his head and opened his mouth to respond as MacGyver wilted in his chair. The courtroom door slammed open and Pete jogged breathlessly into the courtroom, "Wait!" he exclaimed.

All eyes were on him as he disappeared out the doors, returning moments later pushing a wheel chair, the small figure in it looking pale in her white robe. It wasn't until she lifted her head that she was recognized and a ripple of surprise ran through the room.

"Miss Jones!" Monique said, standing quickly, "I was not informed you were awake!" she said, glaring at Pete.

Melody cleared her throat and waited for Monique to look at her, "That's because I told them not to inform you. I would like to drop all the charges against this man," A loud murmur of surprise came from the jury and MacGyver abruptly straightened in his seat, for the first time looking at Melody. Monique started to retort when Melody continued, "But I know that's not possible. Instead, I will simply tell you what happened," she finished, motioning to Pete to push her forward, "With your permission, Your Honor, I would like to testify."

The judge nodded, her eyebrows raised in interest. As Pete pushed Melody towards the stand, she looked over at MacGyver, meeting his eyes with a strength that her body didn't seem to possess.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said simply before continuing to the stand.

MacGyver sat back in his seat, floored. He shared a bemused glance with Kurt before returning his attention to the woman he had though he had almost killed.

Melody was sworn in, her eyes glaring toward the jury as she swore to tell the truth.

"I know," she began, "that you have been shown a lot of evidence. I will not deny that much of what you saw was accurate." The jury shifted uncomfortably. They had hoped she would tell them it had been some elaborate hoax. "However," she continued, "you do not have the full story. I was kidnapped by a man called Murdoc. He is the man behind my attempted murder."

The jury whispered amongst themselves worriedly. Kurt finally snapped to it and approached Melody, "So, this Murdoc… he's still out there? And you can identify him?"

"Yes."

Monique interrupted, "But Murdoc was not the man who raped you, was he?"

Melody glared at Monique as MacGyver cringed in his seat, the tiny bit of confidence he had regained squelched by her harsh reminder.

"As I said, I will explain everything. Let me start from the beginning. I was on my way home from work, which was the last thing I remembered. When I woke up, I was tied, naked, to a table," Melody crossed her arms, rubbing her biceps as if feeling a chill, "Murdoc was seated behind a glass partition. MacGyver was in the room with me and they seemed to be arguing. MacGyver untied my gag and…"

Monique cut her off, "Why didn't he free you?"

"AND," Melody continued with a glare, "he tried to untie me. The knots were very tight. Things got… complicated when Murdoc started to talk. He told MacGyver that he had two choices, that it was a test of morality, he could rape me…" Melody paused, sucking in a breath, "or let me die."

The jury murmured loudly at that.

"MacGyver was determined to do neither, which I appreciated! But Murdoc left us with no choice. He had a controller strapped to his wrist, and when he pressed a button, the ropes began to tighten. MacGyver, he fought with the knots, trying to release me, but he couldn't. I was going to be pulled apart."

"How did you survive?" Kurt asked, simultaneously horrified and fascinated.

"I told him it was okay," she said softly, rubbing her wrists.

"You gave him permission to rape you?" Monique asked caustically.

"What choice did I have?!" Melody snapped back, "I suppose you'd rather die?"

"What was MacGyver's reaction?" Kurt broke in.

Melody turned away from Monique, "He didn't like the idea, but he didn't want to watch me die any more than I wanted to die!" she paused and took a calming breath, "I believe that's where the tape started, am I correct?"

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"Will you play the tape?" Melody asked.

"Are you sure?" Kurt protested lightly.

"She said play the tape," Monique said bitterly as the TV was rolled back into the courtroom at the judge's gesture.

"I need to see what's missing. It is important," Melody told Kurt, her eyes on MacGyver.

MacGyver refused to meet her eyes, squirming uncomfortably under her gaze as he realized they were going to have to watch his actions all over again- this time with the victim present.

As the tape played, Melody watched: her face utterly still.

The tape started inauspiciously. "I'm…" MacGyver cleared his throat and continued, "I'm going to rape her," he said chillingly.

MacGyver turned towards the table. Melody's eyes were closed tightly. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and her eyes snapped open.

"What's your name?" MacGyver asked quietly.

"Melody," she whispered.

"Mine's MacGyver," he said. She nodded, her bottom lip clenched between her teeth.

MacGyver climbed onto the table. Melody's eyes were wide, her breath loud and fast on the tape. They could see MacGyver's lips move, but it was too low to make out the words; Melody responded, a wide-eyed look on her face.

Melody's voice broke in, "He asked me again if I was sure," she said, "I told him I was."

The tape continued as MacGyver leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away long moments later, his hand sliding down to unzip his jeans.

"It won't hurt, will it?" she asked fearfully.

MacGyver froze. "You've never…?" he asked.

She shook her head, her lower lip trembling fiercely. MacGyver closed his eyes, fist clenching at his side.

"No," he whispered without opening his eyes, "It won't hurt."

"O-okay," she whispered.

With a deep sigh, MacGyver opened his eyes and met hers. "Try to relax," MacGyver said, a small smile flitting across his face.

MacGyver kissed her again and positioned himself so he could run his hands down her body. Melody stared intently at his face, her body shuddering as his hand brushed down her side.

She gasped quietly and he froze. MacGyver lowered his body onto hers. She moaned loudly. She screamed, and the film went abruptly black.

Melody cleared her throat, "He was very gentle," she said quietly, a crimson blush creeping across her features.

"You had never had sex before?" Kurt asked.

"No," Melody said quietly, wincing as the jury murmured.

"May we continue?" Monique asked impatiently. Melody nodded.

The video flickered back to life, the view considerably changed. Now, instead of the small room with the table, the camera showed a large white room. Down the center of the screen was an almost transparent strip of material that appeared to run the full length of the long room. An angry muttering could be heard from the struggling figure in black on the left side of the room- impossible to identify until she turned her face toward the camera in reaction to the sound of a door sliding open.

Once again, Melody was tied up. This time, however, she had on a long black shirt and was standing against the wall with her arms tied behind her back.

"Pause here, please!" Melody shouted, her expression peeved. Obediently, the tape was paused. "That's just like Murdoc!" Melody muttered, "I see now that this so-called damage is nothing more than Murdoc's ploy! He deleted an entire night!"

Kurt's face lit up in hope, "And what happened that night?"

"Tons!" Melody said, "For one, when I was released from the ropes… after… anyway, MacGyver told Murdoc to release me like he had promised. Obviously, Murdoc refused. MacGyver was kind enough to give me his shirt to wear. Then Murdoc opened the door to the bedroom. He left us in there for the night. MacGyver and I talked, got to know each other a little bit. We also came up with a plan. You see," Melody said, leaning forward conspiratorially, "we figured out that Murdoc was going to try to use MacGyver's protectiveness against him. So, I thought if we made Murdoc think that I meant nothing to him…"

"He'd stop using you against MacGyver!" Kurt finished, nodding in approval.

"Exactly! In fact, I figured we'd get him so upset he'd make a mistake we could take advantage of! We already knew he was watching us, didn't know he was taping us, though."

"How did you avoid giving the plan away?" Kurt asked.

Melody blushed, "We distracted him…"

Kurt blushed when he realized what she meant, "Oh."

"Yah…" Melody said impishly, "MacGyver was almost too distracted himself."

The jury chuckled at this, and Melody looked simultaneously embarrassed and hopeful. That was the first positive sound she had heard from them.

"How did you get tied up again?" Kurt asked.

Melody frowned, "The next morning, Murdoc told us to follow him. I trailed a little behind MacGyver, and the next thing we knew, Murdoc had closed the door between us, trapping me in the bedroom. Murdoc came to get me, and, well, you can guess the rest."

The tape resumed at Melody's gesture.

MacGyver and Murdoc walked into the room. The Murdoc's face was turned away from the camera. MacGyver appeared to be holding a gun and had large earmuffs on.

"MacGyver!" Melody said loudly, "MacGyver? Can you hear me?! I'm right here!" Melody pulled impatiently at her restraints, "Look over here! I'm right here! Come on, man! When are you going to look over here?! I'm here behind the curtain!" Melody said.

MacGyver stared in Melody's direction.

"Good! You're looking right at me! Come untie me! MacGyver?" Melody's voice quavered, "I can't see clearly through this stupid curtain… but that looks like a gun. What- What are you doing?" MacGyver raised the gun, aiming it carefully. "Please don't aim that at me. I _really_ don't like guns. MacGyver?" Melody said, voice breaking, a small sob escaping her control, "MacGyver? Please, you're scaring me. Please stop. Please… don't shoot me."

MacGyver shot, the bullet clearly impacting Melody and cutting her abrupt scream short.

Melody shifted, her breath coming in harsh pants.

"MacGyver?" Melody said brokenly, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't understand… you said… you said you'd keep me safe… you said no one would hurt me. But you… MacGyver!" MacGyver's gun rose once again, and her pained voice rose in panic, "No!" she cried, and another shot rang out.

Melody hung limply, her wrists stretched tight by the restraints. The screen went black.

Everyone looked to Melody for an explanation of this.

"Okay," Melody sighed, "This looks bad, but there is a reasonable explanation. Number one, the ear things MacGyver had on did not let him hear me. Number two, that thin looking material- it is completely opaque on MacGyver's side. As for the fact that he HATES guns, the only reason he even touched it was because Murdoc said that was the only way he'd let MacGyver see me again. He had NO idea I was there."

Monique fast-forward through a few minutes of nothingness before the tape resumed.

Melody appeared shaky but standing, facing MacGyver, a discarded bullet-proof vest at her feet. They seemed to be in mid-conversation.

"So you just went along with all this…" Melody said.

"To get in your pants. Figuratively, of course, since you've been naked most of the time I've known you!" MacGyver said callously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Melody said, stopping the tape, "Murdoc's cut out more. After I was shot, I passed out for a short time. I have to confess, I was very upset when I woke up. I'm ashamed to admit that, for a moment, I thought that MacGyver had done all this on purpose." She looked down, frowning deeply, "I was almost ready to give up," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Melody sighed, "There was one bullet left in the gun," she said without looking up.

MacGyver looked up at her, shocked. She had almost killed herself because she thought he had betrayed her? What had he forgotten?!

"I don't understand," Kurt said.

Melody glanced up with a glare, "I picked up the gun and offered it to MacGyver. I took off the vest and told him to shoot me and just get it over with. When he refused, I took the gun and almost… But MacGyver stopped me. He said that dying meant Murdoc would win, and he said that we'd beat Murdoc, no matter what. Then, he said the code words we had agreed on."

"Code words? To signal what?" Kurt asked. MacGyver perked up, listening intently.

Melody grinned wolfishly, "He said 'you're not stupid'. We agreed that meant to stage a fight- show Murdoc how little we meant to each other. Frankly, I didn't think it would work, but after all Murdoc put us through… it wasn't very removed from reality."

Monique resumed the video.

Melody's eyes flashed, "So, what, you gave me your shirt because you got sick of seeing me nude?!"

"No," MacGyver grinned cruelly, "I just don't like people ogling my stuff."

Melody slapped him.

MacGyver stood there for a moment, and then he backhanded her. She fell, spinning to the floor. She looked up from the ground, her eyes wide, and his handprint red across her cheek.

"Y-you hit me!" she said disbelievingly.

"Yah. And what are _you_ going to do about it?" MacGyver sneered.

"First you rape me, then you shoot me, and now you HIT me!" she shrieked, and the screen went dark.

When the tape resumed, Melody was standing a few feet from MacGyver, staring despairingly out of camera range.

MacGyver stomped over to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"I take it back, you are stupid!" MacGyver said bitterly.

"Stop the tape!" Melody shouted.

The tape was paused.

"Here's what happened in that brief break- Murdoc came in and tried to calm us down, amusingly enough." Melody said with a derisive shake of her head.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Melody colored, "I pretended to… come on to him," she said quietly.

Pete's jaw dropped. She had flirted with _Murdoc_?!

"What was his reaction?" Kurt asked, and Pete nodded- that was just what he wanted to know!

Melody chuckled dryly, "For a moment, I thought he was going to accept! I almost passed out. Then MacGyver glared threateningly at me, and Murdoc apparently decided that it would be more fun for him to watch us fight, so he left. I even begged him not to leave because I was 'afraid MacGyver would hurt me'."

Gesturing, Melody motioned for the tape to resume.

"Let go of me," Melody said softly.

"No," MacGyver said, "You're willing to do anything to get your way, aren't you?!"

"I said, let go!" she cried, attempting to pull away.

"And I said no! What's the matter? Upset things aren't going according to your plan?" MacGyver asked, shoving her back until she hit the wall, pressed into a corner.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice tinged with fear.

"I'm going to quit my 'nice guy' façade. Doesn't that please you?" MacGyver said coldly, pressing her into the corner with his body.

"Get off me!" she cried, shoving at him ineffectively.

"Shut up." MacGyver bent over and kissed her into silence, her struggles futile. He pulled away long enough to unzip his jeans.

"Stop!" Melody said. Monique paused the video again. "Right here, he asked me again if I was sure I wanted to go all the way with this charade. I said yes," Melody stressed, gesturing for the tape to continue.

"No!" Melody cried out before being silenced once more by a rough kiss.

MacGyver pulled her legs up around his waist, his arms wrapped around her. She cried out, screaming loudly as he took her, her nails digging into his leather jacket.

"Stop," Melody said, her voice rough and face red. She cleared her throat before continuing, "After we were… I told MacGyver to hit me again. To make it more real. He said he hated this." The tape resumed.

MacGyver finally backed away and Melody stood unsteadily in the corner, sobbing loudly. He slapped her, and she fell to the floor, her face twisted in pain and dismay.

"I told you to shut up! Now, stand up!" MacGyver commanded impatiently.

Melody stood, clambering to her feet anxiously.

MacGyver strode quickly towards the door located in the far left of the screen. Melody followed, still sniffing quietly and rubbing her cheek.

MacGyver stood impatiently in the doorframe, "Get in here!" he said when she stopped just out of his reach.

She shook her head mutely. MacGyver stiffened and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Okay," she said quickly, flinching, "Just… don't hit me again, please," she begged. She turned sideways to slide past him, his body taking up most of the doorway. He moved closer, forcing their bodies to touch as she slid through.

Melody chuckled and Monique paused the tape, looking curiously at her.

"Sorry," Melody said, "When I slipped passed him," she chuckled again, "he said something funny to me under his breath."

"What did he say?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Private joke," Melody said, allowing the tape to resume.

The video flickered and the camera angled changed. Now the view was inside the other room, hovering above a large four-poster bed.

MacGyver followed Melody closely as she entered the bedroom, practically hovering behind her. She stopped by the bed and wrapped her arms protectively around her, wincing slightly.

MacGyver lifted her onto the bed before she could say a word, plopping her down and then hopping up next to her. He pushed her backwards, firmly pressing her into the bed with his palm over her collarbone, his fingers wrapping menacingly around her throat.

"Lift your shirt and let me see the bruises," MacGyver said forcefully.

"No!" Melody said, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Stop here," Melody said. She glanced over at MacGyver, "You probably can't hear it on the tape, but he asked me to let him check my ribs for injuries. I _told_ him I was fine, but he insisted." The tape continued.

"I said," MacGyver said loudly, "let me see!"

"And I said no!" Melody said petulantly. She coughed as his fingers began to tighten around her throat, and her hands pried at his, trying to loosen his tight grip.

"Now!" MacGyver said coldly.

Melody gestured for the tape to be paused. "I wasn't pretending here. I was really choking. Of course, when I told MacGyver, he immediately loosened his grip and apologized; though I wasn't too pleased with his insistence on checking up on me!" The tape continued.

Melody nodded weakly, coughing, "Okay! Please, let go! I'll take it off!"

MacGyver stayed a moment longer before releasing her throat and sitting up. She sat up next to him and slowly reached for the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head.

"Give me the shirt," MacGyver commanded. Melody glared at him, but gave him the shirt.

He pushed her back down, hovering over her, his fingers dancing over the huge purple bruises.

Melody hissed at the bruising apparent on the tape. "Wow that did look bad! No wonder he was worried about me," she muttered.

When Melody finally stopped glaring at him and looked down to see for herself, she gasped.

"This is going to hurt," MacGyver said.

With a gesture from Melody, the tape was paused. "He said he needed to make sure my ribs weren't broken. And he wasn't kidding when he said it'd hurt. It did, but he tried to move as quickly as he could. I can tell you, it wasn't hard to fake that scream. It had to be done, though. If they had been broken, I'd have been in real trouble," Melody said. The tape resumed.

"Don't, please!" she begged loudly, whimpering as his fingers made contact. She screamed as he pressed down, probing under her left breast.

He continued for a moment longer, his face intent. Finally, he pulled away, and her screams abated, morphing unto gasping sobs.

"You're fine," he said shortly.

She sniffed, glaring at him, "Told you so," she said crossly, "Now, give me back my shirt."

MacGyver grinned, "Nope, don't think so."

Melody attempted to sit up, held down firmly by MacGyver's left hand as he dangled the shirt, just out of her reach, in his right hand.

"Give it back," she pleaded, grasping at air.

"No. I happen to like the view just as it is," he said lowly, his voice just above a growl. He dropped the shirt onto the floor.

The tape was paused again as Melody cleared her throat, bright pink, "Do we really have to watch this?" she asked rhetorically, "I was embarrassed enough the first time just imagining Murdoc watching!"

"What are you referring to in particular?" Kurt asked. They had seen her naked before and it hadn't seemed to bother her before now.

Melody squirmed in her seat, "We were… well, flirting. It was a private moment, okay! Just play it and get this over with!" The tape resumed.

Melody flushed a bright pink as his eyes roamed down her nude body, hungrily absorbing every detail.

"Stop," she said.

"Why should I?" MacGyver asked.

"I… It's just… I've never been naked… I mean, not when a man could… I just feel vulnerable, okay!" she finished with a shout, attempting once more to sit up and retrieve her shirt.

"That's because you are _vulnerable_," MacGyver purred, slipping out of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked.

The screen fuzzed for a moment before resuming.

"I was right, you are worse than him!" Melody said, her expression betrayed.

MacGyver pressed his thumb into the bruise on her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't _ever_ compare me to him!" MacGyver snarled, increasing the pressure as her scream grew louder.

"It didn't hurt," Melody said, "He wasn't pushing down, just barely grazing the bruises." The tape went on.

"O-okay!" she cried out.

He released the pressure. "I'm nothing like him. If I was, you'd be long dead. You better be thankful that you're mine!" MacGyver stated.

"Yes, yes," Melody squeaked, panting in pain.

"Good. Now, prove it to me," he said.

"P-prove?" she stuttered.

MacGyver released his grip and rolled over, crossing his arms behind his head confidently as he lay back against the pillows.

"Oh," Melody mumbled. She sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes darting between her shirt and MacGyver.

"Flirt," Melody muttered, much to the jury's amusement.

"I'll keep you alive," MacGyver said, "He won't."

"Maybe I'll keep myself alive!" Melody retorted.

MacGyver snorted, "Well, you're doing a bang-up job so far. You'd already be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Stop here!" Melody said, "That did tick me off. A lot. Probably because it was so close to home. So what came next was unplanned. Frankly, it scared the crud out of me! I had no idea MacGyver could move that fast!" she laughed, amused by her ignorance, rubbing her chest at the pain her laughter caused. The tape restarted.

"Shut up!" she cried, sliding quickly off the bed and snatching up her shirt. Before she could even stand, MacGyver grabbed her and threw her on the bed, her shirt flying out of her hand.

"Good grief!" Melody muttered.

"This isn't optional!" MacGyver said grimly, his hand pinning her wrists above her head, his body pushing hers into the bed. His free hand pushed roughly into her bruises, and Melody cried out, squirming beneath him and screaming in agony. She shrieked until her breath ran out, silencing her voice if not the twisted expression of extreme pain on her face.

MacGyver ground his hand into the bruises until she looked near to passing out, tears streaming down her face.

"Now do you understand?!" he asked roughly when she had recovered enough to recognize her position.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

He released her and rolled over into his previous position. Melody quickly crawled down the bed, anxiously watching him. With trembling fingers, she undid his jeans, pulling them slowly down until they fell to the floor. MacGyver's expression was frozen in a smirk, his golden eyes tracking her every move.

After a short hesitation, Melody started to kiss him, working her way up his long, tanned legs, up his well-muscled torso, and, finally, along his jaw line.

Melody coughed and the tape was paused, "Wow," she muttered with a wry chuckle, embarrassed again, "That's not something you want people to watch you doing. I had a little fun with him, though. I knew he wouldn't be able to control himself long, especially when I started to whisper in his ear and nibble… He said he meant what he said about enjoying the view," Melody said with a coy grin. The judge raised an eyebrow as the tape resumed.

With a growl, MacGyver turned them over, his nude body pressing firmly on hers.

"Please… don't hurt me," Melody gasped out.

"I'll do whatever I want to," MacGyver said lowly, his voice menacing, "And you won't stop me."

The tape went black once again, but then quickly resumed.

"At least he was good enough to cut _that_ out," Melody muttered as the tape continued, skipping to the morning.

Melody was wrapped in his arms, MacGyver's leg draped over hers. His hand still spanned across her collar, his forearm lying between her breasts. His other arm was wrapped possessively around her waist.

Melody stirred, her eyes opening slowly until, with an abrupt awareness, she attempted to roll quickly away, her eyes wide with shock. She gasped when an apparently asleep MacGyver tightened his grip and pulled her back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" MacGyver asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Melody didn't answer, her expression of panic and fear plain to see.

MacGyver stretched languidly, intentionally pressing his body against hers as he moved. He released her and slid from the bed, landing silently on his feet and padding around the bed to pick up their clothes. She sat up, watching his every move with the wariness of a cornered animal. He slipped into his jeans, her black shirt dangling loosely from his fingertips.

When MacGyver was dressed, save for his jacket which lay on the end of the bed, he looked up at Melody. "You want this?" he asked, holding up the shirt. She nodded, her eyes clouded with suspicion. "Then come get it," he said simply, holding it out in her direction.

She slowly slid from the bed and came towards him, her pace slowing as she neared her goal. MacGyver held out the shirt and Melody snatched it from his hand, backing away and slipping it over her head with all deliberate speed.

"Happy?" MacGyver asked.

Melody lifted her lip in a snarl of anger and disgust.

"Good," MacGyver said, as if she had answered him in the affirmative, "Come here."

"Why?" she asked, obediently inching forward out of fear. He didn't answer, waiting until she stopped in front of him, trapped between his body and the bed.

"Get on your knees," he said.

Melody looked ready to say no, but he clenched his fist, raising it slightly in threat. She went to her knees.

"Stop," Melody said hoarsely, her face pinched, "This… wasn't planned either. MacGyver didn't know it, but what was… trivial… for him was abhorrent to me. He thought I was pretending, but I wasn't. I couldn't have done what he asked- not even to fool Murdoc," she finished quietly, looking away as the tape resumed.

MacGyver watched her in horror. He could hardly believe she was defending him, and actually doing a good job of it, and to hear that he had done something that offended her so deeply without realizing it- he hadn't really known her in the first place, obviously! Pete shook his head, his eyes filled with pity. She would have, and did, do anything MacGyver asked her to without hesitation. She must love him, he realized suddenly, looking over at his amnesiatic friend. He wondered if MacGyver knew?

"Now what?" Melody asked MacGyver. The video fuzzed out for a moment and when it came back, Melody's mouth was an o of horror. "No!" she said, her voice high-pitched in panic, "Never! That's so low… so vile…" her voice faded with a shudder of disgust.

"Do it!" MacGyver said lowly, his voice oozing with threat as he unzipped his jeans. Melody shook her head in a mute refusal, tears rolling unheeded down her face. When MacGyver's fist rose in threat, Melody slowly slid forward; her hands wringing her shirt in apprehension.

The soft sound of a door opening drew attention away from the tense scene, a man's shadow falling across the screen. Melody's eyes jerked up to look towards the door, and MacGyver turned to look as the video cut out again.

The video returned quickly. Melody was still on her knees, MacGyver's back to her, facing the unseen doorway. Melody scrambled to her feet when MacGyver snapped his fingers, and stood, trembling slightly, at his side.

MacGyver spoke to the unseen figure in the doorway. "Told you I wasn't losing my touch. And I don't even need a leash," MacGyver said, his voice cold but vaguely boastful. "Melody," he said, still keeping his eyes on the figure, as if he didn't even need to look at her to exert his control, "continue."

Melody gasped lightly, "B-but… he's standing right there… watching," she squeaked.

"I said" MacGyver's voice hardened further, his gaze unmoving, "continue!"

Melody whimpered but obeyed, submissively falling to her knees in front of him once again. Her shaky hands reached hesitantly towards the zipper of MacGyver's jeans, her thin fingers seeking out the pull and slowly unzipping him. She paused then and closed her eyes, swallowing roughly but saying nothing. With a deep breath, Melody's eyes opened and reached up to…

"That's good enough," MacGyver said gruffly, freezing her instantly. She looked up at him, but waited until he snapped his fingers to scramble to her feet. The tape went absolutely black, the snow non-existent.

"Is that all?" Melody asked quietly, looking suddenly exhausted.

"No," Kurt responded gently, "There is one more part, but I think maybe you should take a break. You aren't looking too well."

"I'm fine, really," Melody said without conviction.

"Are you sure?" Pete asked, approaching her in concern. She really didn't look well, he noticed suddenly. Her face was pale and drawn and she hunched over slightly, favoring her injured side. He shouldn't have taken her from the hospital so quickly; he was just so worried about MacGyver.

"I'm sure," she said, forcing herself to straighten with a faint grimace of discomfort, "I need to finish this," she said with determination. In truth, she felt ill, but she was afraid to stop, afraid that she'd be unable to start again. She nodded towards Monique, and the tape resumed.

The tape started oddly, the camera angle low and ill-positioned- not as calculated as the rest had seemed, as if the operator was distracted when he installed it. There was no sound, only the almost black and white picture.

Everything was in shades of grey- Melody's hair hung limp and dark against her black shirt, her skin startlingly pale. She stood, staring, at the back of a man several feet in front of her, his black leather jacket shimmering under the harsh fluorescent lighting, the camera cutting off everything above his shoulders.

With sudden movement, she lunged forward in attack, the man spinning and raising his arms in defense. The combatants flew backwards, out of camera range.

"Stop," Melody said, "Murdoc cut out another part. MacGyver and I… there is no need to go into details, but Murdoc discovered our deception. He was very angry. He told us we had four hours to live." The jury murmured. "MacGyver created a trap- and it worked!" Melody shook her head in admiration, "Murdoc watched us build the trap, and we still got him to fall into it!" Her face fell, "Unfortunately, I jumped the gun a little. MacGyver warned me not to get too close, but I didn't listen. I thought we had him trapped! I reached for the controller on his arm… and he pulled out a knife. Before I knew what happened, Murdoc had the knife at my throat." The jury muttered in concern. "MacGyver… he did what Murdoc said, and we ended up back in the gun range. Then Murdoc," Melody paused, looking close to tears, and the jury leaned forward to listen closely, "he told MacGyver he could go free. All he had to do is let Murdoc kill me," she finished in a whisper, rubbing her eyes with her palms. The jury murmured loudly at this, shooting glances MacGyver's way. "Either that, or I could go free…" Everyone watched intently as she drew in a deep breath, "But MacGyver would have to go into the gas chamber Murdoc created."

"A gas chamber?!" Kurt asked incredulously.

Melody nodded and sniffed, "Murdoc turned that little glass alcove into a gas chamber. There were big gas cylinders and tubes running into the little room. He said that was why he gave us four hours- so he could prepare that."

"What did MacGyver do?" Kurt asked.

"He…" Melody choked past a sob, tears running down her face freely now, "He walked into that room!" The jury gasped, looking at MacGyver in astonishment. Melody continued, "As soon as Murdoc released me, I ran to stop him! But Murdoc shut the door. I couldn't even touch him! But I wouldn't leave… I told him I loved him… But then he said…" Melody broke off, swallowing roughly, "He said he didn't love me. He said he couldn't watch anyone else die, that'd he'd do it for anyone. He told me to leave."

"Did you leave?" Kurt asked.

"I almost did," Melody said quietly, "but then I realized it didn't matter if he loved me, I couldn't walk away and let him die. That's when I attacked Murdoc."

"You attacked Murdoc?!" Pete said in wonder, "He's a trained killer!"

Melody chuckled wryly, "No surprise I lost, then. I had to try, Pete. You would have done the same."

The tape continued.

Melody came flying back, obviously thrown. She landed harshly, sliding across the grey cement. She scrambled to her feet. Murdoc stomped forward, his posture angry. Still, his face was hidden. His fists raised, and Melody's lips moved, her words calm, her face collected. They leapt at each other, Melody hunching low. Murdoc's palm caught her in the shoulder, and she stumbled back, clutching her shoulder in pain. He didn't stop, his fist flying forward to strike her face, and she fell to the floor. He continued his attack, his black boot hitting her ribs with bone-shattering force. Melody lay, gasping, on the floor.

Murdoc paused, clenching his fist at his side. With a deliberateness that spoke of malice, he struck out again, catching Melody unprepared. Melody convulsed, the blood oozing from her lips startlingly red. Her hand twitched as she fought for breath, the struggle evident on her features. The jury was unnaturally silent as Murdoc walked out of the picture, only the heels his black boots still visible.

"MacGyver begged him to stop. To help me," Melody said quietly, "They were arguing."

The next few seconds passed slowly as the viewers watched Melody struggle to her feet, awed that she could- and did- move. She made it to her feet. She stumbled forward, barely lifting her feet. She continued her battle, lunging forward to wrap her arm around Murdoc's throat, dragging him back into view.

"I had to stop him," Melody said, "I HAD to!"

The next moment was a blur of motion; they watched Murdoc's elbow shoot back into Melody's ribs, breaking her hold. He spun her around in front of him, mimicking her headlock. His free hand reached around and, from beneath the dark jacket, he pulled a knife. The viewers watched in horror as he spun the knife gracefully in his hand and plunged it into Melody's side, removing it just as quickly and backing away to avoid the sudden spurt of crimson blood.

They watched as Melody touched her side, pulling her fingers away blood-covered. She looked at the blood, her eyes tracing the path from her fingers to the tear in her side before she collapsed limply to the floor.

The tape ended there.

"That's all," Kurt said gently as Melody stared in horrified amazement at the blank screen.

"So that's what happened," Melody said to herself, her fingers tracing the staples in her side.

"You just fell," MacGyver said, staring at the table in front of him. All eyes snapped to him at his words. "There was nothing I could do. You were right there and there was nothing I could do to stop him."

"Gyver?" Melody asked, her voice breaking in a hopeful sob.

MacGyver looked up at her, his eyes brimming with moisture, "I remember, Melody. I remember everything."

She stood and stumbled down the stairs, her knees weak with exhaustion and relief. MacGyver stood and moved towards her. No one moved to stop them as they clung to each other in the middle of the silent courtroom.

"I thought you were dead!" MacGyver said, inhaling deeply to control his emotions.

"I'm here, Gyver. I'm alright," Melody said, pulling away to grin up at him.

"Timber," MacGyver whispered, causing Melody to hiccup a chuckle through her tears.

Melody started to sink to the floor, only MacGyver's tight grip keeping her from falling. Pete swooped in with the wheelchair and MacGyver lowered her gently into it.

"I'll take over from here," MacGyver reassured her as she looked ready to protest her position. Pete wheeled her away before she could say a word and MacGyver took the stand with a nod from the judge.

"Your memory has returned," Monique said caustically, "How… convenient."

Kurt glared at her, "Will you tell us what happened between the ending of the tape and the time the police found you?"

MacGyver nodded, "After Melody… fell… I was… I didn't know what to do. I hammered uselessly on the glass, screaming her name, hoping, irrationally, that I could bring her back. Murdoc started to take pictures… and I knew she had to be dead. He only takes pictures of people he kills…" MacGyver paused, staring down at his clenched hands, "Then Murdoc said I was just like him; that I could become him. And then he said he was sorry it was ending. He didn't know where he would find another adversary on his level. I told him to try looking in the sewers. Then he turned on the gas and told me not to mourn because I didn't have the time." MacGyver's fists slammed into the wood in front of him, startling the courtroom, "I told him," MacGyver said, his voice tight and thin, "that I hated him. He just smirked. That's it until I woke up," MacGyver looked up at the judge, "I didn't expect to wake up."

The judge nodded, "Is there anything the Defense or Prosecution would like to add?"

"No, Your Honor," Kurt said.

After a tense moment of silence, Monique said, "I have nothing to add."

The judge nodded and dismissed the jury. A short time later they returned, a unanimous decision of not guilty hot upon their lips.

With a cry of victory, Melody and MacGyver embraced, "You're free!" Melody whispered.

"I didn't mean it, what I said when Murdoc let you go. I had to make you leave, that's all," MacGyver said, holding her close, "When I thought that was the last thing I ever said to you…"

"I couldn't leave you," she said quickly, "It didn't matter what you said or didn't say, I couldn't."

He pulled away and looked down at her seriously, "I love you, Melody. I loved you from the first night. When you said you loved me, it was all I could do- I had to protect you."

"Don't do it again," Melody said, pulling him to her tightly, "Don't sacrifice yourself for me."

"Pot calling the kettle black?" MacGyver asked, his voice barely humorous.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," Melody said with a smile, pulling him down to her level and kissing him senseless.

Pete and Kurt watched with wide grins. "So, who's up for lunch?" Pete asked.


	7. Breathing Underwater

Chap 7

In an ironic twist of fate, the judge that presided over his trial also married them. No one contested that they were a perfect match. Pete and Jack Dalton got to know Melody and rapidly realized she was the one for Mac. Quick to act, smart, a tiny bit calculated, just enough to make him feel like he wasn't settling down so much as holding on for dear life. Without the neediness of his previous girlfriends but still a damsel in distress air, she sucked him deeper in with each day that passed. Their marriage was inevitable and swift.

The only fight they had was over where to live. Melody was flexible and she agreed to move closer to the Phoenix Foundation, even taking the job Pete offered her, but she did not want to live on a houseboat.

"Gyver, what about me would tell you I was okay with living in a house surrounded by and _floating on_ water?!"

"It's perfectly safe!" MacGyver contested.

"It is on the WATER! What's safe about that?!" Melody said.

"What's wrong with being on the water?" Jack asked, lugging in the luggage from their honeymoon. They had gone hiking in the Grand Canyon, which was surprisingly romantic, though, for some reason, MacGyver wouldn't let her climb the cliffs.

"I can't swim," Melody mumbled.

"Well, that's not a problem!" Jack declared, "I'm an expert swimmer! I could teach you…" Jack trailed off as MacGyver glared at him, "I mean… Mac could teach you! He's a great swimmer. I've got to go. People to go places to see… See ya!"

"Jack!" Melody called as he headed towards the door, "Please, stay," she took a deep breath, "I'm being irrational. Please stay and visit with us."

"Well… I don't have to be asked twice!" Jack said happily and MacGyver sighed- Jack would have to be pried out of the house now.

"No time like the present," Melody said to herself as she looked out at the warm sunlit deck and the calm water, "If you guys are going to teach me how to swim, we better start now, before I lose my nerve."

"Cool!" Jack said, "I'll have to borrow a pair of your swim trunks, Mac, unless you want to go skinny dipping," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows at Melody suggestively.

"I don't think so," MacGyver interjected as Melody grinned up at him, her own eyebrows cocked mischievously. "I have a spare. You have a suit, right Melody?"

"For sunbathing… yah, I do."

"Bedroom's upstairs. We'll dress down here," Mac said.

"Kay," She agreed.

As she disappeared up the stairs, Jack shook his head enviously. "You got yourself quite a catch there, Mac."

MacGyver grinned, "You don't know the half of it!" he said, stepping into his bright yellow swim trunks. He threw the garishly patterned Hawaiian print to Jack, who happily donned the loose shorts.

"I think I do!" Jack exclaimed as they looked up to see Melody coming down the stairs. She wore a modest one-piece, but the dark pink bathing suit accentuated all the right places, making her legs seem somehow longer as she stepped down.

"Ready guys?" she asked.

Jack coughed as Mac elbowed him in the ribs, "That's my wife, remember?" he hissed, pushing past Jack to put a protective arm around Melody's bare shoulders.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jack exclaimed as they went out on the deck. He barreled past them and leapt into the water, splashing them both.

Melody laughed, touching her toe to the rippling water. Mac slid into the cool water, and looked up at her, gesturing invitingly.

"Come on, it's perfectly safe."

Dalton floated by on his back, his hands behind his head.

Melody frowned and lowered herself into the water, Mac's hands sliding along her body as she finally released the edge of the deck.

"It's cold," she said, a slight whine to her voice.

Mac chuckled, "You'll get used to it. Now, hold my hands…" he said leading her away from the deck, "First thing, you need to learn how to dog paddle."

"Huh?"

"Like this," Jack demonstrated, letting his tongue hang out in an exaggerated pant as he paddled by.

Melody laughed at his antics, "I don't have to do the tongue thing, right?" she said, reluctantly but deliberately releasing Mac's hands and paddling frantically.

"Whoa," MacGyver said, "calm down. You'll float naturally, just paddle slowly."

Her pace slowed and she managed to keep herself afloat, a serious look on her face.

"Good," Mac said, "Now this next one is important. If you ever get tired or cramp up, just float on your back," he said, gesturing towards a half-asleep Jack floating leisurely by.

Moving his hands across her back, MacGyver laid her on the surface of the water, her body feeling even lighter with the buoyant force of the water pushing up. Slowly, he released her and swam back a few feet.

Her eyes were closed and her body tense, a frown on her face.

"Open your eyes, Melody," Mac said softly.

Her eyes opened and she gasped softly as she realized she was floating on her own. She turned her head slowly, her eyes meeting his.

"I'm floating?" she asked breathily.

"You're floating," MacGyver said, nodding.

She shifted and suddenly sank with a cry of fear. MacGyver swam quickly forward, lifting her up while trying to avoid her frantic splashing.

"It's ok! You're alright!" Mac said, holding her close as she clung to him, nearly dragging them under.

She finally stopped struggling and looked up at him, "I think I need more practice," she said, coughing lightly.

MacGyver laughed, "I think you need to relax! You're just too tense. It'll come naturally, don't think so much."

"_You're_ telling _me_ not to think?!" she asked playfully, "You haven't been around me very long, I see!" She grinned.

"Long enough!" MacGyver responded, flinching as she swatted him.

They practiced a while longer, until the sun was beginning to set and Jack went inside for some snacks.

MacGyver sat on the edge of the deck with his legs dangling in the water, watching Melody float comfortably just a few yards away.

"How you doing?" Mac asked softly, hating to break the peaceful mood.

"Fine," Melody said with a sigh, "It's not that bad, really. Water, I mean. I think I could get used to it."

"Glad to hear it," MacGyver said with a small smile. He had been willing to move, of course, but he didn't want to see Melody haunted by her irrational fear the rest of her life. It looked like he had succeeded.

"Mac, don't you have anything but tofu in here?!" Jack exclaimed from the kitchen.

MacGyver turned towards the kitchen to respond, "I haven't exactly had an opportunity to go shopping, Jack! You're lucky nothing attacked you when you opened the fridge!" Mac chuckled and turned back to Melody in time to see a look of sheer terror cross her face as she went under.

"Melody!" Mac cried, immediately diving into the murky water. He swam with broad strokes, reaching the spot he had seen her go down in seconds. She wasn't there. He came up for air, searching the faintly rippled water for any sign of her, "MELODY!"

"Mac?" Jack asked, a kitchen knife gripped tightly in his hand.

"Melody's gone! She sank right here, but I can't find her! Help me!" MacGyver said quickly, taking a huge lungful of air and diving once again.

He reached the seabed this time, but there was still no sign of Melody. Running out of air, he resurfaced. Jack popped up a moment later and shook his head. Nothing. No sign.

"Melody! MELODY!!" Mac screamed, looking across the flat, motionless water.

"Mac…" Jack said softly.

"Help me find her!" MacGyver cried, diving again. Jack took a deep breath and swam, searching the murky water for any sign of his friend's new wife. Nothing. He could barely see Mac's lithe form cutting through the water. There was no sign of Melody.

They popped up within seconds of each other, gasping for breath.

"I'll call the coast guard," Jack said, his voice tight. She had been down too long. Even if… when they found her, it'd be too late.

"Yah," Mac agreed, his voice rough, the water dripping down his face almost concealing his tears. "I'll keep looking." He dove, avoiding what he knew, hoping to find her in time… somehow.

000

Melody was finally beginning to see the draw to water. It was actually… relaxing. Floating serenely on the calm water, the warm sun and cool water blending to the perfect temperature, she could think clearly. The whirlwind of the past few months seemed to blur together, images and emotions bubbling to the surface and just as quickly sinking back.

As she took a deep breath, she could feel the nearly healed scar on her side pull tightly. The fear of her captivity, the fear for her very life, was healing along with the scar. It had not yet faded completely, nor would it ever completely disappear, but she was dealing with it.

Gyver helped. His constant stability was a balm to her confused mind. Though it was unusual for her to rely on someone else, it was nice. The best thing about it was, she wasn't just in love with him- she _liked_ him. He was sweet, a little sappy at times, and he had his rough edges, but he was fun to be around. When she was with him somehow she felt energized, like she could do anything.

And she was! She realized with an internal grin. He had pushed her beyond her fears, and she hadn't even noticed it! She was _swimming_- well, floating, at least.

The sea rippled strangely under her, like a rush of water-wind. For a moment, it felt like something large had passed beneath her. Very slowly, she raised her head to look around. Gyver was sitting on the deck, turned towards the kitchen, saying something ornery to Jack by the look on his face.

Gyver turned back to her, seemingly sensing her gaze, and she started to smile.

Something wrapped around her ankle, dragging her down so quickly that she didn't have an opportunity to scream. She kicked out, her strength checked by the water, impacting something solid. Her free ankle was captured then, and she wiggled frantically.

She was running out of air! She reached for the hazy light of the surface, comprehending for the first time just how far she had sunk.

The grip tightened around her ankles, and iron fingers pressed bruises into her skin. She looked down, making out the faint shape of a scuba diver clinging to her feet. She continued to fight him, but the strength was draining from her, her lungs screaming for oxygen.

He started to climb up her body, his hands sliding up to her thighs, up to her hips, until he was face to face with her, the mask distorting his features. His hand slid up her ribs, his thumb tracing the hidden scar on her side.

Her eyes went wide in shock, panic flooding her system. Murdoc. Oh, God, Murdoc had her. She trembled uncontrollably. He was going to let her drown. He had pulled her under, so far down, and he was going to watch her drown. He was going to have his revenge.

He reached behind him, and she flinched away, expecting the knife- the same knife, the same hand- to pierce her once again. Instead, a brightly colored breather came towards her mouth. With confused desperation, Melody grabbed it, sucking in air greedily. The neon yellow mouthpiece was the same color as Gyver's shorts, Melody noted dazedly.

Gyver! She looked up, hope clawing its way to the surface. He would be looking for her! He'd be here any second to lead her home.

Murdoc grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. She tried to yank away, but it was fruitless. He ignored her struggles, activating some sort of propeller that shot them through the water. They were going farther away from Gyver's house. How would he find her? Another thought dawned, what if he thought she was dead?! He had seen her go down, she was sure of it. She hadn't come up for air; he could think she had drowned! No!

She fought to get away, and was completely ignored. By the time they slowed to a stop, she was exhausted, limply pulled along by Murdoc's unceasing grip.

Without releasing her wrist, Murdoc peeled off his flippers, letting them float away. Then he pulled her to shore, rising out of the water like a bad horror film onto an empty, dusky beach. He slid out of the scuba gear, leaving it on the beach. Melody coughed as he forced her forward, her legs rubbery with exhaustion.

The wetsuit he wore made his small frame skeletal, and, for a brief moment, Melody thought about attacking him. Her side twinged, a painful reminder of just how wrong it was to underestimate this man. The knife strapped to his thigh didn't help her chances either. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but, without turning, Murdoc spoke.

"No use screaming," he said, "I own this beach. No one around here for miles." With a whimper of fear, Melody snapped her jaws shut, eying the undisturbed beach with new understanding.

A mid-sized house sat on the edge of the sandy shoreline, dimly lit. Murdoc dragged her up the flight of stairs and into the house. He shoved her towards the bathroom, handcuffing her to the steel showerhead.

Before she could say anything, he disappeared back out the door, his steps echoing as he went down the stairs, presumably to retrieve his gear.

Melody, though exhausted, wasted no time. She started to yank on the showerhead, pulling with her entire weight. It didn't budge. What did he want with her? Why was he keeping her alive? What kind of plan was this?! Her thoughts spun as she looked for a way out. She had to get away from him before he did… whatever it was he was planning to do. Whatever he had planned, she knew it wouldn't be good for her.

The bathroom was plain and white. She stood in the small bathtub, the white shower curtain waving slightly in the air-conditioned breeze. The small mirror was across from her, and she could see herself in it, looking like a reject from the Black Lagoon.

The door slammed, signaling Murdoc's return. There was a long silence, during which Melody focused on calming down. She had to be sharp, had to figure out what he wanted from her. She knew she couldn't overpower him, but maybe she could outthink him.

Murdoc entered the small bathroom. He was dressed casually now, wearing what looked like brown cotton pajama bottoms and a matching shirt, unbuttoned to reveal his sparsely-haired chest. He stood silently in the doorway, nonchalantly leaning against the frame.

"What do you want with me, Murdoc?" Melody asked, endeavoring to appear undaunted.

"I'm still trying to make up my mind," Murdoc said, looking at her thoughtfully.

"W-what?" Melody asked, confused, "What do you mean by that? You kidnapped me!"

Murdoc nodded to himself, seemingly making up his mind, and stood up, approaching her as he spoke, "I had two thoughts and prepared two different avenues. Option one- I kidnap you, rape you, and kill you; wait for MacGyver to come find you, and then kill him in his grief."

"No," Melody whispered, her eyes wide in fear.

"Option two," Murdoc said, reaching up to stroke her hidden scar once again as she flinched from his touch, "I kidnap you, erase your memories, and make you believe you're my wife. Then, when MacGyver finally finds you, as I assure you he will, he'll not only have the pain of knowing I took you as my wife, but you will reject him as your husband. Then, I will have the pleasure of killing you in front of him once again before I take his life," Murdoc looked her straight in the eyes, "Splendid plan, eh?"

Melody responded with a sob of terror, shaking uncontrollably at his words and unable to escape the sick, rhythmic stroking.

Murdoc stretched up to whisper in her ear, "I choose option two."

He turned and strode out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. As Melody heard the subtle hiss of gas, she cried out, "No! Please, don't do this! NO!!"

000

The warm sunlight woke her. It streamed through the window blinds, the warm golden color stippling across the beige carpet and onto her face. She snuggled deeper under the covers, moaning lightly as her muscles responded with deep aching.

A man's arm snaked over her waist, pulling her towards him.

"You okay, Mel?" he asked sleepily, his breath tickling her ear.

She stiffened, her eyes wide as she turned to face him, pulling away. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man smiled waveringly, "Mel…"

She pulled the blankets tight around herself as she realized she was naked. "Answer me!" she demanded, searching her mind for any clue.

He stood, padding across the room nude, and pulled on a pair of brown pants before responding to her, "Your name is Melody Murdoc. My name is Michael Murdoc. I'm your husband." He turned towards her, running his hand through his hair with a sigh, "You have a condition known as sporadic amnesia. You randomly lose your memories."

"You're kidding me," Melody said disbelievingly, her eyes scanning the room for some clothes to put on.

"Mel," Michael said soothingly, "You told me this might happen. Just calm down and listen to me. Look at your left hand."

Melody looked at her hand, the thin gold band encircling her third finger surprising her, "That doesn't prove anything," she insisted.

"Read the inscription inside," Michael said.

Melody removed the ring, holding it up to the light. It read _M&M Forever_.

Melody paused, "You said I told you this might happen. Does that mean it hasn't happened with you before?"

Michael shook his head, sitting at the end of the bed, "No. You haven't had an episode since we met. In fact, you haven't had one in three years. No one knows what triggers them."

"But I'm supposed to just take your word for all this?" Melody asked sarcastically.

Michael shrugged, "I hoped you would, but, if you want, we can go see your doctor. He'll tell you what's going on, same as I did."

"Yes," Melody nodded, "Let's do that. I'd like to meet this doctor."

Michael smiled slightly, "You might want to get some clothes on first," he said, gesturing towards the closet as he left the room, "I'll make us an appointment!"

000

Upon their return from the doctor's office, who had, indeed, repeated Michael's words, Melody sat in the kitchen, her head in her hands.

"Mel, you okay?" Michael asked, setting a mug of tea in front of her and squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm so… lost," Melody whispered, she looked up at him, "Can you tell me something?"

"Sure!" Michael said, taking the seat across the table, "What do you what to know?"

Melody sat silently for a few seconds, "Everything?"

Michael chuckled, "Okay then. You were born in a little town in Texas called Hempstead. Your mother's name was Melody too; your father's name was Jacob Smith, but that's about all you know about him, he took off when you were a baby. You had one older brother, named John."

"John Smith?"

Michael chuckled again, "Apparently your father had a sick sense of humor. Anyway, John and your mother died in a car accident when you were 19. You were hurt pretty bad. That's when your first episode happened."

"How old am I now?" Melody asked. She didn't think she was that much older; she didn't look that much older in the mirror.

"Twenty five," Michael said, "You met me two years ago. We got married almost four months ago and moved here for my job. That pretty much covers it."

"Hmm," Melody said, "One more question. How did I get this scar?" She raised her shirt and revealed the pink scar across her ribs.

Michael winced and rubbed the back of his neck, "That was my fault. I stabbed you."

"WHAT?!" Melody asked, standing and backing hurriedly away.

"Whoa, whoa! Let me explain!" Michael said, standing slowly, "I never told you what my job was. I work for the government… deep cover stuff. I can't tell you much more about that, but one day, about two months ago, you were just playing around, and you snuck up behind me…" he winced again, wringing his hands with an expression of shamed abashment, "I thought you'd leave me for sure after that, but you didn't," he looked up hopefully, "you stayed with me. You understood. Or at least… you used to understand."

"O… kay. Let me get this straight…" Melody said, eyeing him, "I surprised you, you _stabbed_ me, and I forgave you. Is that right?"

"That sums it up, yah."

"Jeeze…" she mumbled, retaking her seat tiredly, "I must really love you."

"You believe me?" Michael asked, a hint of astonishment in his voice.

Melody snorted a laugh, "How can I _not_? Who would make up a story like that? You could have told me I'd tripped and fallen on something and I would have doubted that… but this," she sighed, "this sounds surprisingly like my life."

Michael slowly came to her side, crouching down next to her and putting his hand comfortingly on her leg, "It'll be okay. We can handle this," he said softly, his hand rubbing up and down her jean-covered thigh soothingly, rhythmically.

Melody looked thoughtfully at him before she reached out and pulled him towards her, kissing him soundly.

Michael reacted immediately, strengthening the kiss, his hands sliding up under her plain white t-shirt.

Melody gasped and pulled away slightly, "I don't remember this," she whispered, tears filling her eyes, "I don't remember our first time."

"That's alright," Michael whispered supportively, "We'll make new memories."

Melody smiled weakly, "I don't know if I can do this…" she said, pulling away.

"You don't have to," Michael assured her, his hand sliding down to her hips, "I'll be here forever, remember?"

Melody nodded slowly, twisting her thin gold ring. If only she could remember…

000

"Mac, where are you going?" Pete asked, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Jack had gone home a while ago, exhausted and depressed. There was no sign of Melody anywhere.

Pete had come over as soon as he heard the news, and now he sat on the edge of MacGyver's couch, watching him pack up his gear into a small hiking backpack- complete with dehydrated foodstuffs and a Sterno.

"I'm going to find Melody, Pete. Murdoc has her, I know it. I have to find her… before something happens to her," MacGyver frowned deeply, finishing up his packing and shouldering the pack.

Pete stood and looked him in the eyes, "If you really think Murdoc has her, what makes you think she isn't already dead?"

MacGyver's eye twitched slightly, "It is not his style Pete. If he wanted her dead, she'd be dead. No… He wants me. He needs me to find her. She's the bait, Pete. She's always been the bait."

"So you're going right into the trap?"

"I am. But I'm not going to be caught. I'll find Melody. I'll get her back. And I'll stop Murdoc- once and for all," MacGyver said, his voice hard. Pete's eyes widened as MacGyver fingered the hunting knife strapped to his thigh.

Pete grabbed his arm, "No, Mac! This isn't you!"

MacGyver yanked his arm away, "You're wrong, Pete. This _is_ me. This is me refusing to lose _one more person_ to Murdoc. This is me finally fighting for what I believe in. I've finally found someone worth fighting for, Pete. And I'm not losing her. Not this time. Not to him."

000

Melody lay sleeplessly, trying to remember anything about her past. The silver moonlight streamed through the blinds, flickering as the sea breeze breathed through the room.

Michael's strangled shout broke the silence, sending a shock of adrenaline through her as she sat up. She slid off the bed and padded quickly to the living room- where Michael was sleeping on the couch.

She entered the dark room warily, her eyes slowly adjusting. Michael lay on the couch, his thin blanket twisted around him, clearly in the midst of a nightmare. He cried out again, his sweat-soaked black t-shirt making him appear emaciated in the moonlight.

"Michael?" Melody said quietly, approaching him as he frowned. "Michael, it is okay. You're having a nightmare. Michael?" she said slightly louder, attempting to wake him. He moaned lightly, his eyes still squeezed shut.

Melody pulled nervously on the hem of her white gown, wishing suddenly she had stopped for her robe. Michael moaned piteously, and her heart went out to him. So much pain… It must be a terrible dream.

Melody strode forward, making up her mind. She leaned over him and grasped his shoulder, intending to shake him.

The next thing she knew, he was on top of her, a knife pressed to her throat.

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make!" Michael screamed, a snarl on his face.

"M-Michael?" Melody said breathlessly, her heart in her throat.

Michael blinked, the snarl disappearing, replaced with a look of confusion, "Melody?" he asked, the knife still at her throat.

"It is okay, Michael. It is just me. You're safe," she reassured him, reaching up and laying her hand gently on his arm.

Michael put away the knife, looking down at her with his head cocked slightly, his forehead still crinkled in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you."

"No," Murdoc said, "I meant what are you doing now? Weren't you scared? I had a knife to your throat."

Melody blinked up at him, her own brow crinkling now, "You were scared. I knew that. As soon as you knew who I was, there was nothing to fear."

Michael's lips lifted in a slight smile, "You trusted me?' he asked.

Melody frowned thoughtfully, "Yes," she said, "I do."

Michael leaned down and kissed her, and, after a moment, she responded. Truth be told, she was shaking from the adrenaline, her heart beating a hundred miles an hour, so there wasn't much thought involved as Michael pulled off her nightgown.

Melody gasped as his mouth moved to her neck. He pulled away long enough to strip. She watched with half-closed eyes, tracing the lines of his body. So many scars.

"So many scars," she whispered as he returned to her, her fingers tracing one that ran across his collarbone. He shivered, watching her pale fingers move down his chest.

"You have scars of your own," Michael said lowly, his fingers hovering over the one on her side, then moving up to her chin, tracing the one below her lips, then moving again to her wrist, and lastly sliding down to her inner thigh, his thumb sliding over a scar she hadn't known she had.

She moaned and he kissed her again, his tongue pressing against her lips in silent inquiry. She opened up to him, moaning deep in her throat.


	8. Out of the Frying Pan

Chap 8

The beach was sunny today. Melody wore a large floppy straw hat, leaning comfortably back in her lounge chair reading Pride and Prejudice in her flower-printed sundress.

Though it had been a month since her memories had deserted her, she still had no idea who she really was. Oh, the photos had helped to fill in some blanks, as had Michael's terse descriptions. But there had to be something more. Something she was missing.

Not that she wasn't happy here. Michael was sweet to her, always willing to help her fill in the blanks. But he was gone too often, and sometimes, she was lonely. There was no one to talk to. Michael owned this stretch of beach- apparently the government paid well- and the neighbors were older people with lives of their own, uninterested in talking to one amnesic, slightly disoriented, housewife.

Plus, she thought with a bit of giddy laughter, she was bursting to tell someone the news!

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. It had to wait until Michael came back later tonight. The book held little interest for her, she had read the same page three times already, and she still had no idea what it said.

Melody laid the book down on the sand and gazed down the beach. A flash of movement had caught her eye. Probably another seagull looking for a free meal.

But, no, it was a man. He was silhouetted against the afternoon sun, his lean form making its way slowly down the beach towards her. He scanned the shore as if searching for something, his head slowly moving right and left.

Melody sat up, watching his approach. Somewhere in the back of her mind a warning screamed- her husband wasn't home. She was alone here. She should go inside and lock the doors.

She didn't move, watching him, mesmerized. There was something about him that said he wasn't going to hurt her. He was about fifty feet away when he noticed her. He stopped, seemingly running out of steam.

Melody peeked up from under her hat, surreptitiously checking him out. His sandy-colored hair was long and unkempt, his beard uneven, and his eyes- his golden eyes looked hopeless.

He cleared his throat, his eyes going to his shoes- a pair of well-worn sneakers. "Sorry," he creaked out, his voice sounding unused, "if I'm trespassing. Is it okay… Can I keep walking?"

Melody stood, still allowing the hat to conceal her face, "Certainly not," she said softly.

The man looked up, confusion on his face, "What?" he asked, obviously not expecting a refusal.

Melody moved away from the chair, gesturing towards it, "Sit," she commanded, "You're not going any further until you get some food into you. You look half-starved."

"I can't," he said shaking his head, "I have to keep looking."

"For what? What is so important that you can't stop and eat?" Melody asked.

"My wife," he said softly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her hand going to her heart, "What happened to her?"

The man looked away, towards the water, "It doesn't matter," he said, "I just have to keep looking."

Melody paused, looking at him thoughtfully, "Well, Mister, if I was your wife, I'd tell you to take care of yourself or you'll never find me."

"I…"

"Hush and sit!" she said firmly, turning towards the house, "I'll get you something to eat and drink." He didn't move. "That's an order!" she said without turning around.

"Yes ma'am," the man murmured, obediently dropping his pack and sitting uncomfortably in the cushioned lounge chair.

When Melody returned, he was fast asleep in the chair. He was quite handsome under all that hair, she thought. She sat the tray of food on the table next to him and cleared her throat loudly.

The man's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, looking around.

"Here's something to eat," Melody said softly, "and I hope you like sugar cookies, I just made a batch this morning."

The man smiled for the first time, his dirty fingers delicately touching the animal-shaped cookies covered in multi-colored icing.

"My wife liked to bake," he said, "She was going to teach me her great-grandmother's secret recipe for sugar cookies." He snatched his hand back suddenly, as if burned, "But she never got to."

Melody sat in the sand in front of him, "What was her name?"

"She's not dead!" the man said loudly, his hand clenched, "She's out here somewhere."

"Eat," Melody insisted, her tone soothing.

The man nodded, quickly downing the plateful of food and the bottle of water she had brought out.

"Thanks," he said as he put the plate down, scraped clean.

"No problem," she said, collecting the tray and starting towards the house.

She turned back, watching as the man pulled on his pack and trekked down the shore. She heard the slam of the front door and knew Michael was home. He'd be looking for her, and she had news to tell him, she remembered suddenly. But she had to say goodbye to the poor, lost man.

"I hope you find her!" Melody said, the evening ocean breeze carrying her words to him.

He turned towards her, already yards down the shore, and waved.

"Melody!" Michael shouted, silhouetted in the doorway.

"Coming, Michael!" Melody responded, running up the steps and into the house, so excited to tell him the news that she didn't even notice when her hat flew off, releasing her auburn hair.

0 0 0

It had been a month. An entire month of ceaseless searching, and he still hadn't found a single sign of her. MacGyver felt like he had walked a thousand beaches, fruitlessly looking for a sign that never was.

The woman surprised him. He knew he was technically trespassing, as this stretch was solely private beaches, but he never thought he'd run into someone. When she offered him food, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't had real food in a long time. He'd been scrounging, existing off the land, occasionally stopping for water or some dried fruit.

"I can't," he found himself saying, automatically refusing to stop his search. But she wasn't going to let it rest, this woman. She reminded him of his wife, not afraid to order anyone around.

He ate automatically, staring down at the food with the single-minded intention of providing fuel to keep searching. There was nothing outside the search. The cookies served only to remind him of what he lost, what moments he'd missed.

She was kind enough to let him go without prying further, which he appreciated. He didn't want to talk about it, he wanted to keep going.

As he started to go, he heard the sound of her husband coming home, the front door slamming loudly.

Her shout drew his attention, and he waved his thanks, knowing that the wind would escape with any words he shouted in return. And then he heard her husband shout out a name. _Her_ name. Melody.

He froze, watching with numb disbelief as the woman ran up the stairs, her concealing hat flying off and revealing the fiery hair he knew so well.

And he watched as she ran to her 'husband's' arms, Murdoc's distinctive profile etched in the setting sun.

He'd found her, he'd finally found her. Now what?

0 0 0

"Hey, Mel," Michael said with a laugh as his wife flew into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Mike, I have wonderful news!" Melody gushed, pulling Michael into the kitchen and sitting him down.

"What's got you so excited?" Michael asked, biting into one of the tempting sugar cookies displayed in the center of the table, "Hey, these are good!" he said, surprised.

Melody wacked his shoulder playfully, "Of course they're good! Now quit eating and listen!"

Michael chuckled, dutifully finishing up the cookie and giving her his full attention, "Okay, Mel, spill it," he said.

"I'm pregnant."

Michael coughed, crumbs stuck in his throat with his involuntary gasp of shock. Melody ran and got him a glass of tap water, which he quickly chugged, slamming it empty on the table, "Y-You're WHAT?!" he cried, his face pale.

Melody's lip twitched downward, tears filling her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Michael. I- I thought you'd be happy," her voice broke as she tried not to cry.

"How far along are you?" Michael asked, his voice hard.

Melody sniffed, her fists clenched, "A few weeks," she said.

Michael stood and started to pace, his expression intense.

"What's wrong?!" Melody cried suddenly, grabbing his arm, "What are you thinking? Tell me!"

"We have to go, Melody," Michael said, facing her, "We have to run, far, far away from here. The sooner the better."

"Why, Michael? What are we running from?" Melody asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, Mel," Michael said, looking off into the distance, "It wasn't going to get complicated. I had it all planned. I've been trying to ignore it, trying to forget that someday this charade would end, and I would have to… But now, now I can't. Not with my _child_. Mine."

"Michael, you're scaring me," Melody said softly, tears running silently down her face.

Michael looked down at her, "Melody, I've been lying to you."

"What?" Melody asked, taken aback- if he had lied to her, than everything she knew…

"I don't work for the government. I'm an assassin."

"No!" Melody cried, backing away from him in fear.

"No, Mel, you don't understand!" Murdoc said, "I won't hurt you! I can't hurt you!"

"Why are you telling me this now?" Melody asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

Murdoc sighed, "Originally, you… you were bait. I was supposed to seduce you… and a man was supposed to come looking for you. He and I, we have a history. I was setting the perfect trap. But, I miscalculated."

"Why me?"

"The man- he's in love with you. He'd come for you. But it's too late. He was supposed to come a long time ago, but I… I fell in love with you. And I forgot about my trap, forgot that you were a part of my plan. I was never supposed to love you," Murdoc said, his voice raw with pain.

"And now we have to leave? Before he finds us?"

Murdoc looked at her seriously, "You're pregnant with my child. Mine. I never thought I would have a family, but you've given me that. And I won't let anyone, not even my greatest enemy, take that away from me."

"And if I go with you, what then? Are you going to stop killing people? Or am I just supposed to accept that my husband is a killer?" Melody asked levelly.

"_If _you come with me?! This isn't optional, Mel!" Murdoc said, grabbing her wrist.

Melody looked down at his hand, anger twisting her lips. She looked up at him slowly, "Let. Go. Of. Me," she commanded, never budging an inch. He didn't loosen his grip. "I said," Melody said, her voice steely, "Let go. I am a person. I am not your property. You can't force me to do anything."

Murdoc opened his mouth to correct her, as he did, indeed, have the power to make her do anything he wanted, but then he looked at her, and the words melted on his lips. He let go.

"You're right, Mel," he said gently, "But I can't promise you I'll stop being who I am. This is me- this is all I know."

"You have to stop. How can you protect us if you continue? How long would it be before someone else, or this enemy you fear, found you? Found us? The only way to keep us safe is to change. And I want to know now- Will you?"

"I…" Murdoc thought frantically. He had tried to retire before, but now, "What will I do, Mel?" he asked, strain in his voice, "How will I provide for you?"

Melody smiled, her entire posture softening, "We'll figure it out, Mike, I promise," she said, pulling him into a hug, "We'll be okay."

They stood in the kitchen for a long time, both thinking about their future, neither knowing that they were thinking about two completely different things.

"We have to start packing," Murdoc said, "I'll find somewhere for us to go, but we have to leave quickly."

Melody nodded numbly and they went to work packing up their few belongings.

Murdoc left, saying he needed to set things up for the move. Melody continued with the packing, her mind whirring with the realization of Michael's real profession.

How many men had he killed? And he said she was bait for his enemy. What did that mean? How could his enemy have fallen in love with her? Surely she wouldn't have associated with a man like… Like Michael. Melody paused, shaking slightly- Was Michael's enemy bad?

She hadn't thought about it, assuming enemy meant bad… But if Michael was an assassin, then his enemy could be a policeman, an FBI agent, someone decent, someone _good_.

And they were running from him. He loved her, and she was running from him. For just a moment, she imagined what would happen if she decided not to run away with Michael…

No. He was her husband. He loved her, and she loved him. And they were going to have a baby- together.

Melody realized that she was done packing up the bedroom, her belongings gathered in one suitcase and a single cardboard box. She owned practically nothing, and half of what she did have, she had purchased in the last few weeks. A chill ran up her spine. So little to mark her life with Michael…

Melody shook her head and picked up an empty box. She went into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. As she packed her hairbrush, Michael's razor, and the medley of balms and lotions, she tried to remember anything she could about life before Michael.

She closed the cabinet, glancing at the mirror as she wedged the small box under one arm. What she saw reflected back at her made her gasp. She dropped the box, its contents spilling out into the hallway. Melody sank to the cold tile floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she buried her face, sobbing inconsolably.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Murdoc came in the front door.

"Mel?" he called, the house silent. Melody didn't answer. Murdoc's pulse quickened. Were they too late? Had they been found already? Had MacGyver come and taken her away? "MEL!" he called again, cautiously making his way down the hall. When he saw the edge of a box, its contents spilling out across the hallway, haphazardly tossed on its side, he knew something was wrong. He pulled his knife and slid around the doorframe, ready for a fight.

What he saw nearly made him drop his knife. Melody lay curled up on the cold tile, her motionless back to him. He sheathed his knife and went quickly to her, his hand shaking slightly as he moved to turn her over. What if she was right? What if it wasn't MacGyver that found her- what if it was one of his other enemies, one that wouldn't have qualms about killing a defenseless woman?

As his hand lit on her shoulder, she flinched and pulled away, shoving herself backwards until she pressed into the wall, her fists raised over her eyes.

"Melody?" Murdoc asked, concern coloring his voice. He knelt beside her; wanting to touch her, but afraid she'd pull away again.

"Did you do it?" Melody asked, her voice scraping in his ears, the hopeless accusation raw and brittle.

"What? Did I do what?" Murdoc asked, his voice tight.

"In the mirror, I saw… I remembered…" Melody looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed, "Did you take my memories?" she asked.

"What did you see?" Murdoc asked, standing, his hands clasped behind his back.

Melody stood, sliding up the wall- her arms wrapped around herself, and looked blankly towards the tub, "A pink bathing suit and you. You were talking, and you left, and I was screaming. I was tied up, Michael. Why was I tied up?"

"Do you remember what I said?" Murdoc asked, fingering the knife.

Melody shook her head. Murdoc moved closer to her, backing her into the corner.

"I said," Murdoc confessed, "that I chose option two. I chose to take you from your husband, erase your memories, and make you believe you're my wife. I chose to wait for your husband to find you, and then I chose to kill you." Murdoc pulled out the knife, holding it in front of her, the light catching it, reflecting a distorted picture of what once was.

"Murdoc," a man's voice boomed from the bathroom doorway.

Murdoc spun, yanking Melody in front of him, his knife at her throat, "MacGyver," Murdoc said calmly, smirking coolly at Melody's husband. Actually, he was surprised that MacGyver had been able to sneak up on him, but he had been distracted by other things.

"Let her go, Murdoc," MacGyver said. He stood stiffly in the doorway, his every muscle tense, his eyes focused on Murdoc's face; flicking to the knife and then back to Murdoc.

"Gyver," Melody whispered, blinking at him like he would disappear any moment.

"So you remember him now?" Murdoc murmured into her ear, "What else do you remember?" he asked, his thumb running along the scar on her side.

Melody shivered, closing her eyes. "Everything," she said quietly, "I remember everything."

"So," Murdoc said, looking at MacGyver, "you remember that I will kill to get what I want."

MacGyver pulled out a knife of his own, "Not this time, Murdoc. This time I have you, and I'm not letting you get away."

Murdoc laughed, "What are you going to do, MacGyver, kill me?" Murdoc shook his head derisively.

"Yes," MacGyver said simply, his voice stone cold.

Murdoc looked at him in disbelief, "But you're a pacifist!"

"Not anymore," MacGyver said, stepping forward, "Your little test worked, Murdoc. I discovered I could kill. Or, at least," MacGyver took another step, "I could kill you."

"Watch it, MacGyver," Murdoc said, his knife pressing tightly against Melody's throat.

"No, you watch it, Murdoc," MacGyver said, "You kill her, and you're a dead man. Right now, she's the only thing keeping you alive."

Murdoc's eyes narrowed, "I think you'll find, MacGyver, that if you confront me, you won't live to regret it."

"And I think you'll find that a widower isn't someone to test," MacGyver said, his eyes dark.

"If I may," Melody spoke up suddenly, startling both of them, "I'd like to interrupt this little feud with a very important bit of information," she had their attention, "I'd very much like to live," she said simply, "And, strangely enough, I'd like both of you to live also."

Murdoc blinked at MacGyver, his eyebrow raised. "You don't want me dead?" Murdoc asked, his voice rumbling against her back.

"But he kidnapped you! He almost killed you!" MacGyver said.

"MacGyver," Melody said sternly, "I need you to back off a little, will you?"

MacGyver stared at her dumbly for a few seconds, until the intensity of her gaze convinced him to comply. He backed up into the doorway, but refused to go any further.

Ignoring the knife at her throat, Melody turned slowly, her body pressing against Murdoc's. She stretched to whisper in his ear, "Michael," she said softly, half-smiling when she felt some of the tension leave his body as she said his name, "We both know something he doesn't. You won't kill me, because you won't kill our child. Even if this whole thing was a charade, this child isn't." Murdoc looked down at her, his hard eyes hiding a softness only she could see, "Let me go, Michael. Let me go for our child."

"We could still go," he said softly, "You know he couldn't stop me."

Melody shook her head, "I can't, Michael. You know me. You know what kind of person I am. He's my husband, Michael."

Murdoc leaned down suddenly, kissing her, his free hand pulling her close to him.

"Murdoc," MacGyver growled threateningly, and Murdoc pulled away slowly, lowering the knife to his side.

"Go," he whispered to Melody, his fingers clenched tightly around the hilt of his blade.

Melody nodded and moved away, her husband pulling her into a crushing embrace as soon as she was within reach. Keeping his arm protectively around her shoulders, MacGyver backed out of the doorway, allowing Murdoc space to leave.

Murdoc strode out of the restroom, seemingly unflustered, and stood across the kitchen table from the couple.

"I'm letting you go, Murdoc. Don't push it. I fully expect never to hear from you again. Is that clear?" MacGyver asked, his face stony, his arm clinging to Melody with white fingers.

"Oh, you're very clear, MacGyver. I just don't play like that. My game, my rules," Murdoc said threateningly.

MacGyver raised his knife, pushing Melody towards the door.

"Don't bother sending her away, MacGyver. This will be an epic battle. If you win," Murdoc chuckled derisively, "then she gets to go home with you, and you're short one enemy. But if I win, it won't matter where she runs. I'll find her."

"She doesn't love you," MacGyver said.

Murdoc smiles lopsidedly, "She did. And she will again. I'll start over. No one to remind her, nothing to make her remember, no one looking for her. Just me, her husband."

"You're not her husband!" MacGyver said, "And I won't let you take her again!"

"Murdoc, please!" Melody said, "Please, let us go! Don't do this. We can all just leave! It can stop right now!"

Murdoc's face hardened; already she had adapted. Already she forgot his first name. He raised his knife, casually tossing the kitchen table aside with a clatter.

"Stay out of the way, Melody," Murdoc said, his eyes cold as he looked through her, "Come on, MacGyver. Show me what you think is worth fighting for," Murdoc said, his eyes boring calculatingly into MacGyver's determined demeanor.

The two men circled, neither making a move. Murdoc had the upper hand, and he knew it. This was home court. This was his forte. Even MacGyver's erratic behavior couldn't save him now.

MacGyver knew he was at a disadvantage, but he was counting on one thing- anger. This was the man that had stolen his wife. This was the man who had almost murdered his wife. This was the man who was threatening to do it all over again. MacGyver made the first move, lunging forward, his knife slicing high, aiming to disarm- still unable to go for a killing strike.

Murdoc ducked, sliding under the blade with smooth movement, his knife flipping in his hand to jut across MacGyver's shoulder- leaving a streak of blood behind.

Melody gasped and MacGyver grunted lowly, throwing himself backwards to avoid a second blow.

Murdoc grinned. First blood. He kept the momentum, the blade flipping once more and coming up at MacGyver from the floor, Murdoc using his smaller size as an advantage to dart under MacGyver's defenses.

MacGyver threw himself sideways, narrowly avoiding evisceration. He brought the hilt of his knife down, catching Murdoc in the temple.

The two men, breathing heavily, stood staring at each other. Blood ran down Murdoc's neck, drooling from his hairline. MacGyver's shirt was torn and crimson-stained, but the bleeding had nearly stopped.

"Stop it! Please!" Melody cried, stepping between them.

Murdoc grinned at MacGyver, flipping his knife carelessly.

"Get out of the way, Melody," MacGyver ordered.

"I'd have to agree with her," a man said.

The three turned as one, staring in surprise at the man in the doorway; two hulks standing like bookends on either side, their gun's bulging out the waist of their jeans, identical wife-beaters emphasizing their impressive physique. The man that had spoken looked unassuming next to them, but his eyes betrayed him, their icy blue taking in every detail. His khaki oxford was tucked neatly into his highly-starched slacks, his thumbs locked casually into his expensive leather belt. He was bald, his head cleanly shaven and as tanned as the rest of his body. He looked like he'd just stepped out of Field and Stream.

"Quigley," Murdoc said in surprise.

"Hello, Murdoc," Quigley said, striding into the house, his goons following obediently on his heels.

"You know him?" MacGyver asked Murdoc.

Murdoc shrugged, "We've met."

"Please forgive the intrusion, gentlemen and lady," Quigley said. He eyed Melody appreciatively, "I don't believe we've met, Miss…"

"Mrs. MacGyver," Melody said coldly, not liking this man in the least. She moved towards MacGyver.

"Ah!" Quigley said with a smile, "So this is the elusive wife. I've looked forward to meeting you for some time now."

MacGyver stepped up next to his wife, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked bluntly.

Quigley continued to smile ingratiatingly, "I'm just a… curiosity seeker, really."

"He's a hired gun," Murdoc said, "and not a subtle one at that."

Quigley's smile wavered for a second before he regained his composure, "A bit more subtle than you think, Murdoc. I've been looking for Miss Jones for quite some time, and I knew that Mr. MacGyver would lead me to her… eventually."

"You know who I am," Melody said accusingly.

"Indeed," Quigley acquiesced, his teeth flashing whitely as his grin widened, "Your father sent me."

Melody gasped and drew back, leaning into MacGyver for comfort. MacGyver grasped her shoulder tightly, "Well, you can tell dear old Dad that he's out of luck," MacGyver said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Quigley said, gesturing the goons forward, "After Murdoc's inept attempt, her father made it quite clear that nothing was to get in our way."

There was a brief struggle, during which Goon One's shirt became quite disheveled and Goon Two's forearm got a scratch, but in the end Murdoc, MacGyver, and Melody were firmly bound and gagged.

Hefting a squirming Melody over his shoulder, Quigley laughed, "Three birds with one stone. Now that's a good haul. Let's go, boys."


	9. Into the Fire

Chap 9

After a long and cramped ride in the back of a dark van, MacGyver was nearly bleeding from his struggles to escape, Murdoc was still unsuccessfully attempting to reach the knife in his boot, and Melody was sick of feeling them both squirm around and longed to scream in frustration.

The continuous monologue running through her head didn't help. All she could think about was the last few weeks. She was pregnant with Murdoc's, _Murdoc's_ child. And MacGyver had finally found her. And now another thug had her and MacGyver and even Murdoc. She found herself strangely sympathetic towards Murdoc. She knew what he had done, of course, but she also knew _him_. They had a connection now, one that was not easily severed. He was a seriously messed up man, but he was human. She found herself including him in her worried thoughts. No one deserved to die. But these men didn't seem like they were just taking them for a joy ride. Probably driving out into the wilderness where they could bury our bodies undetected. No witnesses, no mess.

The van rumbled to a stop, jarring her out of her morose thoughts. Murdoc mumbled what sounded like a curse, MacGyver continued to squirm, and Melody let her head thump against the metal side with a sigh of exhaustion.

The van doors opened, the pitch black night offering little luminescence as they were lifted from the van and carried inside a building, the fluorescent lights blinding. After a long hallway, the space opened into a large room, disturbingly furnished with a variety of technological doodads and shackles. Against the wall, two sets of shackles hung a few feet apart, to which Murdoc and MacGyver were attached before being cut free from their restraints, the gags removed from their mouths. Melody's ankle was leashed to a length of chain in the middle of the floor and her bonds were cut. She pulled the gag from her mouth and spat in Quigley's general direction.

Murdoc and MacGyver glared at their captor, feeling defenseless with their hands positioned above their heads. Melody stood, her legs quivering slightly after being tied up for so long.

"So what do you want with them?" Melody asked, her arms crossed.

Quigley smiled wolfishly, "While it is true that you were my true target," Quigley said, "Mr. MacGyver is well known. I'm sure I can find someone interested in paying a great deal for him… dead or alive."

Melody worked her jaw, her eyes flickering to MacGyver in fear before resuming their forbidding stare, "And Murdoc? What could you want with him?"

Quigley chuckled, "Murdoc is competition! He's gotten in my way too many times," Quigley's eyes narrowed menacingly, his back stiffly towards the two fettered men, "In fact, he almost killed me once. I would very much like some revenge."

"I'm sorry I missed," Murdoc said loudly.

"I'm sorry you missed too," MacGyver seconded, deliberately drawing Quigley's attention away from Melody. They had both noticed the way Quigley was eyeing her, his eyes hovering around the neckline, the hem of her dress.

Quigley turned, his face twisted in a struggle to maintain his cultured performance.

"You'll soon have further reason to regret it," Quigley said ominously. With a nod towards Goon One, a grinding noise echoed in the room. From the ceiling a tall plastic tube lowered, encircling Melody. Melody tried to get out from under it, but the chain prevented her. It settled on the cement floor with a menacing growl, trapping Melody in the center.

Melody hammered against the clear sides with her fists, her voice muted.

"What on earth is that?!" Murdoc exclaimed.

Quigley sauntered around the tube, his hands clasped behind his back with an air of superiority, "I like to do things differently," he said, "You get bored just shooting people."

"You're going to kill her," MacGyver said.

Quigley looked at him, his head tilted slightly in thought, "Not as bright as I've been told I see. Of course I'm going to kill her! That's what I've been paid for," he said, "Start it up!" he yelled at Goon One.

With the grinding of heavy motors, a long hose emerged, the nozzle positioned over Melody's tube.

"It's too bad," Quigley said to Melody as the hose positioned itself, his fingers trailing over the surface of the tube as if stroking her, "that your father's in such a hurry. I'd have liked to have a little fun first."

Melody glared at him, and both Murdoc and MacGyver joined her.

Quigley turned back to the men, "A perfect murder. I even have the water pumped in from the river. Nothing is out of place. A simple drowning."

"No!" MacGyver shouted, refusing to believe Melody's terrible luck. The one thing she feared most was the one thing that kept happening to her!

"You can't!" Murdoc shouted simultaneously. MacGyver looked over at him as he continued, "You can't kill her!"

Quigley laughed, "A bit ironic coming from you! You almost killed her once, or have you forgotten?"

"It is different now!" Murdoc said.

"How?" MacGyver and Quigley asked in the same breath, glaring at one another in annoyance. "How is it different now?" Quigley asked.

Murdoc took a deep breath, looking past Quigley at Melody as he said, "She's pregnant."

Quigley's mouth dropped open, and MacGyver looked like he was about to faint.

Quigley spun to face Melody, "Is that true?" he asked.

Melody looked at MacGyver, her eyes filled with tears, as she nodded.

"Who's…? How far along is she?" MacGyver asked Murdoc hoarsely.

"A month," Murdoc said, "The child is mine."

MacGyver winced at his words, his shoulders bunched tightly. He had hoped that somehow nothing had _happened_ between them. A baby. His wife was going to have Murdoc's baby. It was like a bad soap opera.

"Oh, this is just too good," Quigley said laughingly. "His wife, your child. I got a better bargain than I thought!" Quigley said, gesturing at Goon One again. The water shot out of the hose, thundering into the tube, instantly up to Melody's ankles.

"No!" the men shouted, "You can't! Turn it off! Melody!"

Melody pounded frantically against the walls of her tube, her screams for help barely audible over the rushing water.

"You have to stop this!" MacGyver said pleadingly, "I'll double whatever he's paying you!"

"We'll triple it!" Murdoc said, clinging to the opportunity.

Quigley looked between them, his eyebrow raised, "As tempting as that offer is… I have to refuse."

"Why?" Murdoc demanded, "Give me one good reason you'd refuse a deal like this?!"

Quigley chuckled. "I'll give you three good reasons. Number one, I already made a deal with her father, and I don't intend to double cross him. I doubt I'd survive it. Number two, I want to see you suffer. And number three, well; frankly, I'm enjoying this."

"Please!" MacGyver begged, "She's my wife! Please don't do this! Have some compassion."

Quigley laughed out loud at this, his donkey-bray immediately grating.

"Gyver! Michael! Help me!" Melody screamed, fighting to keep her head above the quickly rising water.

"Melody!" they cried, fighting with their chains. They stilled as her head went under, the chain around her ankle preventing her from floating with the rising water. They watched, holding their breath, as she swam down and yanked on the chain, trying desperately to free herself. She gave up, quickly realizing it wasn't going to budge, and turned towards the men, slamming her palms against the plastic.

"Hold on Melody!" MacGyver screamed, his wrists bleeding as he struggled.

She swam towards the surface of the water, her fingers stretching to reach air. Her fingertips barely broke the surface.

Quigley gestured for the hose to be turned off and the room was suddenly eerily silent, the men's ears still ringing from the rushing water.

Melody's struggles stopped with the water, her fingers still grasping at the air above her. Her fist clenched tightly, and she turned, her hair haloing around her face. She floated effortlessly in the water, her eyes wide and scared as she stared at the men. Her palm flattened against the side, as if she could just push through the transparent barrier.

"Please!" MacGyver pleaded, his voice breaking as he looked into his wife's eyes.

"Please," Murdoc echoed, his voice just a whisper, the blood oozing down his wrists in silent testimony.

Melody's hands moved to her stomach, folding gently as she looked down. She looked back up, meeting the men's eyes once again. She smiled sadly.

"No," MacGyver moaned, "Don't give up," he said quietly, knowing he could do nothing.

"What's she doing?" Murdoc asked MacGyver, his voice tight.

"She's saying goodbye," MacGyver said, tears running down his face.

"She can't!" Murdoc said, "She can't give up!"

"No, Murdoc. She can't hold on," MacGyver corrected quietly, forcing a reassuring smile as he nodded slightly.

Melody nodded in return. Then she closed her eyes. With an explosion of bubbles, the air left her lungs. And there was absolute silence as she convulsed, her body rejecting the water it sucked in instead of air.

"NO!" Murdoc screeched, his chains slamming against the wall.

MacGyver cried mutely, watching as she drifted in the water, her hands unfolding slackly, her dress billowing around her giving the illusion of movement.

Quigley stood, staring into the tube like a cat looking into a goldfish bowl. He sauntered to a small staircase, stepping up on the first step. He gestured to Goon One.

With a loud grind, the tube lifted, and thousands of gallons of water rushed onto the floor. It lapped the walls, swirling around the men's ankles and splashing Quigley's ostrich-skin boots before escaping down the drains placed strategically across the floor. The tube rose back to its place, leaving Melody behind.

She lay like a rag doll, one leg tucked under her, her arms limply crossed. Her dress was plastered to her body, the thin material leaving little to the imagination, outlining her lacy bra. Her hair hung halfway across her face, already starting to dry and curl.

The dripping of the last of the water echoed in the room and Quigley's footsteps squeaked loudly as he approached her body.

He knelt beside her, "Such a shame," he said with a shake of his head, his hand lying lecherously on her cold thigh.

"I'm going to kill you," Murdoc said, his voice a growl of hate. Melody was dead, and it was all this man's fault. He had lost a child before it had even entered the world. He had lost someone he'd cared for. He hadn't cared for anyone for a long time, not since his sister. "I am going to kill you," he repeated, meaning every syllable.

MacGyver chuckled darkly, "I second that," he said, glaring at Quigley as the tears dried on his face. Mourning came later; right now it was time for revenge.

Gesturing to Goon One, Quigley stood and watched as Melody's body was lifted and placed on a rolling cart. Goon One started to pull the laden cart out of the room, but Quigley shook his head. Goon One stopped and waited patiently.

Quigley strolled over to Murdoc, his thumbs looped casually in his pockets. "You know, it is a pity, Murdoc, that I do not have more time." He leaned in close, "I would love to give you a proper death."

Murdoc strained at his chains, aching to disembowel the man in front of him.

"But, alas," Quigley continued, leaning back nonchalantly, "I simply do not have the time. So, I'm afraid that this," he flicked out a knife and stabbed Murdoc, "will have to do," he finished, leaning on the blade as it sunk deep into Murdoc's side.

With a strained cry of distress, Murdoc looked down at the knife in disbelief. After everything, to die helplessly at the hands of a two-bit charlatan…

Quigley pulled away, the knife sucking wetly as it slid out.

"Oh, God," MacGyver murmured, watching with sickened fascination as the blood poured down Murdoc's side.

Murdoc opened his mouth to speak, but only a wet gurgle emerged. He strained to breathe, blood filling his mouth and oozing past his pale lips.

"Get him down," Quigley commanded Goon One.

Without a word, the man moved to do his bidding, unlatching Murdoc's chains and watching as he collapsed to the floor. Murdoc coughed wetly, curling slightly to relieve the pain. He blinked up at MacGyver, his mouth turning up distantly in an ironic smile.

"Sorry, MacGyver, looks like you," Murdoc coughed, his face paling, "missed your opportunity," he finished breathily. He looked over at Melody's body, his smile fading, "Don't miss another one," he said pointedly.

MacGyver nodded, his face deeply serious.

"Enough," Quigley said coldly, booting Murdoc in his wound. Murdoc cried out loudly, his breathing harsh and rattling as he lay helplessly on the damp floor.

"Take him too. Drop the bodies in the river," Quigley said.

"He's not dead!" MacGyver exclaimed as the goon moved towards Murdoc.

Quigley pulled his knife, laying it against Murdoc's throat. Murdoc glared up at him, still struggling to breathe. "You're right," Quigley said, "Maybe I should remedy that."

"Do it," Murdoc whispered, blood splattering from his lips as he spoke.

MacGyver watched the wheels turning in Quigley's mind as he hesitated.

"No," he said finally, re-sheathing the blade, "I won't put you out of your misery so soon. Dump him," he repeated, backing away.

Murdoc grunted in agony as Goon One threw him over his shoulder and then plopped him onto the cart, his body overlapping Melody's.

With a whimper of pain and distaste, Murdoc rolled sideways, only his back touching Melody's cold, dead body.

As Goon One turned to see if there were any further orders, Murdoc heard a voice he never expected to hear again.

"I hope you're better off than you're acting," Melody said, "or we're in real trouble."

Murdoc inhaled quickly and tried to sit up, so shocked he forgot his wound for a moment. With a grunt of pain it forcibly reminded him, and, thankfully, cut off any words he would have spoken.

"Shh!" Melody hushed him, "Do you want to get us both killed?!" she whispered angrily.

Murdoc leaned back, only half-feigning weakness. "What?" he whispered, mystified.

"Tell Gyver timber," she said quickly as Goon One returned to push them out of the room. "Just do it," she said as he mulled over the strange word.

"MacGyver!" Murdoc called out, his voice purposefully reedy. MacGyver tore his eyes from Melody's body long enough to glance at Murdoc. "Timber," Murdoc said, his voice emphatic.

MacGyver jerked in surprise, his face flushing as his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to speak, but Murdoc shook his head, his hand slipping down to his abdomen. MacGyver's mouth snapped shut and he nodded. With deliberate force, he turned away as the cart was pushed out of sight, his attention on Quigley.

Quigley eyed the departing cart with suspicion, and MacGyver knew he had to draw the man's attention away.

"So, what happens now? One more body for the river?" MacGyver asked.

Quigley turned towards him, another ersatz smile plastered on his face. "Not for you, my good man. You are going to make me a lot of money."

"And how will I do that?"

Quigley chuckled, "You'd be surprised how much your enemies are willing to pay to get a hold of you."

"What, Melody's father not paying you enough?" MacGyver spat bitterly.

Quigley shrugged, "Why settle?"

0 0 0

The wind whipped over them as the cart neared the edge of the drop-off.

"So," Murdoc asked quietly, "what's the plan?"

"What plan?" Melody responded.

Murdoc groaned loudly, "Neither of you believe in planning, do you?" he asked sardonically.

"I'm still alive," she said, "One step at a time."

"Well, watch the next step, it's a doozy."

"You couldn't…" Melody asked, trailing off as Murdoc shook his head.

"I'm not exaggerating very much here," he muttered.

"Crap," Melody said.

"That about sums it up," Murdoc agreed.

"Why is it always water?" Melody asked rhetorically.

"For me, its snakes," Murdoc said with a sigh.

Their journey stopped, and Goon One lifted Murdoc from the cart, tossing him over his shoulder once more. Murdoc struggled, but it was useless, and without another word, he was flung over the side. Melody followed, her limp body providing no resistance as she was thrown.

The water was icy cold, and Melody was unpleasantly reminded of those long moments in the tube- helplessly praying that her little drama would not turn into the real thing. She had never been so frightened in her life. Waiting, hoping, that the air would return before she could no longer fake her drowning. It was a miserable thing to do to MacGyver and Murdoc, she knew, but it was the only recourse she had. When she had felt the touch of air on her skin once more, it was all she could do not to suck it in greedily. The torturously shallow breaths she took, trying desperately not to move her chest, any muscles, forcing her body to relax completely. Only sheer strength of will and fear for her child gave her the ability.

Now, though, she had no such compunction. She paddled with all her might, fighting her way to the surface. She broke the turbulent surface, the river already attempting to suck her under once more. She looked up, marking the landforms. The rush of water around her ears seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

Murdoc. She remembered him suddenly, and spun in the water, searching the surface. If he was really hurt as bad as he sounded, he was in trouble. She spotted him finally, ahead of her, clinging to a tree branch.

"Michael!" she called, nearly going under.

He raised his head wearily, turning towards her. She swam forward, the current aiding her. She caught up with him, and he graciously offered to share his branch.

"We've got to get to shore," he said, his voice barely audible above the roar of the water, "We've got a problem."

"Just one?" Melody said sarcastically.

"Waterfall," Murdoc said simply, jerking his head towards the rapidly approaching horizon line.

"You have got to be kidding," Melody said.

"I wish," he responded as they started to push for the shore.

0 0 0

MacGyver's heart leapt into his throat as Goon One reentered the room. He was wiping half-heartedly at the blood stain on his shoulder, the cart nowhere in sight.

MacGyver had thought that since Melody was obviously, _miraculously_, alive, that somehow she'd escape. But the goon's presence here quashed the idea.

"Did he put up much of a fight?" Quigley asked Goon One. The man shrugged, still wiping at the stain. Quigley laughed, "Not that it would do him any good. If the whitewater doesn't get him, the waterfall will."

"Waterfall?" MacGyver asked, his voice tight with worry. Tossing Melody into a river was one thing- she'd certainly proved she was a survivor, but a waterfall was a whole other ball of wax.

"Quite a steep drop, sharp rocks at the bottom. Perfect for an 'accident'." Quigley said.

"Good to hear," a man said, stepping into the room with Goon Two at his heels.

"Governor Johnson!" MacGyver exclaimed, recognizing the notable politician. It was rumored he was about to run for President. What on earth was he doing here?

"Mr. Johnson!" Quigley said, the smile firmly entrenched on his face, "How nice to see you again. I can assure you, everything has been taken care of. There was no need for you to come down here."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that," Johnson said, ignoring MacGyver completely.

"Yes, yes," Quigley continued, "I've already disposed of the body. Natural causes; purely an accident is all they will say."

"So, you're her father," MacGyver said with distaste, eying the oily politician. His suit was creased in all the right places, very nearly disguising his protruding belly. His old-fashioned hat covered what was surely a receding hairline.

"And you would be?" Johnson asked, finally favoring him with a leer of superiority.

"Melody's husband," MacGyver snarled.

"My condolences," Johnson said smoothly, bowing mockingly as he turned back to Quigley.

"She was your daughter! How could you?!" MacGyver cried.

Johnson didn't turn around as he asked Quigley, "And why is he still alive?"

Quigley wrung his hands nervously, sweat beading on his forehead, "He won't be for long, I assure you Mr. Johnson. He has some enemies that want the satisfaction of killing him themselves, and they pay handsomely for the opportunity."

"Excellent," Johnson said with an approving nod, "And they are on their way- with the payment?"

"Yes!" Quigley said, relived that Johnson understood the ways of a businessman.

"Very good," Johnson murmured. With a nod of his head, Goon Two stepped up next to Quigley. Johnson took off his hat, fanning his face with a weary expression. "I'm glad to be done with this tiring business." He donned the hat and nodded at Goon Two. Without a word, a knife suddenly protruded from Quigley's chest.


	10. Burnt

Chap 10

"We're not going to make it!" Melody shouted, the waterfall's roar deafening.

Murdoc didn't respond, his head resting on the log as they fought their way to the shore. They were only feet away from safety, but it might have been a mile. The water was sucking them back almost as fast as they progressed forward, and they were both near the end of their strength.

"Mel," Murdoc said, his voice rough and pain-filled, "Hold on tight, I'm going to try something."

"Michael?" Melody asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Love you, Mel," Murdoc responded. With a scream of effort and pain, he shoved the log they had shared towards the shore. The log shot forwards, and Melody felt the soft mud of the shore suck at her feet.

"We made it!" she shouted, turning towards Michael. He was gone. "Michael! No!" she screamed as she saw him fall over the edge of the waterfall. "No!" she wept, fighting her way onto blessedly solid ground. Michael was gone.

-000-

Quigley looked down speechlessly as a crimson stain spread across his nicely-pressed shirt. Without even a squeak of protest, he fell to the ground, dead.

Johnson stepped over his body without a thought.

"I don't like to share," he said simply at MacGyver's appalled expression.

He turned to address his minions, "Go wait for the buyers. Let me know the moment they arrive."

Goons One and Two nodded and left.

There was a long silence as Johnson appraised MacGyver. MacGyver resisted the urge to tell him exactly what he thought of him, knowing he would just be wasting his breath.

The shrill ring of a cell phone interrupted their stare-off, and Johnson answered it, the slim phone slipping out of his jacket pocket.

"I'm in the middle of something here!" he snapped.

He listened silently, starting to pace as a frown etched its way onto his face, "I told you to take care of that! What do I pay you for?"

Johnson stopped and sighed, leaning against the doorway. He scowled at MacGyver as he spoke, "I'll be there in thirty minutes. Don't do anything stupid. Can you handle that?"

Apparently not, MacGyver thought as Johnson's face twisted painfully. It wasn't until he fell to the floor that MacGyver realized something had happened.

Before he could process it, Melody stepped through the doorway, a two by four clenched in her hands.

"That felt good!" she said vehemently.

"Melody!" MacGyver shouted, elated.

"Gyver!" Melody grinned, dropping the board and running to his side. She quickly unclasped his shackles and he engulfed her in his arms.

"Oh, God, Melody! I thought you had…" MacGyver whispered into her hair, his arms tight around her.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do that to you."

"Shh!" MacGyver pulled away to hold her face between his hands, "It doesn't matter. You're safe. You're alive. I love you," he said tenderly, pulling her into a long overdue kiss.

She sank into the kiss for long moments. Then she pulled away.

"Gyver, the baby… It's not… It's not yours," she said, turning her face away in shame.

"I know," MacGyver said softly.

"I'll understand. Now that you know… I'd understand if you didn't want me anymore. I'm not killing the baby though!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Melody, I'd never ask you to," MacGyver said gently, "And I'll always want you. And the baby."

Melody sighed in relief, wiping at her eyes, "Another thing… Murdoc's dead. He went over the waterfall."

MacGyver snorted a laugh and she looked up, startled.

"Don't count him out yet," MacGyver said with a rueful smile. His expression turned serious, "We need to get out of here."

Melody nodded. MacGyver grabbed her hand, snatching up Johnson's cell phone as they left.

They were running through the maze of corridors, trying to find a way out that wasn't guarded. MacGyver dialed one-handed as they ran.

"Pete!" MacGyver said, a smile in his voice. "Yeah, it's me. I found her! We're okay. I don't know where we are. It's a long story. We were kidnapped. Yeah, again. Anyway, trace this call and send some backup. We might need some help getting out of here. Hold on," MacGyver said, his voice falling to a whisper. He slipped the cell, still on, into his jean pocket.

"What is it?" Melody whispered, seeing him tense up as they crept around a corner.

"I thought I heard…" he responded, peeking his head around the corner. He leapt back, "Run!" he said, pulling her hand.

Her heart in her throat, Melody struggled to keep up as they twisted back the way they had come, the halls flashing by.

Yanking her back into a short, dark hallway, MacGyver motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"Nice try, Mr. MacGyver," Johnson said, stepping in to block the exit. Melody gasped and clutched at MacGyver's arm as Johnson raised a pistol. "I assume that's my daughter with you? I would say it's nice to finally meet you…" Johnson said with a snarl, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Pushing Melody behind him MacGyver backed away, his free hand searching for an exit.

"Let us go!" Melody begged, her hand clenched around MacGyver's, "We won't tell anyone who you are! We won't bother you; just let us leave, please!"

Johnson laughed, shaking his head.

"You think that after all the trouble you've cost me already I'd just let you go? Foolish girl!" Johnson stiffened and raised the gun, "Enough talking. I am willing to let you live, Mr. MacGyver. At least until your buyers get here. What they do with you then is of no concern to me. Come on out."

"No," MacGyver refused grimly, continuing his search for escape.

Johnson's eyes squinted- peering into the dimness- and he scowled, "If you want your husband to live, _Daughter_, convince him to come out!"

Melody swallowed roughly and threw her arms around MacGyver's waist, burying her head in his back as she spoke softly, "Go, Gyver. Maybe he's right. Maybe you can escape later. It doesn't matter. If there's a chance…"

MacGyver froze as she pulled away, lightly shoving him forwards. She shuffled backwards without taking her eyes off him, her arms wrapping around herself tightly, already missing his presence.

MacGyver turned around to face Melody, his back to Johnson. Without a word, he lunged forward, trapping her against the far wall, his hands gripping her shoulders so tightly that she winced.

"Don't you get it?" MacGyver whispered angrily, "I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you! I love you!"

"He'll kill you!" Melody wept, "I'm already dead; don't let him kill you too!"

"Don't say that!" MacGyver said, shaking her, "You're not dead! I'll find a way to save us! Both of us!"

Melody freed her arm from his tight grasp and pulled his head down, kissing him thoroughly.

"Love you," she said, wrapping her hands around his waist and leaning her head on his chest.

"Time's up!" Johnson shouted, "You coming?"

"I'm not going to leave her," MacGyver retorted, "You're just going to have to go through me, _Governor_."

"Have it your way," Johnson said coldly.

MacGyver and Melody winced in anticipation as the gun cocked, echoing loudly in the silence. Melody let her arms slide down to grip MacGyver's hands and looked up at him.

"Any ideas?" Melody asked, gently teasing.

MacGyver smiled faintly and opened his mouth to respond, but the loud crack of gunfire cut him off.

Melody screamed as MacGyver grunted in pain and stumbled forward, a red stain spreading across his shoulder.

"Oh, God!" Melody sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. All my fault… NO!" Melody shrieked as she heard the gun cock again.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The gun fired again and again, the noise unending. The second bullet caught MacGyver low in the side and he couldn't hold in a scream of pain. The third hit directly below his ribs on the right side, almost at his spine. He had no breath left to scream with.

When the noise finally stopped six shots had been fired, each burning like acid. The only reason they were still standing was the fact that he had locked his knees and his body hadn't had time to process what had happened yet.

MacGyver's body finally caught up with him and he slid to the ground, pulling Melody with him. Even as they fell, he made sure he'd land still covering Melody with his body.

His breath coming in pants of pain, MacGyver forced his eyes to crack open as he heard Johnson approach. Gun smoking in one hand, Johnson squatted down beside them, shaking his head. He reached out and grabbed MacGyver's shoulder, avoiding the blood. MacGyver could only twitch futilely as Johnson rolled him onto his back- and away from Melody.

MacGyver's stomach clenched as he saw Johnson chuckle. He followed his gaze and looked over at Melody.

"No," MacGyver moaned.

Johnson chuckled again, "Paid extra for a .45. It was worth it, don't you think? Two birds with one stone."

Melody lay gasping and staring up vacantly at the ceiling, her eyes clouded with pain. Her body was so covered with their blood that MacGyver couldn't tell how many of the shots had passed through his body and into hers.

Johnson leaned forward, cocking the gun and pressing the barrel against Melody's temple.

"No!" MacGyver tried to shout, coming out instead a wet whisper. He tried to lunge forward, nearly blacking out as pain speared through his body and something inside moved sickeningly. Johnson's finger tensed on the trigger and MacGyver watched with wide eyes.

There was a dull click. The gun was empty.

Johnson cursed under his breath. He stood and gave Melody a half-hearted kick in the ribs, nodding in satisfaction as she wheezed a breath of pain in response. He looked down at his watch and shook his head.

"Well, now you've made me late. I'd say see you later, but…" Johnson said with a snort of amusement.

He left, his footsteps quickly fading into the distance.

MacGyver shifted his body. His hand slipped beneath Melody's head and turned her towards him.

"Melody?" MacGyver forced out a whisper.

She blinked several times before recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Gyver?"

"I'm here," he said softly, his thumb rubbing circles on her temple.

"I'm tired," she said softly, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

MacGyver choked back a sob, "I know, Baby. It's okay… Just… just go to sleep."

"Kay," she whispered, "You'll be here when I wake up?"

MacGyver coughed, wincing at the copper taste in his mouth, "I'll be here," he assured her.

"Love you," she sighed, her eyes closing.

MacGyver paused for long moments, watching her face.

"Love you too," he said finally, his voice catching.

-000-

"Pete!" Mac said.

"MacGyver?" Peter asked, his heart leaping up in his throat at the sound of Mac's voice. He had been so worried. He hadn't heard from him in weeks!

"Yeah, it's me. I found her!" Mac said.

"You did? That's great! Is she alright? Are you? Where are you?" Pete asked, concerned. It sounded like he was running.

"We're okay. I don't know where we are," MacGyver said.

"What? What's going on?" Pete demanded, confused.

"It's a long story. We were kidnapped."

"What! Again?" Pete asked in fond exasperation.

"Yeah, again. Anyway, trace this call and send some backup. We might need some help getting out of here," MacGyver said.

Peter's stomach clenched in worry, "Already on it," he said, quickly conferring with his secretary and making arrangements as he listened to MacGyver run.

"Hold on," MacGyver said, his voice falling to a whisper. There was the sound of material scratching against the phone. Pete listened intently, his ulcer working its way into a nice hole as he waited to find out what was going on.

"What is it?" Pete heard Melody ask, her soft voice barely audible. He was glad to hear her sounding so strong. He'd been very afraid for the poor girl. But Mac had proven him wrong once again. Not only was she alive, but Mac was obviously recuing her as they spoke.

"I thought I heard…" Pete heard Mac whisper and then, "Run!" Mac shouted. Peter listened as their footsteps pounded, noticeably louder as they ran full out. Go guys! Peter thought, his muscles tense as he pictured them fleeing the bad guys.

They finally stopped running and Pete could hear Melody gulping in breaths. There was a long moment of silence, and then a new voice reached Pete's ears.

"Nice try, Mr. MacGyver," the man said, "I assume that's my daughter with you? I would say it's nice to finally meet you…" the man's voice ended in a snarl.

Oh, no! Pete thought. It was her father! The same man that had started all this. The one who had paid Murdoc to kill her! And now he had MacGyver and Melody cornered. Pete swallowed fearfully.

Peter's secretary motioned towards the tracer. They had located the signal.

"Send help, now!" Pete whispered, his hand clenched around his phone, "The Army, the Air Force, whoever you can get! Mac's in trouble!" Peter froze as he heard Melody's voice.

"Let us go!" Melody begged, "We won't tell anyone who you are! We won't bother you; just let us leave, please!"

Her father laughed. The sound sent a chill up Pete's spine.

"You think that after all the trouble you've cost me already I'd just let you go? Foolish girl!" her father said, "Enough talking. I am willing to let you live, Mr. MacGyver. At least until your buyers get here. What they do with you then is of no concern to me. Come on out."

Buyers? He was going to _sell_ MacGyver? To whom? And did he really think MacGyver would leave Melody in the hands of a man who was obviously going to kill her? Peter shook his head.

"No," Mac said. Peter knew that tone. That was Mac's 'don't screw with me' tone. Peter almost chuckled as he envisioned the look that Melody's father was getting right now.

"If you want your husband to live, _Daughter_, convince him to come out!" her father said, his revulsion oozing through the phone.

Peter hated him more at that moment than even Murdoc. He was trying to make Melody feel responsible for MacGyver's life!

Apparently it worked because Pete heard the rustle of clothing and Melody's muffled whisper, "Go, Gyver. Maybe he's right. Maybe you can escape later. It doesn't matter. If there's a chance…"

Pete shook his head. As if Mac would leave her just to save his own skin. Peter heard Melody's startled gasp.

"Don't you get it?" Peter heard MacGyver whisper angrily, "I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you! I love you!"

"He'll kill you!" Melody said. Peter could hear the tears in her voice, "I'm already dead; don't let him kill you too!"

"Don't say that!" MacGyver said, "You're not dead! I'll find a way to save us! Both of us!"

Yes! Pete thought. He's MacGyver, that's what he does! Don't give up Melody! You're still alive. There's help coming!

Pete heard clothes rustle again. "Love you," Melody said.

"Time's up!" her father shouted, "You coming?"

"I'm not going to leave her," MacGyver retorted, "You're just going to have to go through me, _Governor_."

Governor? Her father was a Governor! Of what state? What was his name? Come on MacGyver; give me a name, Peter pleaded mentally. If he had a name he could pin the SOB! He _was_ recording this phone call.

"Have it your way," her father said coldly.

Pete's heart clenched as a gun cocked. Oh, no!

"Come on Mac, get out of there!" Pete whispered.

"Any ideas?" Melody whispered, her tone stripping away Pete's fleeting hope.

The loud crack of gunfire had Pete shooting to his feet. MacGyver grunted and Melody screamed, and Pete felt faint.

"No, please, no!" Pete whispered, "It missed. It had to have missed."

"Oh, God!" Pete heard Melody sob, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. All my fault…"

Oh, no, Pete thought, his knuckles white. Mac's been shot. How bad…

"NO!" Melody shrieked as the gun cocked again.

Everything seemed to happen in a split second. The gun fired again and again, the noise unending. MacGyver screamed once, and then all Pete could hear was the gunfire. When the noise finally stopped six shots had been fired, each burned indelibly into Pete's memory.

Peter's knees went limp and he collapsed back into his chair, frozen in the horror of what he had just heard. MacGyver had been shot _six times_. His friend was right now lying on some cement floor dead or dying.

Pete listened in shocked silence. There was the sound of movement and then the dull thud of a body hitting the floor. Faintly Pete could hear MacGyver's pained breaths. He was still alive. There were footsteps. It had to be Melody's father- the shooter.

Pete heard more movement and MacGyver moaned quietly. Pete snarled when he heard Melody's father chuckle.

"No," Peter heard MacGyver moan. What now?

Melody's father chuckled again and then Pete heard him say, "Paid extra for a .45. It was worth it, don't you think? Two birds with one stone."

Oh, God! Pete thought. Had Mac… Of course he had! He'd _covered_ Melody with his body. And it hadn't mattered. With a .45… They were both lying there, dying.

Pete held his breath at the sound of the gun cocking again. Who was he going to shoot, and why? Hadn't he done enough!

"No!" Pete heard MacGyver whisper wetly. His voice was desperate and afraid. It was Melody. The Governor was going to execute Melody. MacGyver would never sound that afraid for himself.

Pete heard MacGyver move, clothes rustling. MacGyver grunted painfully and the sound stopped.

Pete closed his eyes in anticipation of another deafening shot. Instead, he heard a dull click and opened his eyes. The Governor was out of bullets.

Pete heard the man curse and then a light gasp of pain from Melody.

"Well, now you've made me late. I'd say see you later, but…" Pete heard the Governor say with a snort of amusement. The SOB! Pete heard him leave, his footsteps quickly fading into the distance.

Pete heard the clothes rustle again as MacGyver moved.

"Melody?" Pete heard MacGyver whisper.

There was a long silence during which Pete held his breath. Was she gone?

"Gyver?" Pete heard her finally whisper.

"I'm here," MacGyver said softly.

"I'm tired," she responded.

Pete heard more in the long silence then any words. She was dying.

Finally, Peter heard MacGyver's broken voice, "I know, Baby. It's okay… Just… just go to sleep."

Oh, no. Mac would never say that if there was any hope…

"Kay," she whispered, "You'll be here when I wake up?"

MacGyver coughed, pausing for a long moment, "I'll be here," he said.

"Love you," she sighed.

There was a long pause. Pete waited for Mac to respond. Tears ran unheeded down his face as he pressed his ear into the only connection he had to his friend.

"Love you too," Mac said finally, his voice catching.

Peter was shaking. Where was that backup? Why weren't they there? Was he going to have to just listen helplessly as his friend and his friend's wife died?

There was more movement, and this time MacGyver moaned deeply, his voice catching in aborted sobs.

"Pete?" Mac's voice rasped and Pete sat up, struggling to keep the tears from his voice.

"I'm here, Mac," he said softly.

"How much did you hear?" Mac forced out.

Pete sighed deeply, "Everything."

"He's Governor Johnson. Get him Pete. Don't…" MacGyver choked, unable to catch his breath for long moments, "Don't let him get away with it."

"We won't, Mac," Pete said, "Just hold on. Help will be there soon!"

"Pete, he kicked her," MacGyver moaned, "She's dying and he kicked her! Like she's no more than trash!" MacGyver's voice gave out and Pete listened to him struggle to breathe.

"Mac…" Pete said helplessly.

"She's dying, Pete," MacGyver whispered, "It's my fault. She escaped, but she came back for me. And I couldn't save her. I couldn't…" Mac sobbed, "I tried…"

"Mac, hold on," Pete insisted.

"I hear someone coming," Mac whispered.

Peter leaned forward, straining to hear if help had arrived.

"Found them!" A man's voice shouted and Pete's heart leapt.

Another man's voice said, "Well, hurry it up. The boss wants the stiffs dumped in the river ASAP."

"No!" Pete said, slamming his fist down in sudden anger. It wasn't right! Where was the rescue?

The footsteps grew closer, and Pete listened, his stomach rolling.

"Don't touch her!" MacGyver rasped angrily, "We're not dead!"

"Yet," a man said dryly, "but the river will take care of that."

The other man chuckled, "You trying to call for help, Buddy? Too late."

There was a loud crunch and the phone went dead.

Pete looked down at the handset in disbelief.

-000-

MacGyver screamed as he was tossed over Goon One's shoulder and blackness crept in the edges of his vision.

Melody didn't even moan.

The remains of the cell phone lay shattered in the hallway, covered in sticky crimson.

MacGyver fought the blackness as warm air ghosted across him. They were outside. The sun had set, leaving only the dusky darkness of far city lights. The distant rush of the river merely reinforced the men's words, and MacGyver struggled weakly to break free.

The men's footsteps crunched noisily down the path. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hold it!" A voice said, shocking MacGyver into stillness. The two goons froze, a bright flashlight beam glaring through the darkness. Several more beams appeared.

"Put them down and step away!" the voice said again, the loud cocking of a gun accompanying the command.

MacGyver felt the goon holding him shift and MacGyver tensed, waiting for the inevitable shot. Instead, the goon dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

With a scream of pain and shock, MacGyver fell to the ground, unable to control his fall. He blacked out for a few seconds. Just long enough to see the goons being hauled away in handcuffs when he regained consciousness.

"Mr. MacGyver?" a man dressed in camouflage asked as he leaned over him.

MacGyver nodded, struggling to breathe, let alone talk.

The man smiled grimly and stood; a radio in his hand.

"We have confirmation. MacGyver and female are secured." The man gestured towards a white coated man, "Check him out and prepare him for transport."

The medic smiled at MacGyver as he gently turned him onto his back. A quick rundown of his spine later, the medic started applying field dressings. MacGyver tried to ignore the pain as the bandages were pressed into his wounds, turning his head in Melody's direction.

All he could see was a cluster of white coats. He frowned.

"Melody?" MacGyver rasped, glancing up at the medic tending to him.

The medic glanced over at the cluster of doctors, "She's not doing very well," he said softly, "But we'll do the best we can."

"Have to," MacGyver gasped out, attempting to move, "Have to save her. Please. I just… got her back."

"We'll do our best," the medic said with a tight smile, injecting MacGyver as he spoke.

MacGyver felt the drug coursing through his veins, dragging him under. He tried to fight it. He had to be there when Melody woke up. He promised. He had to…

-000-

"Pete," MacGyver sighed, acknowledging his friend's entrance.

"Mac, you've got to lay back and rest!" Pete said, coming to his bedside, "You barely made it out of surgery! Do you want to kill yourself?"

"I promised I'd be here when she woke up," Mac said softly, looking over at Melody's bed. Pete had pulled a few strings and had gotten permission for MacGyver to stay in intensive care with his wife. Melody had also made it through the surgery, but she was in even worse shape than MacGyver.

Melody had died twice on the way to the hospital and once in surgery. When they found her she had been unconscious and unresponsive. As far as her physical body went, she was healing. However, the doctors were worried about brain damage. She had lost a lot of blood. Additionally, the brain scans they had done had shown very low activity readings. Strictly speaking, she was in a coma. Again.

MacGyver sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Pete sat in the chair next to his bed, his hands clasped tightly, "We have Governor Johnson," Pete said.

MacGyver looked up quickly, his eyes fierce, "Great," he snarled, "Now we can nail him!"

Pete looked down.

MacGyver tensed, "Pete, what aren't you telling me?"

Pete sighed, "You're going to have to testify. The recording isn't enough to convict him."

"Isn't enough?" MacGyver sputtered, "How much more do they need? An engraved confession?"

"The paternity test will help," Pete continued, "but the only way we have of assuring he gets put away is for you to testify."

"Fine," MacGyver said, "Whatever it takes!"

-000-

"He's going to get off," MacGyver said in disbelief.

"It's not your fault, Mac," Pete comforted, "You did the best you could. We all did."

Mac slammed his fist on the bedside table, rattling the faux wood, "He shot us! He put his daughter in a coma! And now he's getting away with it? That's not justice!"

Pete glanced over at Melody's unconscious body, the frown etched deep into his face. It had been over a month since they had been shot. MacGyver was walking, only using the wheelchair for long distances. But Melody hadn't recovered. Her readings remained the same. They had hoped that she would wake up, the two week mark she had achieved before spurring them on. But that had passed without even a twitch and the doctors were beginning to talk about pulling the plug.

Pete wouldn't even let them approach MacGyver about it, fearing for his health if they so much as mentioned it. But MacGyver wasn't stupid. He knew, as Peter did, that every day that passed was another day closer to the end.

MacGyver refused to leave her side except when he went to court. Even then, he made sure that a guard was always at her side, in case her father sent someone new.

"I need to be alone for a while, okay Pete?" Mac said tiredly, leaning back in his wheelchair.

"Yah, sure," Pete said agreeably, patting him on the shoulder, "Just call if you need me."

As Pete left, MacGyver grimaced and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know you're there," Mac said.

Murdoc stepped out of the corner, his white costume making him nearly indistinguishable from the many male nurses. He didn't speak, but moved to Melody's side, leaning over the bed slightly.

"He's getting away with it," MacGyver said, cocking his head to look up at Murdoc. Murdoc shifted his stance so he could look at Melody and MacGyver simultaneously.

"No," Murdoc said, his voice barely audible, "He won't."

MacGyver quirked a vicious smile; eerily mimicking Murdoc's.

Murdoc laughed wryly, "Never thought you'd be happy about one of my hits."

MacGyver shrugged, his eyes falling back to Melody, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop you," he said.

"No," Murdoc growled, "you couldn't. He killed my child. And Melody…" Murdoc turned fully towards MacGyver, his eyes narrowing, "She came back for you. He wouldn't have found her if it hadn't been for you."

"I know," MacGyver said quietly.

Murdoc strode forward, a knife appearing in his hand. He shoved the knife against Mac's throat, forcing his head up and back. MacGyver looked calmly up at him.

"I'm only letting you live for her," Murdoc snarled, "But if she dies, you die."

MacGyver surprised him with a small, sad smile and a "Thank you."

Murdoc blinked quickly, processing his words. Was he thanking him for letting him live? Or for promising to let him die?

MacGyver watched, slightly amused, as Murdoc backed away with a puzzled look on his face. Then, as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

"Sorry," Pete said, entering the room, "I forgot my hat," he explained. He looked over at Mac and jerked in surprise.

"Mac! What happened to your neck? You're bleeding!" Pete exclaimed, grabbing a piece of gauze and holding it against the cut.

MacGyver took the gauze, holding it against the cut himself as Pete squatted down to look him in the eyes.

"Mac?" Pete asked, concerned at MacGyver's distant expression, "You know we'll continue to pursue this thing, right? Justice will be served."

MacGyver laughed and Pete was taken aback by the hollow sound of it.

"Don't worry about it, Pete. It's taken care of," MacGyver said finally.

"What do you mean?" Pete asked. When MacGyver didn't respond Pete took him by the shoulders and made him look at him, "MacGyver, what do you mean?"

MacGyver quirked that vicious smile again, "Murdoc paid us a visit," he said, gesturing towards the wound on his neck.

Pete swallowed roughly. Murdoc had a knife at MacGyver's throat. Why wasn't he dead?

"We made a deal," MacGyver said softly, "He's going to take care of Johnson."

"You made a _deal_? MacGyver, that's not justice! That's murder!"

MacGyver looked up at him, his eyes cold, "He murdered her child. He murdered Melo…" MacGyver's voice broke as he looked over at Melody, "I wouldn't stop him. Even if I could."

-000-

Peter sat next to his friend. They were the last. Everyone from the Phoenix Foundation had come to pay their respects. Jack Dalton had offered to stay with MacGyver for a while and had gone home to fix lunch.

MacGyver had barely moved during the ceremony. Only when he stood to place the flowers on Melody's grave. They were daffodils, the first flower of spring and Melody's favorite.

The wind whipped coldly across their shoulders even as the sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky. MacGyver was hunched over, his black suit bunching awkwardly. He was thinner now, a combination of his rough recovery and his outright refusal to eat more than two bites at a time.

Her grave was beneath an oak tree. MacGyver had bought the plot next to it also so he could be buried with her when he died. Pete found the whole idea of picking out your own casket a little morbid, but he tried to support MacGyver in his grief.

"Pete," MacGyver rasped, reminding Peter painfully of that phone call, "I want to sit here for a while. Alone."

Pete frowned but nodded, "Alright, Mac. You call me when you're ready and I'll take you home. But if you don't call me before dark, I'm coming to get you anyway," Pete warned.

Mac nodded slightly, "Thanks Pete," he looked up at him, forcing a small smile, "You're a good friend."

Pete gripped his friend's shoulder, giving him a squeeze of support and thanks. Running a hand over his bald pate, Pete trudged to the car.

He was barely gone when another man joined MacGyver.

Murdoc, dressed in black leather, sat silently next to him on the hard folding chair.

They sat in companionable silence, contemplating the mound of rich dirt that covered Melody's grave.

Murdoc looked over at MacGyver, eyeing the age lines that had appeared on his face, the deep circles beneath his eyes, the now prominent cheekbones. The brown eyes that had flashed so often in fear or victory now lay lifeless and blank.

"Are you ready?" Murdoc asked.

MacGyver nodded and stood to lean against the oak. With wincing, painful movements, he lowered himself to sit against the tree, the strong trunk supporting his tired back.

Murdoc kneeled next to him, a small knife already in his hand.

"Murdoc," MacGyver said, "Make it quick?"

Murdoc breathed a laugh, "Of course. You won't even feel it."

"Thank you," MacGyver said sincerely. He leaned back, resting his head against the solid wood and closing his eyes.

Murdoc paused for a long moment: his greatest enemy lying there, unresisting, waiting for his killing blow. Then, with a sigh of almost-regret, he slid the knife forward.

The sharp blade slipped between MacGyver's ribs and into his heart. True to his word, MacGyver didn't even have a chance to gasp, his hand falling limply to his side.

Murdoc slid the blade back out, the barest trickle of blood barely visible on MacGyver's black shirt. Wrapping the blade in his handkerchief, Murdoc put it away for his display case.

Placing a flower in MacGyver's lapel and fixing the man's jacket to cover the wound, Murdoc stood.

"Goodbye MacGyver."

-000-

Peter sighed, shaking his head as he looked at his watch for the third time.

"Alright, Mac, your time is up."

Getting out of the car, the setting sun set the world in a rosy glow. Pete looked towards the grave, his heart clenching as he saw MacGyver's chair empty.

Pete smiled in relief when he spotted his friend sitting beneath the tree.

Huffing as he reached the top of the hill, Pete went to MacGyver's side quietly, hesitant to wake him. He had not really slept in weeks.

Pete squatted down next to his friend, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"Time to go, Mac," he said softly.

MacGyver didn't respond.

"Mac?" Pete said loudly, fear creeping into his voice. With shaky hands, he reached for MacGyver's pulse and shuddered as he met only cold, still skin.

Pete threw off his coat and moved Mac to give him CPR, pushing aside the lapels of Mac's jacket. His hand hit a sticky spot and, bringing it up, it was smeared with scarlet. Pete looked down, his hand hovering over the tiny hole in MacGyver's shirt.

"Oh, God, no," Pete moaned, "Who would have…" his voice trailed off as he saw the flower that MacGyver was now wearing. A small yellow rose blossom and a tiny bud.

"Murdoc," Pete breathed. The deal. The deal that MacGyver had mentioned.

He gathered his friend in his arms and wept.


	11. Epilogue

Chapter 11

Pete woke with a jolt. He looked over at Melody's hospital bed, sighing in relief when he saw MacGyver sleeping in the same position as earlier. Mac's head was pillowed by his arms as he leaned on Melody's bed, her hand clutched in his even in sleep.

What a nightmare, Pete thought with a shudder. Pete stood, stretching out the kinks in his back, and took Melody's free hand.

"You can't leave him, Melody," Pete said softly, "You have to wake up now. He needs you."

"Pete?" Melody rasped.

Pete gasped in shock, "Melody?"

Melody blinked up at him, her eyes adjusting to the dim light.

"You're my good luck charm," she said, smiling slightly.

Pete stood there, frozen, as Melody slipped her hand from his and ran her fingers through Mac's dirty-blonde hair; rubbing his scalp in gentle circles.

MacGyver shifted and sighed. Melody laughed and yanked lightly on a lock.

"Hey!" Mac exclaimed sleepily, straightening. His eyes grew wide as he looked down, dark brown eyes looking mischievously up at him.

"You kept your promise," Melody said.

"Always," Mac said breathlessly. She was awake! Melody was awake!

"How long?" Melody asked.

Mac cocked his head in confusion.

"How long was I out?" Melody clarified, "Everything hurts, but not as bad as it should."

"A little over a month," MacGyver said.

Melody frowned, "Wow. You okay?"

MacGyver laughed, "Yeah, I'm great now!"

Melody's expression fell into a mixture of horror and fear, "The baby?" she asked, her voice tight, "What about the baby?"

MacGyver closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Melody."

"No," she sobbed, covering her face with her hands, the tears pouring forth.

"Melody…" Mac said, standing and reaching to comfort her. As his hand touched her shoulder she yanked away.

"Don't," she cried, "Just… don't." She turned onto her side, the tears coming harder as pain shot through her body at the movement.

MacGyver stood there helplessly. Pete took his arm and pulled him to the far corner of the room.

"Baby?" Pete asked, "What baby? You said something about that earlier. What's going on?"

"It was Murdoc's," MacGyver said.

Pete paled, "No!"

MacGyver sighed.

That night MacGyver had the worst dream of his life. When Melody had been in a coma he was too worried to really sleep, but now that she was awake his body refused to go any longer without real rest.

The hospital had moved them down a floor, and the nurses no longer came in every two hours to check on them.

So, when darkness came and he was sure Melody had cried herself to sleep, MacGyver slipped into a deep slumber.

-000-

Murdoc dragged Melody from the water, her pink bathing suit startlingly bright against the grey sky.

She screamed for help and pulled against him as he yanked her up the stairs and into the house.

Always methodical, Murdoc shoved her into the bathroom where handcuffs dangled like shackles from the showerhead.

Melody shook helplessly as she stood, chained. Murdoc pulled out a knife and she whimpered in fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked fearfully.

Murdoc didn't answer; instead he slid the knife along the seams of her suit. Melody shuddered and held her breath as the blade pressed against her skin. Her suit fell from her body, pooling at her feet.

Murdoc took a step back and leered at her. Melody flushed; angry, embarrassed, and scared.

With quick movements, Murdoc stripped off his wetsuit and grinned as Melody looked away from his nakedness.

"Please," Melody begged, "Please, don't…" her voice cut out as she shook uncontrollably.

Murdoc turned on the shower, the warm water cascading down Melody's already soaked body. With languorous movements, Murdoc stepped into the shower with her. Melody pulled as far away as the restraints would allow.

Murdoc started with her hair, the pop of the shampoo lid shattering Melody's tenuous control. She cried quietly as his hands moved through her hair, rinsing away the suds. He didn't stop, picking up a wash cloth and soaping it. He washed her face gently, wiping away the tears that flowed down her cheeks. He worked his way down her body, the thin film of pollution from the water dripping down her pale skin in almond-colored rivulets.

He took his time with her breasts, the thin washcloth scraping roughly against the tender skin. Melody whimpered and tried to twist away, but she was pinned between his body and the tiles. He skimmed the cloth across her scar, smiling slightly. She sobbed as he forced her legs apart with his knees and the cloth slid between her thighs.

Murdoc stepped back and washed himself, pressing close to rinse his hair. Melody kept her eyes closed and shuddered as she felt his arousal press against her.

The shower shut off. Murdoc dried himself, wrapping the towel around his waist. He took another towel and dried Melody, assuring that every part of her body was completely dry.

Murdoc took a step back and appraised his work, running his hand through his hair.

Melody swallowed her tears, fighting to retain some dignity.

Murdoc unlocked her cuffs and led her up another flight of stairs, his hand firmly around her bruised wrists.

Melody's struggle increased ten-fold as she entered the room and caught sight of the bed.

"No!" she screamed, digging in her heels.

It didn't help. Murdoc yanked her onto the bed, padded cuffs instantly encircling her abused wrists. She kicked at him. He caught her legs, clasping a padded cuff around each ankle so that she was pinned, spread-eagle.

He stood next to the bed and laughed at her cries for help. The towel slid from his waist.

He hovered above her, his breath warm against her tear-soaked cheeks.

"Call for him," Murdoc whispered.

Melody shuddered as she felt him press against her entrance.

"MacGyver, help me!" she screamed, her voice shrill and terrified.

Murdoc grinned wolfishly and kissed her, his penetrating tongue muffling her scream as he entered her.

Later, Murdoc lay across her body, allowing himself to soften within her.

"He didn't come for you," Murdoc said.

Melody turned her face away, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"He'll never come for you. Not until I lead him here. Not until I'm finished with you." Murdoc shifted within her and smiled as she winced, "I won't be done with you for a long time."

He rolled over and out of her with a wet pop. She moaned. He toyed with her breast, his calloused fingers teasing.

"I was your first, you know. Not him."

Melody shuddered, "You're lying."

He propped himself up and forced her to look into his eyes, "I took you before he ever saw you. You were wearing that little skirt. You were so… tight." Murdoc grinned as she paled beneath him, "I told him right after he shot you. I'm surprised he never informed you," Murdoc said, his voice cloying.

He allowed her to turn away. He pressed his body along her side and his fingers resumed their teasing.

Much time passed; flashes of Melody's screaming growing fainter, just a whisper of "MacGyver" passing her lips. Then there were a series of long silences, concluding with a fateful night and a moan of "Michael". After that, the cuffs came off.

Murdoc and Melody were on the private beach outside the house. Murdoc sat back in a lounge chair, Melody facing him on his lap. Her legs were clamped around his hips, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her thin sundress covered their lower bodies, but it was obvious what was happening.

"Michael," she moaned as she leaned forward, gasping for breath. His hands slid down to cup her rear as she leaned into his chest. Murdoc frowned as her fingers ran across the back of his neck. When she turned her head and whispered a kiss on his throat Murdoc froze, astonishment flashing across his face.

"Love you," she said softly.

-000-

MacGyver woke unable to catch his breath. Rolling off the hospital bed, he lurched into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. He retched until his stomach was empty, his throat burning.

He stood and splashed water on his face, ignoring the tears that had fallen. MacGyver leaned heavily against the sink, shaking so badly that it was a miracle he was still on his feet.

Was that what it had been like for Melody? Or did his imagination paint a much grimmer picture than reality? How had she come to be pregnant? She seemed to care for Murdoc. If he had raped her, surely she wouldn't feel affection for him? But that implied she chose to be with him. That she loved him. So it was one or the other. Either she had been raped and brainwashed… Or she loved Murdoc.

The terrifying thing was that MacGyver couldn't decide which turned his stomach more.

-000-

MacGyver stood, leaning against the cold white hospital wall. He watched as Melody stared out the window, her body curled into a tight ball. She wouldn't talk to him. She just stared silently.

"I heard she was awake," Murdoc murmured, slipping up to stand beside him.

MacGyver tensed, his hands curling into fists.

Murdoc strode past him before MacGyver said a word and went to Melody's bedside.

Melody didn't look up until he blocked her view.

"Michael?" she breathed, her eyes wide in shock. She reached up and grabbed his black leather jacket, jerking him down to her level and kissing him. Murdoc wrapped his hands around her face, deepening the kiss.

MacGyver swallowed roughly, his heart shattering.

"I'll wait outside," he muttered, leaving the room.

He slid down the hallway wall and rested his forehead on his knees, ignoring the pain. Melody wouldn't even talk to him. But she kissed Murdoc. The splintered remnants of his heart pulsed in agony. She loved _him_.

-000-

"Melody," Michael said when she released him.

Melody interrupted him, "I thought you were dead! How did you…?"

Michael grinned, "I have nine lives. What, MacGyver didn't tell you I came to check up on you?"

"No, he didn't," Melody said with a frown.

Melody took a deep, shaky breath.

"Our baby, Michael; I lost him," she sobbed, covering her face, "Forgive me," she begged through her tears.

Murdoc sighed deeply and perched on the side of her bed, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"We escaped, Melody. Why did you go back for him?"

"I couldn't have left him there to be killed!" Melody said, surprised at the turn in the conversation.

Murdoc's eyes narrowed, "Could you have left me?"

"No!" she said immediately, her eyes challenging.

Michael's eyes widened and he looked away.

"My father?" Melody asked softly.

Murdoc smirked, glancing over to see her reaction, "He won't be bothering you anymore."

"Good," Melody said flatly.

Murdoc chuckled, "You two surprise me."

"MacGyver knows?" Melody asked.

"Oh, yes. He even encouraged it."

Melody sighed, "I'm not good for him," she said softly, "I'm not good for anyone. You both almost died because of me and our baby…"

"Was not your fault," Michael said gently. He raised his eyebrow, "You could forget, you know. Come with me."

"Forget?" Melody asked, her voice rising, "That's the most horrific thing I've ever heard! You want me to forget our child? Like he never existed?"

"I didn't mean…"

"Will you forget?" Melody asked, her voice low in anger.

Murdoc looked away, "No. I never forget."

Melody's expression softened and she tugged at his jacket, drawing his attention back to her, "I love you," she said softly.

"Come with me then," Michael implored.

"Would you stop? Would you change?" Melody asked.

Murdoc frowned and looked away.

"Goodbye, Michael," Melody whispered, her lips brushing his cheek. He turned his head and captured her lips, kissing her deeply. Then he stood and left.

-000-

MacGyver heard the door open and sprung to his feet. Murdoc came out.

"Have a good talk?" MacGyver asked acerbically.

Murdoc bristled, "None of your business, MacGyver," he said icily.

"Does she love you?" MacGyver asked suddenly, his voice unsteady.

Murdoc looked at him in surprise, "She said she did. Yes," he said.

MacGyver swallowed, his eyes haunted, "You could make her forget, right? You could make her happy?"

Murdoc smirked, crossing his arms, "You'd give her to me?"

MacGyver gritted his teeth, "If she wanted to go with you… I wouldn't stop her."

Murdoc nodded, his expression serious, "I see."

MacGyver grabbed his arm and yanked him back into Melody's room, forcing himself to move before he lost his nerve.

Murdoc humored him and followed.

"Gyver?" Melody asked, looking between the two men in surprise.

"Do you love him?" MacGyver asked, keeping his voice steady and emotionless.

Melody's brow crinkled, "Yes," she said.

MacGyver's grip around Murdoc's arm tightened painfully. Murdoc smirked.

"Go with him, then," MacGyver said, his voice raw, "I won't stop you. Not if he'll make you happy."

Melody smiled at him sadly, "He already asked."

MacGyver closed his eyes and dropped his hand from Murdoc's arm.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"She's staying," Murdoc said, his voice slicing through MacGyver's private hell.

MacGyver's eyes snapped open and skittered between Melody and Murdoc's faces.

Murdoc went to the exit and paused, "Take care of her," he commanded. Then he was gone.

MacGyver's mouth hung open, "I don't understand," he said, finally turning towards Melody. Dried tear-trails streaked down her cheeks and she was pale, but the haunted expression on her face had faded.

"I don't understand," MacGyver repeated, "You kissed him. You love him. Why aren't you going with him?"

"I kissed him because I thought he had died. And yes, I do love him. But I love you."

"You can't," MacGyver sighed in frustration, "You can't love us both."

"I can't?" Melody laughed, "That will make it hard, then. Because I do. I just love you more."

"More?" MacGyver asked weakly, clinging to that thread of hope.

"This is hard for me, Gyver," Melody said quietly.

"What?" MacGyver asked, now thoroughly confused.

Melody scooted over and patted the bed next to her. MacGyver sat down. She took his hand, massaging his fingers as she spoke.

"All this. Being hunted. Being shot and drowned and drugged. Being pregnant. Losing the baby. Being loved," she said last, her voice dropping. She looked up at him, "I had been alone for so long. I thought I'd always be alone. And then you rescued me. You _loved_ me. I remember the expression on your face, that day at the beach. You were never going to give up your search. Thank you."

MacGyver opened his mouth to speak, but Melody squeezed his fingers and shook her head, continuing.

"And then Murdoc. He needed me. He was so lonely. So alone. And I knew how that felt, that fear. And I fell for him." She sighed and leaned against him tiredly, "But even though I love him, it's a different love. A _need_ love. And you," she said, kissing his cheek, "You are a soul love."

"Melody, I'm sorry," MacGyver said, touched by the pain in her voice.

Melody smiled that sad smile again, "I'll be okay. Just give me some time, alright?"

"Whatever you need. Always."

-000-

Melody squirmed and giggled as she heard MacGyver sigh in exasperation.

"Can you hold still for two seconds?" he teased.

"Why can't I look?" she whined, deliberately moving again in his arms. She was blindfolded and MacGyver insisted on carrying her.

They had driven into the mountains, the trees dense and green around them. Melody leaned back and enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair as they twisted around the nearly empty roads in MacGyver's jeep.

They stopped at the end of a short dirt road, a well-kept pathway leading into the forest. That was when MacGyver blindfolded her and scooped her up. She was enjoying the feeling of his arms around her; his strongly muscled chest moving against her side as he strode confidently forward.

"You can take the blindfold off now," MacGyver said softly in her ear, causing her to laugh.

Melody pulled off the blindfold and looked around.

"Oh my God," she said breathlessly, "It's beautiful."

They were in a large clearing, the sun streaming down in all its yellow glory. There was a sizeable log cabin in the center of a golden meadow, the long grass undulating in the wind like waves. A stream meandered into the forest behind the cabin, the light trickle of water tingling in the background.

"It's ours," MacGyver said proudly.

Melody pulled her eyes away to look up at him.

"Ours?" she whispered, "You bought this for us? Our own home?"

MacGyver chuckled and kissed her. Striding forward, he continued to kiss her until they reached the door of their home.

"Welcome home, Mrs. MacGyver," he said opening the door and carrying her over the threshold.

In the side yard, next to a postage-stamp vegetable garden and under a small weeping willow, was a little white cross with the name Michael on it.

Sometimes yellow roses appeared next to it.

END

AN: Thank you for reading my first novel! This was an effort of love. It is my baby, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. End date: 1-8-10


End file.
